


Masquerade

by TeaLeafe



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bara Red, Bara Sans (Underfell), Bara Sans (Undertale), Blow Job, Character Development, Comfort, Consent, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Healing, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Oral, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader has Appearance, Reader-Insert, Rebound, Red - Freeform, Replacements, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Secret Relationship, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Insert, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soul-Searching, Timelines, Underfell, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, anomalies, at first, reader - Freeform, virgin, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 87,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLeafe/pseuds/TeaLeafe
Summary: You have never felt as unwanted as you do now. You look at them from afar, seeing her beautiful figure on his arm as if she belonged there. Smile, just force your happiness for them, even if it hurts and couldn't be farther from your true feelings. 'Pretend, pretend, and pretend.' Don't show how broken and hurt you are inside. A month passes and you hadn't realized you weren't the only one that had been affected with this new dilemma. You see him there, miserable and defeated, just like you.
Relationships: Mainly Red/Reader, Only slight Sans/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 442
Kudos: 1557





	1. Beginnings

He was everything you wanted, but didn't. He was similar to your true craving but also so far from it. He was the same, but not. He wasn’t him, but he was a version nonetheless and even _ then _ they are so different.

The rain is thick above you both and the black umbrella you kept over your heads feels heavier and heavier the longer you hold it up...but it isn’t because of the downpour. You always had bad luck- of course you would run into him during a drencher. After everything that happened these past weeks you should have seen it coming. 

Red stands at six and a half feet tall, thick and bulky. His hoodie is black and red, gold tints in the zipper, trimming, and even the strings hanging from the hood. The hood’s fur lining is fluffy and spiky in a cream color, instead of slippers, he wears gold and red sneakers, where you can see black socks peeking out around his ankles. He looks almost identical to Sans but only here and there. Those glowing red eye lights give off an entirely new aura, _intense and hostile._

He’s beside a bus shelter, just standing there looking miserable. You don’t know why but you decided to stand with him, maybe in hopes to try and keep him dry. He could just walk into the shelter but you know he isn’t thinking about how soaked he was. You know why he is upset since it’s the same reason that you are.

“What, Y/n?” Red glares at you. His sharp teeth clenching in a tick of irritation, his one gold canine glints menacingly. You hadn’t stopped staring at him with wary eyes, mirroring his own inner sorrow. This was the first thing he had said since you appeared beside him.

“.....” You didn’t answer. What would you say? What _could _you say? Being around him was almost as painful as being around Sans- they resembled each other... but at the same time, didn’t. It was those differences that reminded you- Red was Red; and Sans was Sans. But it wasn’t because they looked alike that hurt; it was the reminder that Red was as alone as you are; for the same reasons, for the same heartbreak. It was because _Sans_ was with _Red’s_; **now** _old_ flame.

“Got something to say or are you going to keep fucking gawking at me with that brainless look on your face?” His anger is evident in his words but he didn’t expect you to answer, he’s just venting some of his anger and hurt. His insult isn’t comprehended; you’re too busy struggling through a sting that went much deeper than mere words. Words could never damage you the way you are damaged now, _ actions _ did this to _ both _of you. Red looks no better than you, in fact he looks worse. There are visible dark circles under his eye sockets. He looks hollow, barely awake. Hardly hanging on. You knew skeletons shouldn’t look alive as is, but _ your _Sans-.... 

_ …….Just Sans now. _You remind yourself.

_ He _ had always looked vibrant, calm, playful... _ amazing _. Your chest felt tight. Pain blossoming from your center throughout your entire body. You felt so much. You felt...felt such… ** _Jealousy. _ **It was horrifying to you, the sheer anger and bitterness that this jealousy pushed throughout you. It felt like an infection. It was toxic, dark, _ ugly _. You hated this, but couldn’t help going through the emotions that this entire month had thrown onto your shoulders. If Red’s good for nothing _ bitch _ hadn’t come into the picture. You didn’t realize you had turned your attention away from the huge monster to begin staring at the floor with open anger and hatred- your inner thoughts cracking your poker face with _ feeling _.

_Why..? _

“Quit wasting your time.” He reads your thoughts, stopping your mind in its tracks. Your eyes snapped back to him in surprise. “It ain’t anyone’s fault. It just..._ happened _.” He snapped his fingers, lighting a cigarette that sat against his teeth with a thumb that crackled with fire magic. You felt the denial bubbling under your skin, your lips pursed tightly together in defiance. 

Sans _ just happened _ to slip through your fingers? He _ just happened _ to get with some **stranger** ? Some girl he _ barely _ went out with a _ few times _ ? He _ just happened _ to forget all about you? _ You _ \- a friend- someone who has made it obvious time and time again of their _ love _ \- of _ their want for something more _ \- ** _he just happened to forget all about that?_ **You felt your eyes spark, your red soul raging.

“Shut the fuck up.” Your voice was low and calm despite the fact you felt anything **but **peace. Red stopped mid drag of his cancer stick, flicking a brow bone at you, actually turning his entire head down in your direction. “You don’t get to tell me how to feel. You don’t get to stand here- while Sans is _with _the girl **_you love_** and just act like this is _fine- _that these things_ just happen._ I’ve always been there, I’ve always helped, I’ve always cared- I’ve always made it obvious! I always...I a-always-” You felt the tears falling down your cheeks. The cold autumn air made the trails sting. You felt so much shame crying in front of Red- someone you hardly knew, to show such weakness- to show how _ broken _ and a _ mess _you were now that you lost Sans. You let him get away. _ This was your fault _ . How could you let this happen? How could you ** _lose? _**

** _How. Could. You. Lose?_**

You hiccupped. Your head tilting forward and shoulders shaking. “I-I hate myself. For l-letting him- slip through my fingers..” You shouldn’t be telling Red any of this! Shut up! _ Shut up! _“Some..._ random _ girl. Just swept in. She just waltzed up to him, _ smiled _ at me. Then fucking- _ took him. _” You laugh, your tears dripping with every word. “And I _ couldn’t _do anything…” Your eyes are puffy now. You felt like an idiot. Like a complete fool. Your entire body is trembling so much as soul racking sobs shake you.

**You felt like you weren’t good enough.**

“Y/n..” You heard his gruff voice beside your ear and felt his hot breath tickle your skin. You whipped your head in his direction, eyes wide.

“Stop crying.” He glares at you, but you saw behind the bravado how bothered he is by your tears. “Crying isn’t going to change anything.” He clenches his teeth again. Emotions flash for a mere second in those eyelights of his before he pushes his side against you, moving you towards the bus shelter without much force besides a nudge.

You follow mindlessly, the shock of Red’s sincerity crippling you. You are so vulnerable right now that everything is affecting you much more than normal. Usually you would be headstrong and snappy- but your inner fire felt small. It felt stolen. Dead. You sit on the bench of the bus shelter. Its cold against your legs, but dry. Red joins you, his huge figure spreading out lazily on his side of the seat, smoke wafting from his cigarette quietly. He drags and blows from it. You hated the smell of smoke...but didn’t mind it from him at the moment. His presence was nice in your time of weakness.

“Listen. Don’t take this any other way then me trying to help cheer you up, okay?” He glares at you before ‘tsking’ as if in annoyance and continuing to talk. “..but..I know how you feel. Okay?” He shrugged, looking off to the side- not meeting your eyes. “I was always there too. Made it obvious. All that bullshit...but. Your son of a bitch monster just swept her off her feet.” He laughed, his head falling backwards. His smile was absolutely miserable, not meeting his eyes at all. “I got mad..now she probably hates me.” He snickered before looking angry again. “What did she expect me to do? Be _ happy _ for her? It feels like she just ripped out my soul and _ stomped _ on it. She went to him out of _ nowhere _ . One minute she was beside **me- ** and the next. **Gone**.” He shuts his eye sockets- looking anguished.

Silence broke out between you both. Your umbrella had been lowered and pulled tight into it’s small cylinder mesh which you’ve been holding with both of your hands ever since first taking a seat. Now; you’re staring at the black material with emotionless eyes, feeling drained. After a few minutes you find yourself venting again in contrast to your better judgement, something about this situation..was somewhat therapeutic. “I wanted to get mad...but he looked at me.. with those damn lights of his- and I just...had to fake a smile.” You sighed, bringing your knees up to your chest and wrapping your arms around them tightly. 

“I couldn’t get out of that house fast enough.” You added.

Red was grimacing, his huge hand against his face, cigarette forgotten and tossed onto the wet floor. “Heh. At least you don’t have to live with it. I know every time he leaves to her, or she shows up for him. It’s so fucking annoying.”

That’s right. Since the accidental universe mash- Red and Boss have been forced to live with Sans and Papyrus. It seemed like your universe was an original or ‘alpha’ of some sort because nothing changed besides the fact that fell-monsters; ‘fell’ as they had referred to their universe as ( a reference of ‘hell’ you assumed) had mixed with your own. Monsters ran into their dupes right at their homes; it had been a huge deal at the time but now there was a sort of balance and peace. ** _For some._ **

“Hah. That sucks.” You smiled, it felt strange after all your crying. 

Red was looking at you again, his ironic smirk turning a little more genuine. “Shut up. Like you have anything to smile about right now.” He rolled his eyelights, acting tough again.

“I think I’m smiling at your living arrangements being worse than mine. At least I can just tune everything out..aw Red- I’m sorry. Really. It’s awful.” You began joking but then your depression rose up again.

He ignored your ramblings. “You should smile more. It suits you.” He turned away from you, huffing with a chuckle as he, somewhat; complimented you.

You stare at him with a blank expression, slowly relaxing against the bench. Tension easing away from your shoulders. “You too. You look nice smiling..._ truly _ smiling.” You felt lighter talking to him like this- it was getting your mind off things.

“Heh. I try.” He shrugged.

It’s silent once more. The sound of rain is the only comfort to your distressed hearts. You decide to speak again. “So...what do you think we should do now?” You look up at the sky, wishing the rain would lighten up from a storm to a light trickle. Red could teleport at any moment, but to be home with that...situation, this was probably better in his opinion even with the storm.

“... Replace them like they replaced us.” He said it without hesitation.

You felt your heart skip a beat. You had never thought of that...but then again you had never looked at anyone the way you had looked at Sans before. Red really meant it- you could feel the vengeance in his tone and see the anger on his face. He wanted them to hurt like you both are right now, of course it had crossed your mind but unlike Red and his ‘lover’ you and Sans had never even kissed. Maybe...Sans really just wasn’t into you… Then why wouldn’t he tell you he didn’t like you that way? He was so appreciative of you and it showed in the little things he would do for you. Taking you out, watching movies, giving you random presents he knew you’d love, calling you and spending forever on the phone, sitting so close you could smell him and feel his heat, sharing too long stares… Are you just...** _naive_ **? Did he not feel anything towards you and was just being a friend? Even then...you made it obvious time and time again how _ you _felt for him and because of that factor; It feels like he led you on. He never put a stop to it.

“I wish. As If I could see anyone like I saw Sans..” You shake your head in pity for yourself, feeling like such a worthless fool; pining for someone you couldn’t have.

“... It doesn’t have to be the same feelings. People mess around to get over love interests all the time...why can’t we?” He sat up straight now, his body turned to you.

“How can I do that...I would just be pretending it's him. This pain- It’s too fresh..and no one deserves that.” you turn your head to him quickly; then back towards the floor. Bringing a shaking hand to your chest and fisting your jacket in a death grip. “My soul hurts...everything hurts..I feel so empty- like I’m missing something. It’s been ripped out of me. I hate this..I feel so unwanted...I feel- like I’ll ** _never be enough_ **...for anyone.” You whimper out in a trembling voice. “I’m never enough for anyone…” You sound dejected and pathetic. Then you feel his eyes on you, so you look up to meet his unwavering attention. You both stare at one another in silence after your statement, your crying souls reflecting in broken sorrow. You shared this pain with him as much as he shared it with you. You felt connected; strangely, and in that moment you understood.

If anyone knew exactly what you are feeling; _ it’s Red. _His giant figure makes you feel so small but with this newfound bond, you aren’t scared of him in the slightest. You look at him unabashedly with his new proximity, refusing to look away. He stares back just as serious.

“...Pretend I’m him.” He finally speaks shifting even closer to you, his intense eyelights are the faintest color of crimson, so different from the pure whites you’re used to. His husky body towers over you despite the fact you both are sitting. You almost gasp aloud but instead lean back with wide watery eyes.

_ Pretend he’s Sans?.... _

“R-Red…” Your voice wavers.

“It’s fine...I need this too.” His hand is against your shoulder, loosening your scarf, before running his hot phalanges along the side of your neck to the side of your face. You feel goosebumps blossom underneath his touch, his fingers surprisingly dry and hot.

_ Pretend… _

Then...for him too? Could you also?...

“Th-Then you can pretend...I’m her…” You felt it was only right- but with the way he stiffened; you feared it was the wrong thing to say.

He pauses only for a moment before his eyes are smoldering again. But he isn’t looking at you- he’s looking _ through _ you.

“C’mere..” His voice drops huskily low, hot against your cheek.

Instead of hot red magic- you imagine it’s blue. You imagine his eye lights are flashing yellow and cerulean instead of the bright crimson glowing against your body. You imagine Sans. You try to imagine Sans. Imagine...Sans…

“Hang on, sugar.” He whispers against the shell of your ear. You grip his shoulders shakily. In a single moment you feel weightless then the next moment you’re heavy. The soft press of a bed is now under you. This wasn’t the first time you had teleported and you’re thankful your last shortcut with Sans hadn’t been your last. Slowly blinking away your disorientation, you take in your surroundings and see that this is Red’s room. They added a section of Sans’ and Papyrus’ house to make the underfell brothers comfortable, it was just two normal sized rooms built right into the side of the second story.

You had never stepped foot in here- it was.._**neat**_. Clean. So different from his doppelganger’s. It smells like Red; musky wood. It was different than Sans’ scent who always had a light signature of citrus. Sudden fear rooted inside you...did he want to have sex? Your eyes dilated. You had never done anything even close to a kiss before- you didn’t-

“I know you’re a virgin..” He looks at you hotly, his eyes reminding you so much of a raging fire with its red glow. “We won’t do anything you don’t want...just let me hold you.”

This takes you by surprise. You assumed he was going to just use you and that would be it; like everyone else in your life have. Even Sans, seems to have used and thrown you away, although, maybe it was just you overthinking it. You expected him not to care how you felt, to make decisions without your say and the consequences be damned. But he just keeps surprising you.

“I-...that’s fine...” You breath against him. He smiles sadly. It was your first peek at his true emotional state. He looked so tired..so dull. You understand him too well. You’re crying again. “I-I’m sorry...” you didn’t want to cry anymore...but you couldn’t help it.

He laughs quietly, his hand wiping your cheek of your tears. You marvel at his sudden gentleness with pink cheeks.

“It’s fine...just turn your back towards me and take off your jacket...I want to feel your skin.” He says it with a faraway look and you pause at that but move to do so after a few seconds of hesitation.

He isn’t looking at you and you’re not looking at him, you’re looking past each other...

“Okay..” You shimmy your thick coat off and throw your long scarf across his room before you kick off your shoes. He follows suit. 

You hardly wore clothes like you are now, but under a thick coat your usual baggy attire tended to be uncomfortable, so tight jeans and a form fitting off shoulder grey long sleeve was decided on for today. Red’s bones are thick with no gaps and you try not to gawk, deciding against asking questions. You just needed him to hold you. You just...you needed to stop feeling so _ unwanted _.

“C’mere.” He whispers from his laid out position on the bed.

You watch him for a moment longer, before turning your back towards him and scooting into his arms. He sighs into your hair, pushing his face against the soft tuft of your strands. His hold feels firm and strong. One arm is thrown across your waist while the other lays beneath the pillow you rest your head on.You sigh blissfully, the intimacy and care of _ this _melting you. You felt secure. Protected.

_ Wanted.. _

You think of Sans. And instead of imagining him you remember how he is with _ her . _You cry silently to yourself, your broken heart easing itself into a peaceful numbness with the affection of your pseudo lover behind you.

** _Why wasn’t I enough?_ **

Red takes to rubbing your skin lightly and slowly with his fingers. He mainly keeps to your bare arm where his hand rests, slowly running up and down in calming strokes. He is sniffing against your neck every now and then and you ponder at the possibility of skeletons being able to cry- but don’t attempt to turn and see for yourself. His closeness is too comforting to risk losing. This feels nice despite your silent tears.

“I’ve never seen you without all those baggy clothes.” He whispers along your neck, the heat making you shiver.

You tended not to wear clothes that actually fit you so this didn’t surprise you. “I-I’m not really proud of my body...I’m...insecure..” You don’t know why it’s so easy to be honest with him? You felt so connected to him after this entire ordeal. It was insane to you but it felt right. Maybe Red would be someone that would never turn his back on you..because you both felt wronged.

“You don’t have anything to be insecure about. Trust me.” He rubs your side now, caressing your waist.

You don’t respond but you feel your face flush.

“Thanks..” you aren’t sure what else to say and his hand against your hip is sending sparks throughout your body. You have never felt this excitement before and didn’t know what to name it so instead you just revel in the fuzzy feeling and let your eyes slip shut.

You dream of nothing; a peaceful dreamless sleep. It’s exactly what your soul needed.


	2. Breakfast

You awoke from your sleep at the sound of a door slamming open then shut, shaking the entire house. Flinching against a comfortable, firm heat, you groggily bring your head up from your pillow and look left then right sleepily. 

_'So comfortable…'_

You blink a few times, fuzzy mind lethargically catching up to you. The warmth reminanting behind you made you peer over your shoulder curiously. Red’s face was hidden behind the curtain of your curls, his huge chest heaving up and down in calm, slumbering breaths. His arm is wrapped around you still, except sometime during the night his hand had come down to your hip, his fingers splayed out in a firm grip of your flesh, but it wasn’t uncomfortable; quite the opposite. You had stayed the night without even trying. You feel...weird. You didn’t feel as sad anymore but..you’re experiencing _ something _ right now. Your eyes sweep over his snoozing figure a few seconds longer before you slowly and discreetly remove yourself from Red’s hold. He grumbled angrily before sighing peacefully after finding a new position he’s comfortable in.

You’re staring at his face longer than you anticipated. 

_'He looks so peaceful...'_

You shake your head. Moving away from the bed, you locate your jacket on the floor along with your shoes. Slipping your attire back in place you quietly navigate to the door, opening it carefully. 

_ ‘Don’t wake him up, don’t wake him up’ _

You face Red’s door once outside the room, your hands trembling with effort to close it as silently as physically possible. The small noise of your successful departure has you sighing in relief and your shoulders relax. Going home to sulk and cry was the only thing on your mind. Of course getting the affection you yearned for from Red had helped slightly but it also wasn’t real. It was fake but nonetheless; it felt good to be held and looked at as if he really did want you. To be wanted…it wasn’t too much to ask for was it? You just had bad luck with romance it would seem.

You turn around and almost run straight into Boss. His absurdly tall figure about made you scream and your hands slap over your mouth, stifling your cry of surprise.

Boss is towering over you, looking intimidating and unfriendly; the exact opposite of the other skeleton you’re personally used to. He’s even taller than Papyrus. Boss is normally seen in a black top with huge spiked shoulder pads, a dark red scarf that ends mid back length with a more rugged appearance than his doppelganger’s. His black slick pants look leather. The belt, gloves and boots he favors are red. His gloves end as his elbow with spiky accents and even under the material his fingers appear sharp, like claws. His eye sockets are somehow always narrowed and sharp, he looks angry and his pointy teeth don’t help the appearance of annoyance whether false or not. He has whitish red eye lights in his sockets with tints of red near the corners.

“B-Boss...you scared me..” Your voice is a whisper, the fear of waking Red still at the front of your mind. This is your first encounter with ‘Edge’ as Sans and Papyrus call him, and so far intimidation is rooted inside you just by his sharp stare. You didn’t know what to expect from him.

“Human.” He usually screams from what you remember but he sounds more normal like this, his voice is quieter, smoother and deeper than your original Papyrus’. Maybe he didn’t want to wake Red either?

His arms are crossed as he glares down at you from over his nasal cavity, you’re unsure if he’s upset or this is just how he always looks.

“You will stay for breakfast.” He _ demands _it, it’s not a question.

Your eyes widen and you stutter over excuses before his eye sockets narrow even further at you. “I...I’m…” You can’t say no. “O-o-okay..” You wring your hands together, blushing in embarrassment.

He smirks, it looks incredibly smug. “It will be my thanks to you for comforting my brother.” He says it calmly, spinning on his heel with a huff over his shoulder at you to follow.

You stare after him a few seconds in shock. You didn’t think Edge cared about anyone but himself, in fact you thought he hated Red or thought he was worthless..maybe acting tough just ran in fell monsters’ DNA.

“HUMAN.” He calls from downstairs. You jump, taking the stairs two at a time. 

“S-Sorry.” You stammer, fidgeting in place at the kitchen entry.

“Do you like waffles?” He asks you...coldly?

“I’m not picky. I like everything really…” Even if he made something you hated you knew you’d force it down anyways.

“Very well. Get cleaned up, you know, do your daily morning _ human _things.” He waves you off. “I will call you when the food is ready. By then maybe my worthless brother will be awake.”

You stand there in question a few moments longer before a soft gentle smile spreads over your lips. **You connect the dots.**

_ ‘They’re...kind of cute with their tough guy acts…’ _

“Sure.” You respond cheerily and Edge looks up at you in surprise at your tone, seeing your smile. He flushes a dark red and huffs at you but doesn't say anything else.

You leave to freshen up in the bathroom, brushing your teeth with a spare toothbrush from a bundle kept under the sink by Papyrus. He was always thoughtful about the possibilities of humans sleeping over...more than likely because of Sans’ new relationship; you try not to think about that too much. Hopefully both _ brighter _skeletons aren’t home today, considering you haven’t seen or heard either this morning. But the main reason- was because you haven’t spoken to them in a few weeks. 

_ To just show up like this... _

Maybe they’re not home or at the very least still asleep, if so; you can eat and leave quickly. You try to comfort yourself but you had a bad feeling..

“Human. The food is ready.” You hear Edge’s voice clearly even from inside the bathroom. You leave and head back down, slipping your shoes and coat off. You set your shoes near the front door and hang your coat up.

You had almost forgotten the outfit you wore now- wasn’t your usual ‘style’ but decide against keeping the outerwear on just to be cooler and more comfortable inside the house. The heater worked really well so it would be too hot to keep them on.

“Here.” Edge places a plate full of waffles and sausage on the dining table closest to you along with a glass of iced water.

Woah, they looked so pretty, there was even powdered sugar and strawberries.

“Wow! These look great!” You smile happily, sitting in front of your food suddenly gratefully. Everything else forgotten. You squeeze some syrup next to the stack on your plate.

Edge blushes at your praise. “Of course! The great and terrible Papyrus does not make anything but the best after all!” He smirks smugly and laughs that typical Papyrus laugh, but with a deeper tone.

Your smile only widens before you’re cutting into a piece of waffle, dipping it into syrup, and testing it. Oh, it’s so good!

“Mmm!” You’re swooning. The tall skeleton next to you only laughs again, a genuine smile cracking his teeth. You stare in shock but are only graced with his grin for a mere second before he’s moving away from you and upstairs. You don’t think much of it, digging into your breakfast with a joyful hum.

“YOU LAZYBONES! WAKE UP!” _ There _ is the volume level you’re used to him using. The sound of Red’s door banging open startles you even though you’re downstairs.

There’s a commotion above with a few more screaming exclamations from Edge before the lanky skeleton is walking back downstairs- followed by a heavier set of footsteps.

“Hey..” Red is suddenly sitting across from you, looking off to the side, his almost cold smile a little downturned. He didn’t seem pleased to be woken so rudely, but nonetheless you see he’s in his typical outfit.

“Did you sleep well?” You’re blushing? It’s weird. You both had just been in each other's embrace not even two hours ago and now here you were, like you’re both friends?

_ Friends?... _

“Yeah…” With the way he is sitting, you can tell his hands are in his hoodie pockets. Why isn’t he meeting your eyes?

You purse your lips. Was this how it was going to be now? Awkward?

“Here.” Edge all but throws a plate full of beautiful waffles at Red, huffing something under his breath.

Red looks up at his younger brother, gives a small toothy grin, then begins digging into his food. He hums approvingly. He isn’t even phased by the other skeletons rude behavior.

“I am heading out to retrieve the groceries, it is my turn this time, don’t get into trouble!” Edge says as he begins making his way to the front door. With one last sharp glare behind his shoulder he stalks out of the house, slamming the door shut with a shaking force.

It’s a quiet moment afterwards in which you find yourself thinking out loud.

“Your brother is sweet.” You smile gently down at your waffles, saying it without trying. He was really- just a big softy behind that rough exterior.

When Red doesn’t answer, you look up. 

He’s staring at you in almost disbelief, before gifting you with another real smile. He looks really good in his own way that can’t be compared to Sans. Even their smiles are different. Your cheeks heat up and you tear your eyes away quickly, placing another fork full of waffles into your mouth.

“So. About last night..” He begins, his deep baritone voice sending small shivers up your arms and back.

“.....” You squirm, not knowing what to expect.

“We...should do it more often..I was...well...I slept a lot better with you there than I can remember...” Your attention snaps back up to him. He’s looking off to the side again, a dusty red blush coloring his cheekbones and where his nose would be. He is scratching behind his head in a nervous tick.

You lose your breath before you’re lips are trembling once more, the urge to cry rising to the surface. You’re both mere replacements.. that is the extent of your relationship...nothing more nothing less, a way for comfort when the one thing you truly wanted- was unreachable. 

_ ‘This isn’t a normal friendship. I can’t act act like it is. Don’t see him as a friend. Don’t. It’ll complicate things for me.’ _

You tried to ignore these signs of a deeper bond, but no matter how you looked at it- you were _ happy _ to hear that. To hear you could comfort him just by being there. You smile at Red, his eyelights actually _ looking _ at you. He has a dark almost mysterious aura to him..you wanted to peel away the secrets and discover his true self. Hopefully you both could confide in one another in the future. To have _ someone _...it was enough. 

“Sure. I...liked it.” 

  
  
  


** _“Liked what?”_ **

  
  
Your eyes dilate in shock. _ That voice _ , you knew it _ anywhere _. 

“Y/n...when did you get here? You didn’t message me, either? ” Sans is standing at the top of the stairs, looking at you with those bright white lights of his that could peer through your entire being, uncover your darkest secrets, read you like an open book, make you feel so _ vulnerable _ but so _ good _ at the same time.

Your head is turned to him, your hands are shaking but you plant them firmly on the table to try and stifle the effect he was having on you. 

_ I'm not ready… _

Sans makes his way to the bottom of the stairs, standing a mere few feet away from you now. He doesn’t look any different from the last time you saw him.

_ Sans…. _

Forcefully, you smile. “Sans..long time, no see.” You fix your face into a sweet and calm mask.

Sans is staring at your clothes with great interest. You feel like he’s disgusted with your body and desperately wish you had your baggy tees on.

“I’m actually hanging out with Red. We’ve been getting to know one another. He’s a pretty cool guy, that’s why I didn’t think to message you or anything, besides... you’ve been busy recently..”The half-lie flows like water. Perfect alibi, now Red just needs to play along.

Sans doesn’t often show if he’s upset or feeling any type of way so the way his jaw twitches the smallest bit goes unnoticed by you ...but not by Red. It’s something he and his dupe appeared to share when they became irritated.

“Hey. You’re pretty comfortable to nap with, so you’re top of the line in my book, _ sweetheart _.” Red is grinning widely, winking and finger gunning at you in a type of flirtatious display.

You flush _ very _ , _ very _ darkly. Why the hell did he say that!? He wasn’t lying, but why was he saying that around Sans! He was going to get the wrong-...

You look to the blue clad skeleton. Your blushing stops completely, watery orbs moving down from his beautiful, white starry eyelights to rest at his neck instead, in hopes of keeping a level head. Why did it matter if Sans got the wrong idea?

_ Why _ ** _did _ ** _ it matter? Why did you care? He’s with someone else. __Why can’t _ ** _you_ ** _ be with someone? Even if it’s fake. It made you feel good...it made you feel appreciated for _ ** _something _ ** _ that _ ** _only you _ ** _ could give considering the circumstances._

“Pfft!” You fake a laugh as much as you possibly can, almost fooling _ yourself _. 

Sans looks strange before that lazy unreadable grin is back in place per usual. His own form of poker face.

“Oh, please.” You pretend to brush off Red’s flirty smirk and brow bone waggles, his eye sockets giving the impression of being half lidded. He’s really overselling. 

“So...how have you been? I haven’t seen or heard from you in a long time..when did you and Red start to talk?” Sans’ deep, lazy voice is as ear catching as always and your attention is consumed by it against your attempts to try and be indifferent. Everything about this huge monster captured you, even his flaws. You loved every single part of him.

_ It hurts.. _

You try to not smile sadly, but forcefully faking your cheeriness was weighing on you. Your eyes glimmer in sorrow, lips barely lifting at the corners, and you tilt your head to the side dejectedly.

“We started talking very recently.” You try not to imply anything too much or give away your true mood, but with Sans so near it was becoming harder and harder.

_ ‘ Red understands me. Completely. It’s nice...but weird at the same time?’ _You wanted to say that, but held your tongue. You don’t know why you almost said it...but..

“Heh. What’s with the look, kid?” He raises a brow bone at you but there are hints of sweat-like magic near his temple. You don’t know why he seems nervous suddenly but don’t think too much on it. Sans was always hard to read- even through all your years of friendship.

“I...I’m sorry I haven’t tried to keep in touch this past month. I feel kind of guilty.” You wring your hands together looking down at your lap. Sans visibly relaxes with your words. He smiles softly at you, his eyelights fuzzing over with a gentleness you’re all too familiar with. Your heart is hammering against your chest and you worry everyone can hear it, because you certainly can. You’re trembling with his nearness after so long and almost forget why you had been avoiding him.

Then the front door opens.

Vee stands there in all her glory, her inky black hair cascading over her shoulder in straight silky strands. Her dark eyes and pale skin contrasts her strikingly bold red dress and black heels, the weather was definitely not ideal for that but you hardly took note of it, seeing how gorgeous she is. Her breasts and hips aren’t very shapely but she has a nice curve to her body all the same.

You can’t help comparing yourself to her. Your hair isn’t straight at all like Vee’s; thick curls swirl around your face and down your back neatly _ but crazily in your opinion _. Sans and Papyrus had once asked if you did your curls with an iron and seemed shocked to hear this was just your typical hair. You hated your curls, but Papyrus didn't stop poking his fingers into the center of each loop until you kindly asked him to. Even Sans had seemed to have the urge to touch you then, but he didn’t. You’re heavier than Vee and you wished you could lose this extra weight every time you saw her on Sans’ arm. She was built like a model, lean and narrow. Her eyes are dark and sharp while yours are bright and calm. She looks so confident in how she holds herself while you always give the impression of being guarded and closed off. She’s slender and tall and you’re the shortest in your family. You always seemed younger because of your baby face and height but Vee was as mature and beautiful as they came.

Sans smiles upon seeing his girlfriend. “Hey babe.” He says sweetly and you feel your soul crack.

“Sans, baby-” Vee begins, but stops when she sees Red sitting at the table. Her dark eyes flash in a split second with an emotion you didn’t have time to decipher. She regards the situation of you all sitting and eating breakfast before clicking over to Sans and giving him a kiss on top of his head.

As she does so, she stares _ straight _at Red.

_ ‘What the hell?’ _ It threw you off for a whole different reason other than the fact she was with the skeleton you loved, it felt like she was trying to dig into Red with her actions, the way she held his stare and didn’t let him look away as if she was flaunting her relationship at him.

** _Why?.._ **

Red stirs next to you, rising up suddenly and disturbing the small semblance of silence in the house. You jump against your will, whipping your head to him in shock. Everyone feels the atmosphere grow thicker in a split second, the hairs on the back of your neck are standing straight up with goosebumps prickling your skin.

It takes a few moments for you to register his hand wrapped around your shoulder, pulling you up. “R-Red?” You stammer.

“Hey, what’re you doing-” Sans stands, his expression turning into a scowl, white eyelights glaring at Red’s hand on your body. Vee looks shocked for a few seconds before her eyes narrowed angrily. You don’t know if she’s angry at the fact Red is suddenly pulling you, or for other reasons. 

Not getting a chance to question Red further, or anyone really, you’re both teleported in the blink of an eye. You find yourself, in your apartment? You had everyone over for dinner **once** a few months ago, and that seemed to be all that was needed for the huge monster towering over you to be able to come and go as he pleased.

“Red-” You stutter, fear bubbling along your skin.

He looked so angry- where you dealt with ** _this _ **in sadness and reluctant acceptance, Red was completely furious and bitter.

“The _ fuck _ does she want from ** _me_ **?” He jerked away from you, his coat whipping about his body.

You move back, your eyes shining in worry for your...friend? You guess if anything, he was that, as dangerous as that thin line was. He’s pacing now, grinding his teeth so hard even you can hear it.

“Looking at me like that? Like It’s my own fucking fault I’m angry? Like I _ wanted _ to lose her? As if this is just okay?” He laughed, almost sounding insane. 

You want to touch him, to comfort him in some way, but you don’t know if it’s within his boundaries. He stops pacing, standing eerily still in the middle of your living room.

“What the fuck does she want…” His gruff voice is hollow and sad.

“Red...” You pull his face down towards you, catching his crimson eyelights with your watery orbs, tears budding at the corners of your lashes.

You hate seeing him hurt like this; no one should go through this, and it pulls at your heart. “Come here…” You whisper, tugging him to your bedroom. He follows almost numbly, as if he is hypnotized and unaware of his surroundings. You make it without too much trouble.

“What the fuck does she want from me-” You bring him to sit on your queen size bed, your eyes revealing your sadness for him. It seemed- like he was finally being forced to accept this. Vee’s rude awakening wouldn’t allow him to deny it any longer.

Vee and Sans...**are together.** It isn’t a joke. This is how things are now. Nothing you did could change that.

“Red. Look at me.” You gently rub a thumb over his cheekbone.

His eyelights flutter at your touch, successfully pulling his attention.

“I’m here... okay? Just like you were for me..I’m here.” You don’t know where this strength came from, but seeing Red in such open pain made your body and mind move without control. You went straight to comfort him.

“.......” He doesn’t say anything, but slowly, he leans against you. His body is tense and it seems like he’s trying his hardest to even allow your hands on him, it felt like at any moment he would flee; but at the same time _ he _ ran to your house. To _ your _ arms. He was really serious about being there for one another no matter how shallow this newfound... ** _strange _ **relationship was.

“Did I do something wrong?..” he sounds so confused..

“No.” You wouldn’t let him think that. “You didn’t do anything wrong. You just fell in love.” You rub his back gently, feeling his body shake. 

_ All you both did was fall in love. _

It was in this moment- you realize he’s crying. Hard.

Vee had done it, she had broken his heart. You’re unsure of her actions earlier, but know one thing; he got her message loud and clear. Seeing this strong giant of a monster crumbling like sand between your fingers made your eyes sting. He really loved her. He probably still does, because just like him, Sans hasn’t left your thoughts or heart. You could never stop thinking about him not even for an instant and you’re sure Red is the same, if not worse towards Vee.

“...Do you want to lay down?” Your voice is gentle and calm against his skull. Your fingers continuing to rub his back up and down soothingly as he continued shaking against your much smaller figure.

He doesn’t answer you but you feel him nod.

“Okay…” you lay him on your bed gently. It’s unneeded; he wouldn’t break, you had come to see how strong boss monsters actually are and you were all too familiar with the fact that each of these skeletons had that high ranking status. However, seeing this very creature of _ pure power _ crumble so... _ humanly _ made you handle him carefully. Not to mention, Red has LV and you knew what power that gave. Seeing how strong Sans was; without LV, made you ponder on Red’s strength which more than likely is superior to his doppelganger’s because of the fact he had that perk in itself. And even then he’s vulnerable.

“C’mere…” his voice is guttural but soft at the same time, it makes your barely restrained tears finally fall.

You turn your back to him and wiggle into his hold. Immediately, his face is pushed into your hair, teeth kissing the nape of your neck with a single arm and leg thrown over your side.

“..Thank you…” you hardly hear it over his sniffles.

Your heart breaks for him, you didn’t think a broken heart could shatter anymore than it was, but yours does. Despite it all, Sans’ beautiful eyelights flash to your mind, with hues of blue that are gentle and light.

“No...thank you.” You reply.

Funny how this was the same situation as yesterday except _ you _ are the one doing the true comforting. This may become a routine for the both of you.

You wondered how long it would last. You wondered if Vee and Sans would last. If they didn’t, would you and Red be the same? You hoped at least you both could be friends.

Red made you feel calm. Not the image of Sans in his place- _ he; _ ** _Red_ ** made you feel calm. You wanted at least his friendship above all else if this ‘rebound’ failed or Vee and Sans broke it off, you still wanted him in your line of sight, in your reach, for him to be accessible to you, because your first taste left you pondering the possibility of him in your life. This shallow, _ strange _, relationship would more than likely, become a deep and close friendship and you feared if it went beyond that, how you would take another rejection, because you saw how Red looked at you when he was trying to imagine Vee. 

You saw how he looked at the real Vee. With complete fascination. Passionate fire, protectiveness, and love. You wanted to hate her, you wanted to wish she never existed. That she would just disappear, but then you realize how horrible that was and instantly felt ashamed.

How could you even think that? About _ anyone _? Especially if they had never hurt you on purpose or actively tried to make you suffer?

…………………...

You want to hate her…

…………………...

Instead, you hate yourself.


	3. Selfless

You attempted to clear everything up with Sans through a text the next morning after seeing Red off from your apartment. 

_ 'Hey Sans, sorry about that whole scene. Everything is okay now, Red got it out of his system. You know how he feels about Vee, everyone does.' _

He left it on read so you knew he had seen it but don’t know why he didn’t at least say his typical, lazy ‘k’ response. You tried not to think about how you worded the message too much or that he may be angry about it, overthinking things never helped. And yet here you are overthinking.

However he felt about Red’s reaction didn’t matter; what you said was true. It was obvious Red wasn’t going to just accept Vee and Sans’ being together, he hated it..._ and so did you. _At least the dark skeleton wasn’t actively trying to end their relationship or interfere.

After this entire episode you felt you knew Red better, the circumstances would always be strange, but nonetheless you were beginning to see a devotion form, not to this fakeness; but to Red. You had a newfound _ want _ to be his shoulder to cry on, to be someone he could turn to in his darkest hours, what a strange feeling. You feared it was the beginnings of a friendship so as soon as you felt the yearning blossoming, you _ squashed _it.

_ ‘I don’t need to make this more complicated than it already is.’ _

Could you really _ only use _ Red? Was it possible for you? You had always been such an empathetic person. Is this in your range of abilities? Could you be unfeeling towards him? You already felt loyalty towards Red, not to mention care for his well being...

**Maybe this idea isn’t as great as you first thought it was.**

In he beginning you both hadn’t really been thinking, and now that you have a somewhat level head, you are overwhelmed with doubt. You stare down at your hands, your newly painted nails shiny and simple. They are black with a holo top coat. You don’t know why you decided to paint them black but as you began on your toes with the same color, you start to bite your bottom lip.

Black...just fit your mood, was all.

You finished painting and drying them a bit later, your eyes closing with thought. 

Sans and you...what where you to him? Did you have a right to ask? Did he really...not understand how you feel? 

_ ‘Should I tell him?’ _

But...he’s with Vee now. Wouldn’t that be interfering in their relationship? Why did you care if you interfered? Besides, she didn’t seem like such a catch after the scene she pulled earlier with Red.

_ ‘Sans wouldn’t be with her if she wasn’t at least decent. Maybe she was just making a point to Red about her relationship...Red did say he got mad about it and that she probably hated him..’ _

Why would both Red and Sans like Vee if she wasn’t a good person? Of course she had great qualities, it only made sense as to why Sans is dating her. It was the harsh reality of the situation no matter how you wished otherwise.

You blew on your nails despite them being completely dry. The holo top coat shines nicely and you found yourself tilting your fingers at angles to catch the light, translucent rainbows of color flashed back from the sparkling flecks. Your eyes sting and your tears fall without even batting an eyelash. You needed closure of some sort. To confess and be rejected would probably be the medicine to that, but what if you made Sans doubt what he had going for him and Vee? It would be your fault. What if he really didn’t feel that way, _ you could ruin your friendship over your selfishness.. _

_ ‘What do I do……….’ _

You brought your knees up to lay your head on top of them. Your heart and soul are screaming in agony.

_ ‘I’m pathetic, I can’t be selfish...I can’t wish they will break up and hate each other...Why? Why can’t I want them to end anymore like in the beginning?’ _

But the truth was, that before your own feelings, your friends would always come first. That’s just how you are, loyalty was your biggest flaw and strength. Why did you have to love him _ so much? _ Why couldn’t you just be a selfish person deep down? Why are you like this?

After a few more minutes of thinking you come to a sudden groundbreaking revelation. You don’t want Sans to lose that smile he gets when Vee enters the room. A calm almost serene grin that overcomes him, something you’ve never seen from him personally, _ Vee _ could bring it out.

** _Sans is happy…_ **

You couldn’t wish for his happiness to end even if that meant he could find something better with _you,_ **if** he even returned your feelings. Right now, _ Vee _ is with Sans and despite your inner turmoil, you _ want _ him to be happy. You’ve always wanted his happiness.

_Because you love Sans. _

How are you going to tell Red?..

* * *

“- Y/n!” Red gruffly yells your name, waving his hand in front of your face.

You jump to attention, blinking owlishly back at the giant skeleton across the table from you. He holds his cup of coffee and stares at you with a curious look. 

This coffeeshop is thankfully never busy, it’s only the two of you in it currently, but you still look around in embarrassment for spacing out. Red has invited you out for coffee as you were on your way to work, you had enough time so didn’t see why you couldn’t.

“Sorry- I’ve just been thinking a lot..” You sigh, dropping your head into your palm where your elbow sits perched on the glass counter.

“Tch. I can tell.” He snickers before easing back into his chair. “..You wanna talk about it?” His voice is it’s normal gruffness but underneath that tone are hints of softness.

Red was being gentle towards you without needing comfort?

  
  


“I-I’m okay. It’s really nothing..just about Sans like usual.” You shrug, wrapping your fingers around your mug of coffee dejectedly. You see your once bright and vibrant eyes mirroring back at you, but with lifeless sadness. You give the cup a quick swirl to erase the image.

Red scoffs, his mood darkening with the mention of his alternate self. “Yeah. He’s an asshole.” He shrugs nonchalantly as if discussing the weather.

“No he isn’t, stop being like that.” You nudge his leg with your heel from underneath the table, your eyes sharpening into a glare at his insult.

“Sorry...well, not really, but I get it. You love the bastard, don't want people talking shit about him.” He gives you a smug smirk, resting his chin in his own palm now.

“.....About that.” You begin, almost poking your fingers together in the bad habit you once had as a child.

The skeleton is once again all ears, but here you are hesitating again in nervousness. Should you tell him? How should you put it? How do you make it casual?..

“Well?” Red raises a brow bone at you, urging you to continue.

“I-....Um. Well..I’ve been thinking...maybe, I don't know...maybe this entire situation isn’t as bad...as I thought?” You clasp your hands together, pressing the joined palms into your lap.

Red gives you an unreadable smile, his expression appears friendly but the way his shoulders and back stiffens tells you otherwise.

“_**Explain**_.” His tone is dead and flat.

_ ‘Is he going to get mad? Please don't get mad…’ _

“I...I think maybe losing Sans to Vee isn’t that bad? I don’t know her personally...but I see how happy Sans gets when she enters the room...He’s never looked at me the way he looks at Vee.” You feel your eyes sting, but will yourself to stay calm. Saying it outloud hurt a lot more than realizing it alone at home. Saying it out loud..._ destroyed _ you. “I don’t want Sans to be unhappy..and he** is** happy, Vee is happy too, I see it…” You wipe at your cheeks when you feel the telltale sign of tears falling.

_ ‘What hurts the most is that I’m not as important to him, as he is to me…’ _

“So...what? You’re gonna just accept this?” Red sounds almost accusatory towards you, his tone of voice is almost a whisper. 

“I’m..going to try.” Your smile is sad. Tears are streaming down your face, your cheeks feel hot and your lips are trembling. You don’t know how you look, but it must be pathetic.

“Y/n...you don’t have to accept anything-” Red puts his arm across the table, placing his giant hand on top of your knuckles. His eye lights glow with care, deep worry, and hints of anger.

You shake your head silently, dropping your face into your free hand. “This is how I can move on…” You hold his hand, nodding towards the contact. “You can help...just by being here..” You seem to be getting better at crying silently.

“Y/n, how can you be okay with this? I- I made the biggest scene when Vee told me-” Red is genuinely confused.

“Because I love Sans...I love him _ so much. _I will always put his happiness before m-mine…It’s how I’ve always been..I won’t tell him my feelings, I won’t interfere with them...I don’t want to possibly ruin anything...not anymore..” You have both of your hands on his outstretched fingers now. He meets your watering eyes as hurt, surprise, care, so many emotions flash back at you that you can’t keep up. “Vee makes Sans happy...so I won’t mope about it. I’ll -accept it. I know you and I deal with ** _this _ **differently...but in the end, we both want them to be happy, right?” You wipe at your face again.

Red stares at you before sighing. “Sure….” He doesn’t seem so sure when he says that, but you smile anyways. 

This quick coffee stop didn't go the way you thought it would; but with that you stand and leave for work. “See you around, thanks for the coffee...” You leave just as quickly as you had came, cleaning your face of your tears until you feel yourself to be presentable for the public. 

You should have just turned him down, you hope your eyes aren’t too puffy.

* * *

Red doesn’t understand you.

The cigarette against his teeth burns like a beacon in the black enamel of the night, he takes in the blanket of starless city sky emotionlessly. His capturing red eye lights glow with a fire all their own and it’s only emphasized in the darkness, as if at any moment red sparks would crackle from them like a burning fire.

He didn’t understand how you could accept the fact that Sans had left you for some stranger. He just _ didn’t _get it. So far up until now, he had understood you perfectly, but with this newfound revelation of yours, he had been thrown off entirely. You both have reacted similarly in how you felt about being thrown away, but this ** _selflessness…_ **.he didn’t...he…?

Red grumbles under his breath, taking another drag from his cancer stick, almost angrily. The steps of a porch isn’t an ideal place to sit when it’s as freezing as tonight, but he just didn’t give a damn. Everyone was inside the house, their murmuring voices erupting into laughter every now and then. He could mainly hear his brother and Classic Papyrus. Vee and Sans are in there as well, he hardly heard them speaking, but he could pick out their voices over the loud exclamations of his brother and Papyrus either way.

**Your face flashes to mind and he stops mid-drag of his cig. **

_ You had looked so sad _. 

He had wanted to comfort you, but for a whole other reason besides your arrangement. He had genuinely wanted to make you feel better… He really meant it, that first night, when he said you looked better smiling. Because you did. Your eyes had brightened and the corners of your lips lifted gently. You were beautiful, why couldn’t you see that? Hiding underneath all those clothes and acting so passive? The first time he met you, you had a fire, a strong will he found charming. Recently, it seems to have been _ stolen _.

_ ‘What the fuck am I going on about? She ain’t my friend...or anything…’ _

You’re not his friend...that’s right. So why did he care about you so much?

“Tch. Way to go. Of course I would make this entire mess even more complicated..” Red chuckles darkly, slapping himself in the head.

He had to go and start looking at you than more what you both had agreed to. Friends? What the hell. This entire situation was his idea to begin with and _ he _was the one messing it up already?

_ ‘She isn’t going to interfere with them? She’s not going to confess either?...She doesn’t even know if the bastard ever really had feelings for her and she’ll be okay with that?..Because _ ** _he’s _ ** _ happy? Why? How?...’ _

** _“What did you fuck up now?”_ **

Red almost jumped out of his nonexistent skin. He whips his head to the left, peering behind his shoulder. Vee stands there, her hands on her hips and a sharp glare pointedly burning a hole through him. She has a form fitting and simple cream romper on. Her heels are gold and her jacket is beige with gold accents.

“Heh. Hey there, Vee.” He scoffs at her, turning his attention away with indifference.

Vee raises an elegant brow, shifting her weight to her left foot and tapping her heel with her other. “What’s on your mind?” She invites herself to sit beside him.

“Tch. Why do you care? Might consider putting on some clothes, it’s chilly.” Red gives a smug grin, blowing his smoke in her direction rudely.

She waves a hand through the smoke, her glare becoming impossibly sharper. “Quit being an asshole.” She huffs, turning her head away from him in a haughty manner.

“Heh. Like you the other morning? Don’t think I’m on that level yet, babe.” He shrugs. Usually Vee’s appearance would always be welcomed, recently, however; he just wanted to fight with her.

“You already know why I did that. You needed to back off...I’m _ serious _about Sans.” Her voice is firm, leaving no room for argument, but Red wasn’t having any of that.

“Tch, of course you’re serious about him.” He rolls his eyes.

“What’s _ that _supposed to mean?” Vee stands, her coat making a swift rustling noise; standing as quickly as she sat. Red joins her, towering over her effectively although she was not that much shorter than him.

“You know damn well what I mean, can’t stomach a monster with death under his belt, huh? You think Classic fucking Sans is a clean slate! You think he’s never killed anyone before?” Red is so angry. He didn’t understand how Vee could just turn her back on him for some weaker version of himself, someone who didn’t even know her.

“Those resets don’t matter, he didn’t look for that situation, he did what he had to when he was the only one left..” Vee crossed her arms under her breastbone.

Red actually is taken aback by that comment. _ ‘He didn’t _ ** _look _ ** _ for it? And _ ** _I _ ** _ did?’ _

“So because his universe is by far more peaceful, therefore making him more innocent, ** _I’M _ ** to blame for how ** _I _ **turned out? Do you not remember our universe Vee?!” He is chuckling, a deep boisterous laugh erupting from his chest.

Vee purses her lips tightly, gripping her arms against her stomach.

“Of course you remember. _ That’s _ where **you’re ** from, not ** _here_ **. You act like you’ve never lived there, like all the shit we’ve been through just never happened? A universe literally where it’s kill or be killed, how could I not come out perfect!? How fucking stupid of me!” He throws his cigarette on the floor, stomping it into the ground.

“Shut up, Red-” Vee bows her head, her arms still crossed and tight against her figure.

“No, explain to me! Explain how your perfect skeleton, a version of ME, is better suited for you! He doesn’t understand what you’ve been through or what your true world is like! Or what** you’re** really like! How can you-”

“He doesn’t remind me of that ** _hell, _ **like you do!” Vee screams, her dark eyes fluttering with tears that stream and fall down her pale cheeks. Her lean body is shaking and she looks absolutely furious. “He doesn’t remind me everyday the hell I’ve always wanted to escape! You think seeing LV makes me feel safe? You think I enjoy being with someone who has killed? I was horrified when you showed me it, I couldn’t understand how you of all people could do that just to get a power stat!”

Red is slapped silent, her words cutting into him more than he ever thought she could.

“Heh...hahahaha!” He is laughing at himself. 

How stupid he was to believe he and Vee had _ anything _ if she thought this way about him. He wasn’t a killer on purpose, he did what he had to. If she couldn’t see that, _ why is he still pining after her? _

**“You don’t know me at all.”**

He teleports away, leaving Vee staring at the spot he once stood.

* * *

Work went very well today. You’re in a better mood than usual as well, maybe this newfound outlook on Vee and Sans’ relationship would help you in the long run. Although that very morning you had cried your eyes out, the day went on without any probing questions about your puffy eyes from anyone, and now it was ending pretty good.

You’re walking out to the parking garage without much thought besides your parrotlet, Ori, and a nice dinner of chinese take out. You frequented the chinese place down the street from your apartment often, and they would give you leftover veggies for Ori every now and then. They preferred fresh ingredients so you didn’t complain when they gave you a small carton of greens. Ori loved them.

An hour later you’re walking up the stairs to your apartment with a bag containing a carton of noodles, beef broccoli, as well as sweet and sour chicken. Seems like no leftover greens today, which is fine there are still fruit and veggies for Ori to feast on later. Once inside your house you let out a loud sigh, dropping your purse on the ground, locking the door behind you, throwing your shoes off, and dragging your now bare feet to the kitchen. You grab a paper plate, serving yourself a helping of food.

“Oriiii.” You say this in an almost sing song voice, walking over to the cage and lifting the latch to unlock the door. Ori peeps excitedly like usual, before jumping onto the railing of the cage entrance and taking flight. Your shoulders relax even further than before. You serve her with an arrangement of seeds, veggies and a small portion of fruit on one of her play corners. Once your daily after work routine is done, you sit on the couch in content with your food, flicking the TV on to watch some movies.

** _‘Ting’_ **

A mouthful of noodles later, your phone goes off. You reach into your purse that sits on the armrest of the couch and flick open the lock screen.

It’s Red?

_ ‘Where are you?’ _

You gave a confused hum, but responded truthfully. You don’t think much of it, and return to watching shows on your T.V.

  
  


“Y/n.” Red is suddenly in the middle of your living room, looking as if a demon of rage has possessed his body. Those red eyelights of his seem even brighter, his teeth are grinding noisily, his foot is tapping in frustration and instantly upon seeing his foul mood, your heart falls into your stomach.

“Red…? What’s wrong?” You’re sitting crisscrossed on your couch, the coffee table in front of you has your various assortments of chinese takeout laid out. You don’t know what to do with his random appearance, so you stare up and him in confused anxiety.

It’s unnerving to have him just pop into your house honestly, you valued your privacy and this obvious boundary crossing had you a little upset.

“I’d appreciate if you ask if you can teleport next time...I value my privacy and you doing this makes me feel a little exposed and vulnerable..” You place your carton of noodles onto the coffee table alongside your other food containers.

He stops tapping his foot and stiffens. He’s staring at you silently before his shoulders deflate and his entire body appears to relax against his will.

“...You’re right, M’sorry..” He shrugs but _ does _seem serious about the apology, so you decide to let this slide just once. Before during the Vee situation, you had understood his irrationality, but now that boundaries are set clearly and he is able to think clearly, you expect him to respect these new invisible lines you have drawn.

“Did something happen?..” 

You look at his body language once more, seeing his once tense and angry posture dwindle to almost calmness. He seemed ready to yell until your voice reached him. Red doesn’t respond to you right away but he seems to be contemplating something in his head. After a few silent minutes he shrugs almost nonchalantly.

“It’s nothing..” His voice is that same gruffness you’re used to, but you don’t believe him for a second.

“You can tell me-”

“No..I just wanted to see you honestly. I usually would go off by myself if Vee or the bastard get on my nerves, but I guess...I’m tired of running from them and being..alone?” His eyelights shrink as he begins speaking his mind, and towards the end of his small tangent he looks almost shocked, as if realizing something himself.

“Oh, well that’s fine..I’m just watching shows, do you want to join me? I have food too. There’s enough for the both of us.” He didn’t seem to be lying, but you still felt there was something he wasn’t being entirely clear about with you. 

If he didn’t want to talk about it, though, then you wouldn’t make him. He didn’t seem angry anymore either way.

“.....sure.”

That night, you and Red stayed up watching movies and talking. The atmosphere was gentle and you introduced him to Ori. 

He had seemed shocked to see such a small and fragile animal be affectionate to anyone. You had explained a lot of humans had birds as pets and it just took a lot of work to form a bond and trust so it wasn’t that hard to keep them so long as they are the smaller cousins of the species.

“You don’t want a big bird? Why not this one seems to like you a lot.” He raised a brow bone at you.

“It’s not that I don’t want one, they’re just much higher maintenance. I don’t have enough room in this small apartment for them either way. Besides, Ori and I have been together since she was weaned.” You gave her a nice head scratch from your knee she perched upon.

“Hmmm. Does she only like you?” He moved a finger towards her and before you could warn him she hissed and flew off.

“Hah...a little.” You snickered behind your hand, mirth shining from your bright eyes to the skeleton that sat beside you.

“Heh.” He chuckled alongside you, finding your bird’s attitude, charming for such a small creature.

“Hey. Thanks for the company.” He shrugged, his smile genuine and soft. Even his eyelights seemed to lighten when directed at you. You felt your heart ease into a calm beat, your long lashes lowering with the peaceful feeling.

“No problem. We’re in this together, right?” You nudged him with your shoulder, your bright smile reaching your eyes.

He didn’t say anything and you felt him stiffen.

“Yeah.”


	4. Friends

“Y/n.”

You’re walking in town window shopping for the upcoming holiday when you hear your name being called from behind, and so, you turn.

** _It’s Sans._ **

_ ‘Fuck…’ _

You try your best to keep an indifferent face, but before you can stop it, you clearly appear startled.

“Sans...Hey.” Your greeting couldn't have sounded more lame or tense._ Real smooth. _

Sans raises a brow bone at you and before you know it, he’s right in front of you; making you feel excited and nervous all at the same time. You feel the familiar state of shaky knees and jittery hands taking over your body. His nearness leaves you winded and you attempt to reign control over your panicking heart but it’s no use. This monster always worked you up.

He’s wearing his typical blue hoodie with black shorts and his smells reaches your sensitive nose easily, making your strong resolve to be unaffected almost crumble.

“How have you b-been?” Stop stuttering dammit.

You tug at your grey tights and poncho nervously, wishing you had baggier clothes on that didn’t hug your hips or thighs as your tights are doing, but at the same time you're thankful for the loose like fit that ponchos have normally. 

“Heh. You know, just killing time before Vee gets out of work. She’s been hounding me about shopping for the holiday, so I figured I’d look at what could be up for grabs here.” He chuckles to himself recalling his girlfriend’s complaining.

“She can be a huge nag, but I don’t really mind it? Is that weird?” He scratches the side of his chin, a wide grin overcoming him.

_ That serene smile.. _

Seeing his genuine love for Vee reminds you of his devotion to her, and your shaking limbs and nervous body ceases. You regain control over yourself, your bright eyes twinkling up at Sans with care despite the small stinging in the back of your chest.

** _You’re happy for him. _ **

You finally smile, a true genuine smile for the first time in months; up at Sans. You’re proud of yourself because what you have been preaching to Red, wasn’t all just talk. _ You’re doing it. You’re letting him go little by little. _

“I’m happy for you, Sans. Vee seems to make you happy. Everyone needs someone like that.” 

You feel the bittersweetness of _ this _settle painfully inside your soul, but you aren’t lying when you say you’re glad he’s found someone. You really are. You would always want your friend’s happiness no matter how you felt otherwise.

Sans looks strange for a split second before he slumps in a way you can’t describe. He seems conflicted.

“So what are you up to? Care if I join?” He has his trademark cheshire smirk gracing his face and seems to be acting normal.

Could you and Sans hang out like old times?...Are you ready for that step?

“Sure.” You say it without trying, the calmness inside you finally reaching your haywired mind. You feel completely in control now, even now with Sans walking beside you.

“So. Have you been avoiding me? I don’t ever see you anymore, and we don’t hang out either like we used to.” He nudges you with his elbow, his gigantic height dwarfs you next to him but he is gentle in his playful jab.

You snicker, your nose wrinkling in a fake look of disgust as you tap him back.

“I’m not avoiding you, I’ve been working overtime for the holidays. I need to get everyone presents afterall.” You cross your arms under your breasts, shaking your head disapprovingly at him. In all honesty it was true, you _ aren’t _avoiding Sans anymore.

He raises a brow bone at that. “You don’t have to work overtime just to get everyone a present Y/n..” he says this, but the way his eyelights soften tells you otherwise, it shows that he appreciates your thoughtfulness.

“You know I always buy everyone presents. Even if it’s something small. I assume we’ve hung out enough for you to realize that.” You stick your tongue out at him. This playful banter comes easily just as before; before the universe mash. Before everything changed. It feels like everything between you and him is back to normal.

“I mean, you hang out with Red way more than me now a days, just have to make sure you’re the same old you.” He sounds lighthearted, but the fact he brings this up has your walls flipping up defensively.

You purse your lips tightly, attempting to keep your emotions in check. 

_ Why did he have to say that so suddenly? _

Did he really just want to hang out with you? Was there something else that he was trying to do asking to walk alongside you? You hope not...you really hope not, but the voice in the back of your head is screaming otherwise.

“Red...Is a nice guy. He has a gentle side I’ve come to see and appreciate.” You stare at the ground, watching as your feet take one step in front of the other.

“Vee never has anything nice to say about him, so I’m just checking to see if you’re alright.” Sans stops, and you feel his hands rest on your shoulders, the contact makes your heart jump into your throat but you ignore it.

“..Vee has nothing nice to say?...Vee and Red have been through a lot together back in their universe, how can she speak badly of him?” You don’t even blush at being so close to Sans’ face when he bends the slightest to look you in the eye. The intimacy of this situation goes right over your head and is the farthest thing from your mind.

“You don’t have to feel obligated to him in any way, Y/n. If he helped you with anything, don’t let him hold it over your head, he tends to do that.” Sans seems a little frustrated with your praise of Red and the telltale signs of red flags flash before your eyes like blinding bright sirens.

_ ‘Please Sans...Please just miss me like I’ve _ ** _at least _ ** _ missed you...please don’t do this..’ _ You’re begging any form of higher power that he isn’t here just to talk shit about Red to your face.

“Y/n. Vee knows Red better than both of us, I take her word for anything she has to say about him because of that. I just don’t want you getting burned like he did to her.” Sans does seem genuinely concerned for you, but it’s because of his pure intentions that has you almost _ livid _.

** _Burned?...You mean like how she burned him when she turned her back on him and started dating Sans?_ **

_ ‘Why is Vee being so cruel towards Red?’ _Is the most important question you have right now.

Red is so genuine when it comes to Vee that you sometimes feel guilty in helping him move on. He may have had a fallling out with her but his care for her was as true as it came, it’s pure and unconditional. How could anyone take that for granted? 

Your question seems to be answered._ Vee took that for granted. _Did she not want to salvage at least their friendship? Was she trying to throw him completely away?

Why? _ This isn’t fair… _

“Sans-” You grab his hands that rest on your person, pulling them away from yourself and gently pushing them against his chest.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about...You have no clue how much Vee means to Red. He would never treat her badly. And furthermore, he **isn’t** a bad guy. He’s great! Why don’t you go back to Vee and ask her _ why _ she is speaking this way about her ** _friend_ **? How did she get burned? How did he do her wrong? Did she ever tell you?” Your inner fire that has felt stripped from you for so long, flickers. Your strong willed soul hums with the familiar heat as your back straightens and your chest puffs out.

Sans seems surprised, his beautiful eye lights latching onto your narrowed orbs that have sharpened into angry slits.

**It’s too late to ** ** _not _ ** **care about Red.**

At your question Sans goes silent. So Vee _ didn’t _tell him the reason.

“You should really get to know your girlfriend’s reasons for doubting others before you just take her word for _ anything _ . Red isn’t perfect, by any means, but he isn’t cruel like _ she _ is being towards him. I expected more from your partner and the girl Red once **loved**....” You emphasize the word ‘loved’ but even with the exaggeration on the word, Sans’ expression of pure confusion still comes. “Don’t speak to me for a few weeks. I don’t need you speaking badly of Red in front of me or warning me about him. I know him better that you ** _and _ ** Vee at this point and I don’t live with him or have years of history with him. _ I know _ he isn’t what she is making him out to be. Red has told me about his universe, has ** _Vee _ **told you about it?” You ask him the icebreaking question with fake arrogance. 

You don’t feel any pride at the fact that Red has been more open to you about where he’s from than Vee has with Sans. Maybe you should, it could mean she was a horrible person and didn’t deserve Sans; but seeing the way his face just….** _falls_ **, brings you no joy. You’re sad for Sans..._ and _ Vee. They had things to work through, but you wouldn’t stand here and let either of them speak poorly of Red. “I’m leaving...see you around.” You excuse yourself, frustrated tears pricking the sides of your lashes. 

You feel Sans’ huge fingers grip your wrist but you violently pull your smaller hand away from him with an angry cry, not listening to anything he may be saying to you.

_ ‘Does he not think for himself anymore?’ _

You walk away quickly, rubbing your eyes with your knuckles.

* * *

A month passes with frequent visits between you and Red. It has become a norm every few days to meet up either at the lakefront park or at the local coffee shop near your job. You can see that the two of you are making progress with healing, although slow, it is improvement all the same. The main source of your relationship has not changed. Although, you and Red are attempting to grow from Sans and Vee, the dynamic of **use** in each other- the core reason, had shifted. No longer are there imaginings of your ‘true’ source of interest. 

Now it was entirely for comfort.

“_ If you’re accepting them, I guess you’re gonna try to get over the bastard right? We can still be ... affectionate- if you want. It helps me too, besides ...I'm gonna try moving past Vee. She’s a bitch.” _

You knew Red didn’t mean it but when he called Vee out of her name you had still been shocked. One thing even more perplexing was the joy you felt hearing him say that he wanted to get over her. That meant he could be with someone else who could make him happy, make him feel appreciated. You want him to find that, he deserves it. Among this progress came another huge problem, an issue you hadn’t thought would ever rear its head or even come into existence.

_ **You and Red are incredibly comfortable with one another now.** _

Not just in one another’s presence- comfortable with one another’s _ touch _. This recent discovery happened when you had been visiting the skelebros house when Edge and Papyrus ** _very loudly_ ** commented on how affectionate the two of you have been lately. What shocked you and Red the most was the fact that neither of you had realized it until they said anything.

You would be sitting next to each other, simply doing nothing, but then you’d find your thighs touching. Sometimes the two of you would be standing side by side, speaking or even conversing normally, and find yourselves shoulder to shoulder or leaning against one another. You had attempted to stop this and something even more shocking came to your knowledge.

You had to _ stop yourself _from touching Red.

The first time you realized this, your eyes dilated in almost horror. Your fingers and arms had twitched, the strain of _ not _ lifting, to reach out to the giant skeleton had thrown you into bewilderment. It was a **habit** to touch him and you had developed it without trying. Now that you really thought about it, it was more than likely the results of using one another for pure comfort like you have been doing for the past month. It was bound to happen, now how do you deal with it? It was dangerous wasn’t it? Shouldn’t you try to stop?

“Who cares if they notice. No one thinks we’re dating and we won’t ever cross that line with each other because it would be a pain for us. We’ll be fine. ** _Just don’t ever look at me as a friend.” _ **Red said it with almost warning, his dark eye sockets glowering down at you, gold canine flashing in the dim moonlight.

_ ‘Just don’t ever look at me as a friend…’ _No….

You had forced a small smile. Agreeing with him. You promised that if you ever did see him in that way, you’d be sure to break things off. He had looked pleased, patting you on the head gently which had your stomach flipping.

** _You liar._ **

* * *

Red is sitting at home on the couch, humming along to the classic rock Edge loves so much. 

It’s about dinner time and everyone is coming over tonight to begin this new ‘tradition’ both Papyrus’ have almost forced upon all their friends.

All the alternates and originals will be present. Thankfully the house is big enough for everyone, but despite that he was still not looking forward to it. He appreciated his friends, but he just wasn’t in the mood to mingle socially ...unless, of course, _ you were there. _

However, you couldn’t make it, something ‘came up’. Red had meant to ask you _why _you weren’t able to make the visit, considering Papyrus had been **_screaming _**about it _everyday. _He wanted everyone to make sure their schedule was cleared for the event and yet somehow you managed to weasel your way out.

_ ‘It ain’t like her.’ _Something must have happened.

Now that he thought about it, you had been acting strange for about two and a half weeks. You didn’t mention Sans much anymore, and you were much more attentive when it came to Red or speaking about _ Red _instead of you?

He hadn’t realized anything until you canceled, now he couldn’t stop thinking about you or how you were doing.

_ ‘I couldn’t stop bitching about myself for a second and just _ ** _look _ ** _ at her? Just stop being such a selfish dick and _ ** _look _ ** _ at how extra quiet she’s been? The one person that actually deserves comfort, of course she’d try to hide it and focus on me. Selfless idiot.’ _His inner turmoil is drowning him so of course he recoils into his default mood. Angry and hostile.

“LAZYBONES! MAKE SURE YOUR MOOD IS BETTER WHEN OUR FRIENDS ARRIVE THEY DO NOT NEED TO BE SUBJECTED TO YOUR UNJUSTIFIED BICKERING!” Edge pokes his head out from the kitchen where he is preparing dinner, making sure to keep his doppleganger as far away from the preparations as possible. Unlike Edge, Papyrus wasn’t that great at cooking.

Red grumbles. He really didn’t want to be here right now. Papyrus is bouncing excitedly near the entryway to the kitchen. “Both Toriels will of course be bringing pies and more than likely Asgore will be delivering flowers or tea, so no need to overwork yourself Edge!”

Edge gives an exclamation of understanding. Red is given little to distract himself at this point, so he decides to walk outside for a smoke. The wooden porch creaks with his strides out the front door and he leans against the railing near the steps that lead up to the house.

It’s already getting dark, the setting gleam of fading daylight in the distance colors the horizon in bright hues of orange and pink. He hopes summer comes soon, he hated not seeing the sun like he’s become accustomed to. Too many years underground has him waking in a panic every few days, scrambling to his window just to be sure he isn’t in hell anymore and that he’s really on the surface. Everytime he sees the sun or the undeniable expanse of sky above, he deflates in relief. He lights his cig, taking a quick puff in the small cover of his palms before leaning back and exhaling with a tilt of his head, pulling his hoodie over his skull.

Red takes in the sight of the sun with lazy awareness. The beautiful picture it paints is appreciated but he still can’t stop his mind from wandering back to _ you _. The other day, he had opened up to you. It had been in the moment and he was kicking himself for it, but despite feeling inner hatred for getting too close to you like he said you _ shouldn't _ be doing, he couldn’t find it in himself to regret it.

** _You _**made it hard to regret it. 

You are so understanding and gentle with him and he couldn’t wrap his head around that. You didn’t think any less of him learning the reason he had killed to get LV. Instead of looking at him in disgust or horror, you had sadness etched into your eyes. Your lips had trembled with empathy for him. You had outstretched your hands to him- those small palms of yours, they could be crushed so easily in his own; but instead he finds himself falling into them. You’re so tiny but you made him feel so safe. The comfort of your touch had crippled him as he let you hug him. Your scent has become embedded into his mind. He knew your fragrance by heart and appreciated the small spritz you did normally at your neck and chest, in that moment he couldn’t stop himself from pushing his face right against your flesh there. It had felt as though you were surrounding his entire being. And before he knew it, he was crumbling before you.

His walls, those defensive layers he had wrapped so tightly around his soul in attempts to hide himself; it had fallen like a house of sand _ just like that _. You left him so transparent and open he couldn’t comprehend it.

So what did he do? He tried to jade you away from him.

_ ‘Just don’t look at me as a friend..’ _ He’s an idiot, because the truth of the matter- was that he **did** hope you looked at him _ more than just a tool _. He stopped using you as a replacement well before you both had agreed to it after all..so in summary; he’s a hypocrite, and he hates himself for it.

“Red!”

Red is pulled from his haywired mind at the sound of Frisk making her way down the sidewalk hand in hand with the ‘original’ Frisk. They had decided to call his universe’s Frisk, ‘Rii’ and Frisk- Frisk. He didn’t mind it so long as ‘Rii’ didn’t, so he couldn’t complain. In fact, she seemed to be happy with the nickname.

“My children, please, no running!” Both goats speak at the same time, flinching at the strange, but _ recently common _, occurrence.

His Toriel has become; ‘Tori’. Tori makes a nervous stammer, wringing her paws together in that uncontrollable anxiety of hers, but Toriel places a giant and gentle paw on her shoulder that seems to root her.

“Tori, please, it is alright, after all, we are as similar as one could possibly get to another.” The twitchy monstress deflates in relief, her jittery eyes and hands relaxing when gazing at her doppleganger’s soothing face. 

Red grins, huffing at the display of their developing relationship before turning to the teens in front of him. Rii and Frisk stand side by side and he takes in their appearances. Other than their eyes they mirror one another. Rii’s bright honey eyes are large and always opened, whereas Frisk’s seems to be half lidded and almost closed, a gentle gleam reflects back to anyone she makes eye contact with from her silver hues. Rii has a black and red jacket with black jeans and slip on sneakers. Frisk has opted for a simple white slip on hoodie with light blue jeans and white tennis shoes. They had always been such simple humans.

“Hey kids. How’s the new living arrangements treating you?” He forces a smile for them. 

As kind and understanding as _ you _ are, these ‘angels of prophecy’ tended to be more nosy than understanding, he didn’t need to give them something to pester him about, it would just set him off.

Rii smiles widely, her bright eyes flashing excitedly and Red doesn’t remember ever seeing her look like that. “Frisk and I are dating!” She shouts it like she has been wanting to scream it to the world for _ ages _.

Red actually flinches back in surprise. Sure he noticed how close the two have gotten, they’re practically inseparable, but he didn’t see _ this _coming.

“Woah, when did this happen?” He chuckles, but in the back of his mind he feels _ bitter _learning this.

_ ‘Even these _ ** _kids_ ** _ are finding love before me?’ _

“Well...we were going to wait to announce it to everyone, but I guess you can be special and be the first to know besides our moms.” Frisk’s voice is by far more gentle and soft spoken compared to Rii who has a more scratchy inflection. Her relaxed figure next to the bundle of energy that is her double is like night and day, and when Red sees this he begrudgingly sees how they complement each other.

“Heh. Well if it’s that serious, by all means; your secret is safe with me.” He winks lazily, waving them off as they bound up the stairs and past him.

_ ‘Brats.’ _

“How are you doing my dear friend?” Tori’s unsteady smile relaxes when near him and Red finds himself perking the smallest amount at seeing her after so long.

“Great, honestly, it’s getting better.” He shrugs, not wanting to speak too much on himself, he’s done that enough with you and look where you are now. Somewhere alone after offering all your care to him.

**He feels like shit.**

“Well, we can mingle later, for now I and Toriel must keep an eye on those two. Don’t need their curious minds getting the better of them if they’re left alone.” Tori shakes her head, a murderous glint flashes in her small beady eyes that could send chills up anyone’s back.

“You do that.” He nods towards her, watching as she takes the steps beside her alternate self with a creepy hum.

Tori had always acted like a double sided knife. Her child dating no matter if it was in a way themselves, didn’t stop her from that killer protectiveness that borderlines insanity.

“It is good to see you again, Red.” Toriel whispers politely to him, a small bow of her head directed his way as she ascends the stairs.

Those two seemed to be getting closer as well.

_ ‘I should message y/n.’ _

* * *

Why aren’t you at Papyrus’ dinner gathering? Why are you being a coward and hiding out in your apartment, alone, in the darkness of your room?

After letting Ori out to exercise and lounge about, you put her back into her cage with the oncoming hints of dread approaching your mind. You felt the panic attack sneaking up on you before it even came close to revealing itself, but when it did, you buried yourself under your blankets and went through the motions.

It took a few hours for you to calm down.

_ ‘I can’t face Sans…’ _

After what you had told him you dreaded going anywhere in public anymore. What if you ran into him again? It would be so awkward.

And Red. You couldn’t tell him; he’d go straight to Vee and have a huge argument with her. Yes, you found out about ** _that_ ** the day he spilled his heart to you and you were ready to ** _ fight her_ ** had you not regained control of yourself.

You’ve come so far. Now look at you.

Just one encounter with Sans and you felt like you were back to square one and groveling in your self hatred. You had started to look at yourself differently. Instead of ugly curls that you desperately wished were straight, you saw pretty swirls of healthy hair. When you run your fingers along them you feel soft but thick strands.

You had come to like your skin and put more effort into taking care of it. You invested into skin products and had been eyeing your makeup for the past few days whenever you went out with Red ever so often.

Realizing this about yourself you came to the conclusion that your self esteem was improving.

Why is it improving?

_ **Because of Red.** _

~~~

_ “Quit standing like that.” Red is leaning against the wall of the porch besides you, smoking a cigarette. _

_ Papyrus was having a social gathering inside and neither you nor Red cared for strangers so you both came to an agreement to slip away together when no one was looking. _

_ “Wh-What am I standing like?” You glared up at him, your crossed arms pressing even tighter against your center. It was like you were trying to curl in on yourself while standing, the very picture of insecure and uncomfortable. _

_ “Like, that,” Red pokes your arms and back, causing you to flinch and straighten. _

_ “Hey! I always stand like this!” You uncross your arms to smack his fingers away from you. _

_ “Exactly. You need to hold your head high. You never walked around like this the first time I met you. Where did that Y/n, go? I know she’s still inside you somewhere. Sans ain’t the only person that can love you, just because you lost him doesn’t mean you’re worthless, if anything you’re the kindest person I’ve ever met. You don’t deserve to feel this way.” Although his words are meant to be encouraging they sound angry and almost denunciatory but even then, you’ve come to _ ** _know _ ** _ Red, and seeing him be sweet to you makes you smile widely. _

_ “Aw, Red. You do care about me.” You nudge your shoulder against him with an almost smug smile. _

_ “Tch, shut up.” He rolls his eyelights but you see that small grin playing at his teeth. _

_ “Thanks.” All jokes aside, you want to show your appreciation to him. _

_ “Hey. It’s the least I can do. Feels like you’re the only person that really knows me and doesn’t judge me for the shitty person that I am.” He has a far away look in his eyes again, and you know _ ** _who _ ** _ he’s thinking about. _

_ “Because you’re not a bad person, Red. You’ve done what you had to in order to survive. The cards everyone is dealt isn’t always fair, we work with what we get. You’re a softy under all that ice, and instead of cold, you’re warm. Very warm.” Your bright eyes and his ruby lights meet, locking tightly with one another. _

_ “You deserve better too.”_

_~~~_

That’s what created your….**touching** issue and even then, how could you regret it? You didn’t. You would do it all over again if you could, because Red….you care for him.

You might care for him _ too _much.

**Ting**

Your head is currently in your arms as you lay under the many covers of your bed. It’s completely dark in your room still and the only sound you can hear is the small peeping of Ori in the living room.

The sound of your phone’s message notification has you rolling your head to the side where it lays besides your face. You wrap your fingers around the cell. _It’s Red..._ and it looks like he sent a pretty long message. You feel your breath catch in your throat, but you feel more awake with the fact Red is trying to speak to you.

** _Big Red:_ ** _ ‘Y/n. I know something’s been bothering you these past few weeks...maybe even this month. I’m sorry I’m such a worthless friend.Yeah I know, we shouldn’t look at eachother like that. I'm the biggest hypocrite and I’m sorry for that. It’s happened already...and I can’t not see you in that light, but please don’t cut me out of your life. I value you too much to lose you. I really care for you...so I know if whatever was bothering you, you’d tell me if you were ready. Since you haven’t, I know you’re not. I’m here whenever you need me...Be safe okay? Someone really cares about you.’ _

The bright screen of your phone is blurring. Tears fall on the display of the message and before you know it, you’re weeping. Your knees are curled against your stomach as you bring the cell against your chest, your whimpering sniffles growing louder and louder. You wrap your free hand against your lips, attempting to stop your sobbing but its impossible. This message; it had moved you so strongly that you just _ had _to cry. You’re so touched and appreciative that nothing could stop these tears from falling, your emotions are too great in this moment.

  
Red and you are friends. Closer than most usually start off as...but all the same.

You're friends.


	5. Trust

You’re standing in front of the skelebros house a week later.

Red messaged you yesterday saying he wanted to see you, he seems very worried, so you’re here to put his worries to rest while also getting yourself out of the rut of work you’ve put yourself in the past few days.

Your hermit tendencies began as the date of Papyrus’ house party neared, you became more and more anxious and this changed your willingness to go out anywhere besides your job. So was this for yourself as well? Sorta. You do miss Red, but you would never say that aloud for the fear that admitting such a thing would bring deeper emotions along with it. The fear of rejection is still rooted deeply inside yourself ever since your rollercoaster with Sans.

Another turn of events that has occurred; is after weeks of eyeing your makeup you finally gave into the urge to put it on. It isn’t much; just foundation, eyeliner and mascara. You had even slipped on the new dress you bought two weeks ago. 

_You try telling yourself you got ready for you but that’s not the entire truth.._

You walk up the porch steps tensely, rubbing your palms over the skirt of your outfit. The top half of your dress is completely black, at your midsection is an imitation of a corset front made of soft cotton; it flares out into a skirt with a plaid pattern of white, grey, and black. Your dress is too short for your taste so you’re wearing dark tights underneath with black flats. Modest as you are, this is something completely different from your normal clothes. At this point, you dont think you’ve ever had a real wardrobe because huge shirts and baggy jeans; which didn’t count as a style of any sorts._ It counted as an insecurity. _You’re putting effort into yourself now. You _ want _to look nice for a change. It feels good to see your clothes not hanging away from your body so obviously too, the curve of your body is something you always had great disdain for but now….you kind of like it.

_ You have nothing to be insecure about. _

_ ‘Maybe I really don’t.’ _

You’re staring at the front door to the skeleton house in lost thought. You must look strange and hopefully no one passes you in this position.

_ Just open the door… _

You’re nervous. What if you run into Sans?

_ Who cares...ignore him. _

Yeah...you’re here for Red and besides- you can’t run away from your problems forever.

After a few more minutes of battling yourself, you manage to bring the small of your hand up, curling your fingers into your palm and finally knocking. Not a minute later, the heavy door opens, revealing blazing red eyelights that instantly warms your chest and calms your jitters. They’re like beacons in the dark night.

“Y/n.” His deep, gruff voice consumes your world in an instant and your eyelids suddenly feel heavy with ease.

“Red...hey.” You smile lamely, shifting from one foot to the other.

He opens the door wider and you can see that he’s without his jacket, instead wearing only his black turtleneck, the one you usually see underneath his coat. “Hey, nice of you to stop avoiding me.” He looks happy to see you in his own subtle way. Red would never jump for joy to see anyone, or at least you don't think; so the faint way his grin stretches and his eyelights brighten more than usual, doesn't go unnoticed by you. It warms your chest the smallest bit as well knowing this is how he reacts to seeing you after a short time apart.

“Avoiding you? Never.” You laugh at him, the playful banter so normal between you both returning in pure habit.

“Heh. Well come in, I’ve been wanting to see you.” He leaves the door open as he turns away from you, moving back into the dim house. You raise a brow at him. Yes, you knew Red wanted to see you, but for him to admit it...it made you feel special? You aren’t sure if you have any right thinking Red sees you in any other way than a friend...but you can’t help it. You and Red would never have a normal relationship, of course you’re different then most..that was just the circumstance of your relationship.

_ ‘Don’t let it get to your head Y/n…’ _

You walk into the house and bump the door closed behind you.

“I’m glad you’re finally stopping that terrible habit of hiding yourself in your clothes.” He has a smug grin, those pointed canines and sharp eye sockets are narrowed at you, it would seem sarcastic or cocky to others but you knew this is just how Red spoke. Besides, it was all in those lights of his; that you could read the intentions behind his words if you weren’t too sure. In this case you know he’s just being his ‘tough’ self.

“Well..y’know.” You shrug, not really interested in talking about yourself. 

“So….why did you ditch the house party?” Red is sitting on the giant couch in the living room now, staring at you expectantly as you’re throwing your coat and shoes off.

You sigh loudly, dragging your feet over to the lounge almost sulkingly.

“I...ran into Sans..alone..” You bring your now bare feet up; knees coming to your chest as you wrap your arms around them and rest your chin on the arc of your legs.

“Oh. So it’s because of the bastard again.” A flash of anger comes over him before he rolls his nonexistent eyes.

“Well….no? But...yes?” You groan at yourself, throwing your head back against the couch cushions. You aren’t making that much sense and you don’t know if you should be telling Red so soon about what has happened between you and Sans..._ because _ of Vee. Was it Vee's fault? Was it Sans’? You aren’t certain but one thing is for sure: _ Red would get pissed. _You can’t tell if Red would be more angry that Vee is feeding lies about him to _ who knows _ else, or that Sans had tried to interfere in the small semblance of friendship you both have formed recently...but you didn’t want him mad or starting anything with them.

You feel his attention burning the side of your face.

“Hmm. Alright. You don’t have to tell me anything. Just relax and let’s hang out, we haven’t spent time together like this in a while.” Red seems like he does want to question you more, but he doesn’t.

“Ha.. Did you miss me?” You blush at your boldness but you manage to smirk and play it off.

Red just grins, flipping the TV on in the next moment. “Something like that.” His response is vague, like everything else alluding to his true feelings. You almost frown before looking up the stairs of the house in curiosity, the railing catching your eye from your peripheral. You want to ask if anyone is here...but if they are you also _ don’t want to know that _. It would just make your anxiety worse. So you just stare.

“Everyone took off a few days ago on a holiday getaway. Don’t worry about them.” He shrugs at you, nonchalant at the fact that he can read you so well now. 

_ They did? Why didn’t he go then.. _

“Oh...No one even told me…” You’re a little sad that you’re barely learning this now but you feel yourself relaxing the smallest bit knowing that it’s just you and Red here. Red was your comfort now a days in this world of unavoidable emotions.

“I told them not to...I doubt you wanted to be around Vee and Sans...like that. You may be okay with them...but I know seeing them affectionate and open around you is still a huge step away from your recovery…there was also a chance you’d go just please everyone else..” He’s watching something absently on the TV as he speaks to you, not meeting your eyes.

He’s trying to act oblivious to the evident fact he put so much thought into how you’ve been feeling lately. He clearly went out of his way to make sure these plans didn’t get back to you, that you didn’t feel obligated to go, that you didn’t put yourself in that situation, so that you could just stay unbothered at home; going through your feelings and gathering yourself. If he had turned to look at you he would see you staring at him in open fascination. Because he’s right. You aren’t sure if you could say no to Papyrus a _ second _ time...so he really saved you.

“Th-Thanks Red...you’re really thoughtful-..” You bite your bottom lip when your voice cracks, your emotions choking you.

“Uh. I got a question for you actually.” Red shifts, turning his body towards you.

Against your control, your heartbeat begins to speed up with small hints of anxiety.

“Sure. Ask away.” You sound confident but you can tell by the way his eyelights narrow at your face he can see the clear discomfort and unease you are going through right now.

“Are you sure?...” He looks at you with open worry, the heat of his body is reminding you of how close he is to you on the couch.

“Yeah. I’m sure.” You are. You may be nervous but you felt safe around Red. He has proven himself time and time again to you so you knew if anyone could be trusted, it was him. He has never made you do anything you don’t want, he’s always concerned for your well being, and even now he’s treading carefully with you.

You appreciate that.

“Well...I want to know if you’ve ever had monster liquor?” He’s standing now, halfways towards the kitchen.

“Uh..no? I heard it's really dangerous for humans...” You turn to peer over the back of the couch at him, seeing his huge figure disappear into the kitchen entryway.

“Yeah. Cause it doesn’t burn or taste shitty like your human liquor. It tastes pretty good, like a soda. So humans chug and chug.” He’s back with a pack of what sounds like cans in a copper red case.

“But isn’t it super strong?” You raise your brows questioningly, staring at the cases.

“It ain’t stronger than any other liquor, that’s also a myth.” He sits back in his spot, opening the cardboard case easily and pulling a can out. “I’m only asking so you don’t freak out when I drink some right now..” He rolls his eyelights as if remembering something annoying.

“Pfff. Why would I freak out that you’re drinking?” You have no idea what must have happened for him to think that way? It’s not like he was forcing you to drink with him.

“Vee.” He said it so matter of factly you had to do a double take. 

Oh…

_ How did Vee react? _

He downs an entire can like nothing. You’re balking for a good five minutes before slowly blinking away your shock and glancing at a untouched can with growing interest. The copper red can reminds you of a typical soda can but instead it has a purple flame with bolded yellow letters reading ‘**Grillbz Brew’**.

“Uh.. I kinda want to try...” You bring your legs into a butterfly, resting your palms on your ankles as you turn to face him.

He shrugs at you but nods all the same.

“Grillbz makes these personally.” He pops open a new booze, taking a small sip before offering you the same can.

Your face is beet red. You aren’t sure if Red knows what an indirect kiss is but it's at the very forefront of your mind in this moment. The screaming image and scenario you two are painting is making your skin tingle.

_ You don’t mind. _

“You better not be lying to me..” You attempt to cover your blushing face with your left hand, taking the can in your other and bringing it up to your lips. It doesn’t smell bad. 

Red’s face is steady and calm, he’s observing you very closely, making sure you’re truly okay.

“Okay...here goes..” You brace yourself one final time before tipping the can up and taking a generous drink. Wow. You hadn’t expected to _ like _this. It actually tastes very good, like the faintest hint of strawberry? But it fizzes gently on your tongue.

_ Magic…. _

“W-Woah. I actually really like that...I can see why this is dangerous.” You stare at the can, pulling it away from your lips and gripping it with both of your hands. Your look of open awe and bewilderment makes Red guffaw with deep laughter.

“Y-Your f-face-” He’s almost crying, putting his best efforts to stop his body racking chuckles.

Your face heats up in an angry wave of embarrassment. Did you really look that funny?

“Sh-Shut up!” You’re almost pouting as you sock him in the shoulder. He laughs harder, the force of your punch doesn’t even jarr him and instead it has the opposite effect of what you had been going for. Against your will, your lips crack into a wide grin and you begrudgingly join him in his amusement. You even snort.

**Then you both begin to drink together.**

“Y/n. Hey, I’m not sure you should drink anymore.” Red is trying to stop you after your _ mere _second can of monster booze.

“What? I’m not a lightweight! You don’t have to worry about me..I kind of needed a drink anyways. ” The alcohol is making you much more honest- sooner than you expected- usually your tipsy personality comes out five cans in. The type of drunk you are has always been mellow and truthful, your eyes get half lidded and you don’t have a filter on that mouth of yours, but you’re by no means uncontrollable, quite the opposite, usually if you went to a party and got drunk whoever had to deal with you would just place you in bed and wrap a blanket over you and that was that. It’s because _ this _is the type of drunk you are, that you always make sure to drink around someone you trust. You would never let your guard down around just _ anyone _ and to you, Red wasn’t just anyone. _ You trust him. _

“Okay...I’m taking your word for it..” He slowly eases back, letting you indulge yourself.

You stick your tongue out at him, before returning to sipping your drink. It _ really _does taste good, you hope you have enough self control to stop yourself at your limit.

“You know. I’m actually surprised even the fell-monsters went with the classics. I always assumed they couldn’t stand each other.” Red says this with a slight slur, the monster booze seems to be affecting him, but that would also make sense considering he’s working on his tenth can.

“I know, it’s weird, right?” Your head is feeling heavy.

“Hey..are Asgore and Thorn still living together? Asgore seems to be the only one that can handle your king, but I always thought Thorn would leave as soon as possible..” You remember the first day the fell monsters had suddenly appeared. That had been a struggle.

Red chuckles at your question. “Hell if I know. No one cares about that prick anyways...it’s his fault our universe is how it is. All our scars, traumas, and so forth...it’s all the fucker’s fault.” You turn over his answer in your head. 

“I wonder why he became so extreme. Asgore also harvested the human souls...but Thorn..he took it so far.” You know everyone has an open disdain for Thorn, but seeing Red’s clear hatred still sends chills up your spine. Red shrugs and upon closer inspection you can see the angry furrow of his brow bones. “Ah...sorry I didn’t mean to bring him up, I was just thinking..” You take a big swig of your booze, feeling a bit awkward now.

“It’s fine..don’t feel bad. We all feel that way about him, it’s no one’s fault but his own.” Red shakes his head at you, also taking a drink of his liquor. You become more at ease with his reassurance and nurse your booze once more. The empty cans are only increasing around the two of you but you hardly take note of it.

“Mmmm..I haven’t felt this good in months.” You smile sleepily and your heavy head finally pulls you sideways. Soft fuzzy warmth is met with your face. Wild wood and musk fills your nose and you sigh happily. Red chuckles and you can_ feel it _. Your eyes snap up, your long lashes blurring your vision slightly of him but not enough to hide those glowing red eyelights gleaming down at you.

“Tired, Sweetheart?” The pet name slips out so normally that you have to remember Red has never called you anything besides your name. This term of endearment; it's so smooth and done with confidence that you almost forget;_ this is new. _

**You don’t mind.**

“Mmm..” You chuckled against his chest, humming in a sound of approval.

“Heh. I told you to stop after two. Do you realize you pretty much drank that second case yourself?” He says this with a garble but you still huff at him.

“Psh! As if you’re any better- Lazybones..” You try out a nickname of your own; it’s not as good but you find it so hilarious either way in your tipsy state, and now you’re laughing. Red jerks in response to your squirming figure on him. Your body is sliding along him and you’re almost laying in his lap now.

He’s sweating like crazy. “Y-Y/N, are you drunk?..”

You move your curls away from your face, staring heatedly up at him with a bright blush on your face.

“No.. Even if I was...I remember everything...the most you have to worry about with me..i-is I can fall asleep like nothing..” You don’t know exactly _ why _ you’re laying on Red but..you _ felt like it _. So you’re doing it..

“Uh huh..” He leans back slightly, trying to hide the fact that he is completely thrown off by your boldness. You only laugh at his surprise.

“Calm down. I’m not going to do anything crazy to you...I just wanted to lay down..” You turn now, laying flat on your back and using his lap as a pillow.

“Heh..alright..I’m not sure if I can trust you right now though, honestly; your face is super red.” He’s grinning down at you genuinely, snickering at your dazed eyes.

“Pff! Fuck youuu.” You scoff at him; huffing haughtily at the expression of pure shock he points back at you.

“Hah! You’re reverting back to the Y/N I first met! And all it took was some booze.” You both laugh together, a soft outburst of wheezy air and distorted mumbles.

“Mmmm...Red?” You shift to stare at him properly while still laying on your back.

“Huh?” He’s resting his chin in the palm of his hand with his elbow perched on the armrest of the couch. His bright crimson eyelights don’t leave your bright orbs for a second.

“Do you...Do you think it's my fault..that me and Sans never...you know? At least kissed? Because I never confessed?” Your eyes feel heavy, but you can’t stop the words from leaving your mouth. Your emotions are being exposed without question and you may as well be wearing them on your sleeve.

“Huh? Why do you ask that?..” You’re both very drunk at this point but despite that you can still form sentences clearly.

“If I had just confessed to him.. Maybe you and Vee would still be together…” You don’t know when it happened, but you’re crying.

“Y/n-” Red shifts in a way that makes him sit up straighter, his hand carefully goes to your face and he begins rubbing the stray tears away from your cheek. “Or...He could have never felt the same...and then things would be weird…” You second-think that immediately. “Things are weird either way. Nothing was accomplished by being obvious.. All I got was heartbreak.” You say this very slowly before sighing shakily. Your chest hurts but you revel in the feeling of Red’s giant hand on your cheek, stroking you almost _ lovingly _.

Silence follows your small heartfelt speech for a few minutes, then Red seems done waiting on you to say more.

“Y/n. I’m glad I’m not with Vee.” He’s staring down at you with blazing fire behind his eyelights again and you can feel his frustration but you don’t fear it.

“She wasn’t the one for me. That's become clear. And Sans? Well..you had your reasons for not confessing...maybe so does he. Whatever it may be, it’s his loss. Now me and you can move forward.” He chuckles nervously, as if bracing himself for whatever he wants to say next. “...And for what it’s worth... You’re the perfect ideal girlfriend.. just saying.” He shrugs towards the end of his ‘compliment’, sounding embarrassed. His bright red blush couldn't be hidden from you even though you’re tipsy, you can see that glow between his fingers.

“Ha….Thanks Red. I’m confused how you haven’t been swept away by anyone too...You’re great.” You feel hot already so you can’t tell if you're blushing or not.

“Tch. Whatever.” He attempts to act indifferent but you see how much redder he gets from your words.

“Thanks though...I’m glad your universe smashed with ours. It was really what I needed.” Your eyes are closing.

“What d’you mean?..” Red’s voice is becoming far away.

“I’m learning to love myself being around you...maybe you’re what I needed in my life...not Sans.” You shift, nuzzling closer to his heat.

You don’t hear him say anything else.

Maybe it’s because you passed out.

* * *

Red is in disbelief at the fact you literally did _ pass out _. For a second he thought you may just be over exaggerating; but no, you’re out like a light the moment you closed your eyes and felt comfortable.

“Y-Y/n?...” He shakes you the smallest bit, but you don’t even groan in annoyance.

Wow. You really passed out, you shouldn’t be drinking around anyone you don’t trust if this is the type of drunk you are-

The realization of that fact doesn’t go unnoticed by him. So you trust him. His bright crimson lights stare down at you with undivided attention. They’re glimmering with emotion, torn between feeling happy and dread. The sound of the clock hanging on the wall tiks by and he turns his head away from your forcefully to rest his face in his hand.

_ ‘Dammit…’ _

Of course you trust him the signs had been there left and right..he just wished you could act indifferent to him, it would make _ staying friends _ so much easier- and yet at the same time…He throws his head back against the couch, sighing loudly in exasperation.

_ At least I can talk shit to her tomorrow about the fact she’s a lightweight compared to me. _He’s really trying to think...platonic thoughts.

He’s staring at your face again. You look beautiful but more polished? More emphasized? Oh, you’re wearing makeup- You’re wearing makeup…you’re also dressed. He gives a loud and dramatic sigh again. He wonders if maybe he’s just looking too much into this. He can tell that recently you have been growing more fond of yourself, with some aiding words from him; but all the same, this could just be you, finally loving yourself. Yeah. That’s probably it, you literally just told him; before you clocked out, that you have been learning to love yourself more with his help.

Yeah….that’s obviously the real reason……

………………………..

And now he feels a little disappointed?

_'Maybe _ ** _I’m _ ** _ drunk….'_

That was enough thinking for tonight he was just going to keep running himself in circles. Channeling his magic, he teleports you both to his bed. It doesn’t take much effort to get you wrapped in a blanket and snuggled into a spare pillow of his.( A pillow he would never admit he bought specifically for you in case this scenario of you two sleeping in bed together may ever occur again.) You don’t whine or groan at all, just letting him shift your body to his will. _ Holy shit you really shouldn’t drink unless you had a babysitter. _

“Red.” Your soft voice breaks the dead silence of the house and it’s loud like thunder to him. Of all names for you to sleepily whisper he would never expect it to be his own. You don’t look angry or sad either, after breathing his name you appeared to smile. Are you dreaming of him?

You mumble slightly before turning on your side and worming into a tight cocoon of blankets. He sits on the floor with his head leveled to your slumbering face a while longer, waiting with baited breath in case you said anything else as if it would be world changing. You sleep on and with reluctance he relaxes in his seated position. He admires you a few minutes longer, moving a few stray hairs from your face and rubbing your soft cheek. The familiar feeling of your skin brings a wave of comfort and ease to him and suddenly; he too is tired.

So he crawls into bed, wrapping a strong arm around you like you both have done so many times before.

His soul swells when you wiggle back against him, flush against his chest.

* * *

Edge and Sans are the first to come home. 

Strange as the pair are to travel anywhere together; it seemed they shared in the same feeling of great annoyance that entire _ holiday get away _had brought onto their mental health.

Vee and Sans had a huge fight two days ago and Edge had merely ceased the opportunity to make haste and escape the hell this week had been for him _ personally _. He was also a bit worried about Red, he hadn’t looked the best when he insisted on staying home after being depressed that Y/N did not show up for Papyrus’ party.

“I AM SURE MY LAZY BROTHER IS STILL ASLEEP. YOU WAKE HIM WHILE I GO MAKE BREAKFAST.” Edge doesn’t even spare Sans a glance as he drops their luggage on the floor, making his way towards the kitchen with plans to cookup Red’s favorite morning meal. Waffles.

Sans stares after the taller skeleton cooly, shrugging silently with little to no emotion. Yeah Edge was sometimes hard to get along with, but at the end of the day Sans saw how much he cared for those he deemed worthy; like his brother and friends.

“Sure thing bud.” Sans gives a shake to his coat, brushing off the soft snow that was currently covering the sky and floor outside. The blue clad skeleton lazily moves to take his sneakers off, and as he bends down his bright white lights snap to a pair of black flats; they clearly belong to a woman. “Heh. Looks like Red has some company.” He doesn’t say this loud enough for Edge to hear, more or so just speaking to himself, he doubted he could be heard over the clanking of pots and utensils from the kitchen anyways. He shrugs at the pair of shoes, leaving to the coat rack to hang Edge’s keys on; and then he sees _ your coat _thrown on the floor.

“Y/n?” Sans looks at the shoes, then to your coat and back twice as fast before it finally clicks in his disbelieving mind.

No way..

**No way**….

He’s almost running towards the stairs when he trips over a huge pile of empty cans that had been concealed from his view by the couch. He catches himself from falling, but stumbles and grips the wall for support. His head wips to the amount of cans, the two empty cardboard cases of ‘**Grillbz brew’ **makes this situation even worse.

_ ‘Y/n doesn’t drink around just anyone…..’ _

He wants to believe in you. He wants to believe you….but despite it all- he’s believing Vee’s words about Red over you.

Because what you said was true; you have no history with Red like Vee. He feels like an asshole but... He’s taking the stairs two at a time.

Sans is almost seeing red when he stops at Red’s door. He wants to knock but instead- he says _ fuck it. _

* * *

“Y/n!” You hear Sans calling you but you really don’t want to get up. 

He calls your name two more times and you grumble in annoyance, turning your back on the sound and instead closer to Red. Then the warmth of your blanket_ and Red _is taken from you as you feel huge boney fingers wrapped around your arms, shaking you almost violently. You blurrily look up at an enraged Sans, his eye lights are bright with anger and you whine in pain at the way he’s shaking you.

“Wh-What are you doing, Sans!” Your head feels like it’s going to split and you shove against the larger skeleton disorientedly. Your muscles are weak and you gasp at the heavy feeling of your arms.

“Y/n- What the fuck are you thinking!” Sans is yelling right in your face, his hands fly up to the side of your cheek, moving your throbbing head towards him. He does all this in a split second before there’s a flash of crimson magic which reminds you of fire that throws him away from you.

You see Sans’ body flying like a ragdoll, as if in slow motion; he pitches backwards and your sleepy mind is now suddenly **very awake. **Sans doesn’t slam into anything, instead he uses a gaster blaster to break his impact and doing so stops his body from hurling back; accommodating little to no damage. It takes you almost a good minute to realize Red just _ attacked _Sans.

“Red- Sans- stop!” You want to jump up and put yourself between them but you know you’re still too hungover for that.

“Y/n! Why the hell are you in bed with Red! Did he take advantage of you?!” Sans is demanding an answer from you, and you slowly realize how this all must look.

You feel Red literally growl from behind you and a quick glance back shows his infuriated face. He’s grinding his sharp teeth with rage, those bright red eyelights you’ve come to adore are ablaze with a bloodthirst you have never seen reflected in them before. He looks ready to pounce- and it scares you. not the bloodthirst or the rage; but the readiness to fight Sans _ who is your friend… _

** _They’re both your friends..._ **

“Wh-What! No! You know I don’t drink around anyone I don’t trust-” You manage to push Red back when you feel he’s ready to move as you attempt to try and talk this out with Sans.

“It doesn’t matter if you trust him! Vee warned me about him and _ I tried _warning you about him; but you didn’t listen! Now look at these obvious signs Y/n! He fucking slept with you!” Sans has never raised his voice at you- and the fact he’s yelling at you is a shock all in its own that is only accompanied by his hurtful words.

“It doesn’t matter if you trust him, because obviously; he’s not _ trust-worthy _!-” Sans is going off on you and you slowly zone out in silent pain.

You try not to feel bitterness. You really try not to feel jealousy….You try. You’ve tried to be the bigger person. You’ve tried to be understanding..You were making so much progress….and now you’re **angry**...

“Of course you trust Vee’s word over mine.” Your soft and tired voice is barely audible but you can tell Sans hears you in the way he just _ stops _. He stops breathing, moving, blinking, he just _ freezes. _

Red had also made a move to fight again but even your words stopped _ him _.

Your jealousy is _ there _and even if you tried to take it back- there was no way of playing that off. Sans can see for himself- your bitter jealousy of his relationship with Vee. As much as you never wanted him to realize it; it’s now known. You feel like crying but you suck it up, you aren’t going to let your anger make you cry, not right now;_ you have to say this. _..

“What I do and who I’m with doesn’t concern you. I understand if you care about me as a friend….but_ as a friend; _ you’d know I wouldn’t let myself be vulnerable as I am, when drunk, around just _ anyone _. You would know that because I’ve always told you that- but here comes Vee and suddenly, just by her word and hers alone, Red is a terrible person...Well he’s not.” You stand finally, gesturing to yourself with as much attitude as you can muster in your hungover state. “Look at me Sans. I’m still fully dressed. Red tucked me in bed because I passed out and then he stayed with me to make sure I was okay…Did you stop to even check If I had all my clothes on? Even Red is fully clothed..”

Sans is still silent from earlier but at your motions to your own body he glances down at you. Finally taking all of you in and then he’s suddenly eerily quiet.

“What’s wrong bastard? Cat got your tongue?” Red is smugly glaring daggers at Sans who meets him with a glower all his own.

Of course Red would rub salt into the wound; but you almost cry at his poor timing.

“...Y/n...I’m sorry…” Sans seems ready to grovel but you are still too upset and freshly wounded by his little faith in you.

So, Sans really did trust Vee over you. He really didn’t think you were capable of handling yourself? Making your own decisions? Befriending who you saw fit? Apparently not..but Vee….her word was law.

“Just- Just **go** , Sans..” You turn away from him, unable to bear the sight of him any longer, _ it was making you sick. _

Sans is still lost in thought before Red begins ushering him out of the room, he doesn’t fight against his alternate self but at the same time he scowls.

“And now...we all know why Y/N avoided the house party.” Red leans against the frame of the door once Sans is fully out of his space, he essentially is fully blocking the view of his room from the the blue clad monster, but Sans can still see your back turned away from him inside and what almost breaks him is the fact your shoulders are shaking- a telling sign _ that he made you cry…. _and judging by your bitter words earlier...it may not be the first time.

“So?” Red gains his attention again, the smug look on his face is _ really irritating. _

“So? What?” Sans shifts away from him his complacent air not sitting well with him.

“How’s it? Dating such a liar?” Red is grinning but it looks full of _ pity _.

“Just...peachy.” Sans grinds his teeth, feeling even worse at the fact Red is **pitying** him.. 

Red chuckles in reply.

“Why don’t you mosey back to your bitch of a girlfriend, alright, buddy?” He glances back at your figure with a softness Sans has never seen on the opposing skeleton’s face. His shock is evident in his eyelights but more so in the way he tenses with this new understanding.

_A groundbreaking understanding._

“Looks like I gotta clean up your mess again. Given the circumstances...I’d say I’m coming out the victor so far.” Red gives a wink, clicking his nonexistent tongue and slamming the door shut in Sans’ face.

Adding insult to injury.


	6. Glad

Your hands are in front of your face- shaking and tingling. Right?.. You know they are; you had just been crying into them, _ but you can’t see them _. Hot flashes are tickling you, your breathing is becoming labored, and a sense of impending doom is tainting your entire world.

What’s going on? What’s happening? You don’t like this..

_ “Breathe…” _

Breathe? You ** _are _ **breathing...

_ “Nice and slow…” _

Ok…..ok….o...k….

_ “There you go..” _

You feel someone rubbing your back, instead of setting you off it’s soothing and warm. The contact is grounding you and even your uncontrollable physical ticks are stopping.

“You alright?” You feel a voice on top of your head, it’s deep grumble vibrates along your scalp in familiar octaves.

You take a moment to settle down, willing your unsettled brain to function correctly. One moment everything was indistinguishable and in disarray and in the next you see normally; as if a burst of bright color had painted the once gray and black realm you were descending in.

“Y/n? You okay? Deep breaths.” The voice is behind you and you make a movement to turn but are unable to.

You’re in Red’s lap. 

His giant body completely covers you, making you appear so much tinier than you know you truly are. His left arm is wrapped around you and his chin is resting on your head, he rubs your back with his free hand successfully easing your muscles. You sigh in bliss.

“Red….” Your voice sounds awful. Did that just come out of your mouth?

“Thank god...you started hyperventilating...had me worried.” He lets out a puff of air that makes your curls near your forehead jump slightly.

“Oh…..” You’re still a little out of it. Unlike Red, you had no idea _ how _ you were reacting...you just felt like...like you were ** _dying_ **.

“Do you….do you mind if we stay like this? I know this ain’t anything really new but...it also kinda is? Shit. I dont fucking know..._ Are you okay with this _?” He stumbles over his words in a way you have never experienced and you can’t stop the slow smile that cracks your lips. 

It’s cute.

“Hah- Yeah. This is fine...it’s more than fine...” You find yourself easing back against him and nuzzling your mouth against his arm, bringing your own hands to grip his wrist.

“Thank you.” You sigh.

“Mmm..” His response is lax but you think he may be glowing with a bit more color on his face just from his nervousness earlier.

You both sit, _ just like this _, with his hand rubbing your back and his body almost effectively hiding you from view; all for a good thirty minutes…

It’s nice. You feel protected. Like nothing in the world could hurt you.

“So...Vee’s been talking shit about me? Huh?” Red readjusts his hold on you, bringing both his arms around you now and even lifting his legs a bit to squeeze your sides. 

“...Sans and his big mouth, huh?” You laugh disingenuously before sighing sadly in the end. 

“I’m sorry….I didn’t want you starting a fight with anyone..I also- I don’t know why Vee is the way she is..but, I guess...I’m still trying to sympathize with her?” You shrink back into his hold, feeling shame for trying to believe in someone despite all the bad things they’ve been doing lately.

“Heh. You’re too pure sometimes, Y/n.” He sounds a bit surprised but also very warm. His nearness is like a hot blanket on a cold winter’s night and you reveal in the comfort his presence brings you.

“No...I just try to understand _ why _people do the things they do before I judge anyone.” You always had this outlook on life and a lot of times it was your biggest weakness.

Red sighs and you feel him pull you even closer to him, if it’s possible.

“Are you all better?” He’s concerned for you again, not even dwelling on the subject of Vee.

“Yeah...I am...but, I still don’t want to see Sans..” You cringe at the mere thought of seeing Sans’ face again after your panic attack. You couldn’t- your friendship with him- it felt like it had just disintegrated before your eyes in a flame of fire.

Vee and Sans’ relationship- you wanted to believe it wouldn’t affect your friendship. You wanted to believe that as long as ** _you _ ** didn’t do anything stupid, as long as you didn’t do anything jeopardizing to what Sans had going for him, _ despite your true feelings _, that you both could still be friends.

That wasn’t the case.

Vee lied to Sans about Red. That alone had caused a huge chain reaction. If she took up his time and made it harder for you to see Sans; that didn’t really strike you as horrible. Yet when she actively tried to ruin someone’s image in Sans’ eyes? That wasn’t okay. That was manipulative.

You tried telling Sans about her concerning double standards the day you ran into him. It didn’t seem to have stuck? Or maybe he went back home to her and she had the perfect alibi? Or maybe he just kept it to himself?

All you know...is you don’t know if Sans is your best friend anymore and if he ever was? If a stranger could just sweep him away and taint his mind so easily? Did you even want a friend like that? Sans never struck you as weak minded or narrow sighted...but stir Vee in the situation and he is easily swayed by just her words and her words alone. Your genius of a friend...you don’t know who he is anymore. He had never raised his voice at anyone before either so seeing him so openly angry with you and _ screaming _was shocking all in its own.

You remember thinking: _ Who is that monster before you? It can’t be Sans? _Yet it was, behaving in a way you never thought possible for him..especially at you.

“Don’t worry...I can take you home.” Red sounds a bit reluctant but you can tell he understands.

“Thank you….right now?” You’re eager to go home and cry.

“..........Sure.” He rubs your arms one last time before he shortcuts.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Frisk and Rii are laughing and conversing with Sans after arriving with the rest of their friends from the holiday get away. 

“So! Rii started spinning out of control! Then she faded out into a huge snow poff and completely disappeared in it-” Frisk is giggling brightly and many of the surrounding monsters in the skelebros’ house are all stopping to stare in open shock. Mainly the Toriels.

Everyone is here to rest up from the long trip and retrieve either their car keys or leftover desserts. They’re doing their own things in the background but smiling approvingly of Frisk’s good mood; it seemed contagious to them, but they make sure not to interfere.

Frisk didn’t show emotion often. She always had a straight face void of any feeling but here she was with a shining smile and beautiful laughter. Rii snorts along with her girlfriend at the memory, the fact that right now, Frisk is being open with her joy made her heart swell. They’ve been working on the stoic human’s willingness to be open around those she is comfortable with and Sans seems to be the first one she’s practicing with. Seeing Frisk’s indestructible walls slipping away so easily made Rii want to embrace her, but their mothers are _ right there _so she decided against it.

“Ahhh, you should have seen it, but you took off early. Wasn’t your scene?” Frisk wipes a tear from her silver hued eyes, her laughter dying down to small sniffling giggles.

Sans slowly gets over his initial shock of seeing Frisk _ laugh _ and _ smile _ . Sure it wasn’t the first time he had seen her happy but she had never been so open and carefree about her excitement? The air around Frisk and Rii is so comfortable and bright... _ It's warm _.

Before he can stop it he feels a deep faraway jealousy.

_ ‘This is what a healthy relationship should look like.’ _

“Heh. Something like that.” He shrugs indifferently, not really keen on talking about the argument he had with Vee...it had been incredibly_ off putting _. 

Frisk’s wide smile slowly fades away. She’s now staring at him with those sharp knowing eyes of hers. She always knew too much for her own good, too observant for her age and much too wise. _ Probably because she’s lived for so long.. _

“Hmm. You don’t have to tell me...just be careful Sans. Okay?” She pats him on the arm, shaking her head in a way that makes the skeleton believe she knows more than she’s leading on.

Rii nods also. “Seriously Sans. Careful…” 

What the hell is with these two? Do they ** _know _ **something he doesn’t?

“Uh...sure thing kiddos.”

“Okay! Everything is packed, it is about time we take off my children.” Tori smiles with her seemingly permanent tired eyes as she clasps her paws together with a single clap, waving for everyone to follow her out.

Dyne and Phys are the first at the door.

“Tch! Whatever punks!” Dyne gives a flip of her hair at Undyne and Alphys who in turn glare daggers at her back for some reason. 

Sans isn’t sure what they had been talking about but it looks like-

“What’d you say nerd!” Before anyone can stop the original fish monstress she’s tackling her doppleganger out the front door and tumbling straight over the porch steps into the grass.

“U-Undyne! D-Don’t fight!” Alphys turns bright red with uncertainty of what to do.

“Eh. L-let em. They’ll be f-fine…” The fell lizard is much more calm in comparison to her alternate self, but despite this both of them are quick to follow their girlfriends’ tumbling bodies.

Frisk and Rii intertwined fingers with one another at this point, then wave goodbye to Sans specifically, taking off out the house with one last worried glance back at him.

“Come my children.” Toriel ushers the teens out, followed closely by Asgore who may have gotten too close because she gives him a death glare and he immediately backs up a few steps behind her.

“OH! WAIT FOR ME!” It looks like Papyrus is leaving too?

“BEHAVE WHILE I AM GONE, YOU LAZYBONES!” He gives his elder brother a strict glare before closing the door shut behind him.

And just like that everyone is gone and Sans finds himself alone in the living room. Sitting on the couch.

It’s already been _ three days _since Sans had blown up on Red and you. He regrets it every hour, unable to think of anything else but the sight of you crying because of his stupidity.

He hadn’t been in the best mood either. Vee had really gotten ‘under his skin’ if you can say. Their fight had been very below the belt; just immature and petty he had never thought another adult would be as shameless as his girlfriend was at that moment. 

He also had no idea what had even spurred the fight on. One second she was smiling and happy and the next she was crimson with rage, yelling and crying as if he had just done something so horrendous it justified her reaction and cutting words.

All he had done was open up to her about the fact that…if your universe is reduced to dust and violence, there isn’t much you can do but fight back. If being passive and kind doesn’t work then you need to fight. Just like he did those hellish routes all those years ago.

Why did she get so upset? Didn’t she know that better than anyone else?

Sans may not know the whole story, but one thing was for sure; the fell universe was hellish and violent. He saw how each boss monster had some form of LV. It had originally shocked him before he saw their rugged and closed off attitudes.

The cards they had been dealt were as poor as they came. He felt sorry for them sometimes, thinking about their world and how terrible it must have been to live in it for as long as they did...

Taking all that into consideration; Vee should understand where he came from? Instead she flipped out? He had never seen her react that way towards him or _ anyone _ for that matter...it had been almost _ disturbing _.

_ There was something she wasn’t telling him. _

“Sans?” Vee’s voice almost makes his nonexistent heart stop. Her dark and sharp eyes are narrowed at him like slits, she seems irritated already and he almost sighs in annoyance.

Now what.

“Why did you just take off from the vacation house three days early? We needed to talk…” her tone is snappy as she places a finely manicured hand on her small hip, jutting her miniscule curve to the left in a sassy manner.

“Oh. We needed to _ talk _. Last time we ‘talked’ all I could remember is you screaming and crying at the top of your lungs without breathing. If that’s what you consider ‘talking’ I’m not interested, Babe.” Sans returns her spite with his own cutting edge, his frustration revealing itself despite his typical cheshire grin being in place per usual.

Vee leans back at Sans’ almost growl, her angry eyes widening with hints of surprise, but she quickly masks it with more attitude. The famous Sans; who has always been as cool as a cucumber; is showing his anger.

  
  


“Oh! So it’s MY fault? You’re the one who ran away how can we make this work if you just leave when we’re communicating!” Her voice is becoming shrill.

Sans is thankful everyone left not long after Frisk and Rii did, this would be embarrassing for anyone to see.

He stands, walking away towards the dining table; and _ she’s right behind him. _

_ “Hey!” _She’s not letting him walk away. She really was doing this. Okay. Fine.

“Communicating is when both people can speak to one another. Not you going off with no sign of stopping.” He actually rolls his eyelights at her; which seems to set her off even more.

“I did stop! What are you talking about?!” Her face is becoming red.

“I’m right in front of you. _ Why are you screaming _?” He adds this with narrowed eyelights.

“I’m screaming because you’re behaving like I did something wrong! I was telling you why I was upset for your view of!-...Of...fighting..in that situation..it’s because of your view...” Her pupils become snake-like. It’s very hard to make out the iris with her dark eye color but Sans has spent so much time with her, he can tell easily. Even her eyes are reflecting her anger towards him.

“You’re upset because I had to go through a never ending cycle of RESETS that all ended with the death of everyone I loved? You’re upset I decided to try and FIGHT the source of their deaths? So that they didn’t continue doing what they did?” Sans is baffled. She’s upset because of his _ ‘view’. _...?

“Do you think this is an opinion?” His eyelights shrink at the concept.

“You think I _ decided _ to do what I did because I had a _ choice _ ? Is that what you’re so upset over? _ You think I wanted that? _ Should I have just sat back like I always tried? ** _Just let someone with so much power over everything do as they please??_ **”

Vee physically falters. Her angry face morphing into furrowed brows and watering furious eyes.

“N-No...I- I know...I know it’s hard…” Her fingers are clasped tightly against her chest and her beady eyes flicker from his face down to the floor.

“I don’t believe in violence. But not everything can be resolved in words. Not everyone will be reasoned with that way.” Sans tries to calm himself. He doesn’t want to get mad again...but…

“And the way you called me a _ child-killer _ . _ A monster _ . For being the last line of defense to _ them _and the surface? After gaining so much LV.. What’s your deal, Vee? You’ve never acted this way before.” He’s so confused with her, she’s giving so many mixed signals.

“I didn’t know...you _ killed _ them over and over..I thought...you just fought to try and stop them..you never told me you _ killed _them…” Her voice is small but then she puffs out her chest and raises her head towards him with a defiant flicker.

“The only way to _ stop _ them was to _ kill _them. What are you not understanding? Have you ever been against someone like that? ” Sans is glaring at her now.

Walls. _ He has so many walls _ . And he had _ almost _let her inside.

“Yes! I understand that! I understand going through a lot, struggling to get by, living in a hellish underground! I understand because in my universe; **it was kill or be killed!**” She’s crying now. 

They’re both standing in the living room, staring each other down in the silence that follows her _ finally _ admitting **something **about her universe to Sans.

“I know. So you of all people should understand having to make the best out of your circumstances..._ so why don’t _ ** _you_ ** ?” He finally heard it from her mouth. The fact her universe was _ hell _.

She reels at his words, taking a step back in open shock.

“You know about my universe?” Her glossy lips gape open.

“I know just by looking at any of your friend’s stats.” He sighs, this entire conversation was tiring.

“It’s not polite to check someone stats...but when you all had first appeared- I didn’t know if you were friendly or not..Red seems to have done some work.” He crosses his arms, judging her reactions for anymore telling information she may not be admitting to him openly from here on out.

She purses her lips and gives Sans another angry glare. “Yes. I know….I know.” She says this with the most bitter look he’s ever seen.

“Is that why you lied to me about his true motives towards Y/N?” As he calls her out, the living room becomes deathly silent and he swears he hears her choke. She’s frozen. Not even breathing.

“I-...I know it was wrong...but..he showed me- and it was..just..” Her face becomes downcasted once again.

“It was what? Too much? Thorn still has the most LV by far, so why are you so against Red? Isn’t he your best friend? Isn’t it **Thorn’s **fault your universe is how it is anyways? ” Sans takes a step towards her, his brow bones furrowing into a line of worry.

“It- Seeing the amount of LV Red had shocked me. He had opened up to me, revealing his stats and I had never expected him to show me _ that _ . I didn’t feel safe seeing the amount of LV he had. ** _ It made me scared of him_ ** ; because he wasn’t the harmless monster I thought he was..he was on the same level as _ Thorn _ to me at that point..” Vee somehow is bitter about this fact and Sans can tell. She thought _ she _was the victim in that scenario and Sans suddenly feels great pity.

“Red opened up to you and you reacted _ this way _ ? It doesn’t matter at this point how you feel about LV, your universe pushed that on him. Just like the circumstances of another Genocide route pushed my hand. You have no right to feel as though _ you’ve been wronged _ .” Sans is chuckling darkly at the simple notion of her trying to make this _ about her _.

“** _This has nothing to do with you_ ** _ . My past is my past _, I still struggle waking up every morning. I’m always scared I’ll be back underground...unsure if my friends will still be alive. I bet so does Red...but at least when I was underground; everyone smiled and got along.” Sans looks down at her, his eyelights sharp.

“I-I know...I know…” Vee is shifting from foot to foot nervously. Her eyes watering with frustration.

“I...know…”

“Then why?” **Why**?

Instead of yelling Vee begins sobbing into her hands. 

“B-Because! I...I don’t want any reminders of those days!” she walks to her purse sitting on the dining table, pulling out her makeup wipes to dab at her eyes.

She becomes a sobbing wreck, her shoulders jumping and falling with her loud cries. Sans hates when women cry, in all honesty he does, but seeing the way Vee cries...annoys him? Because her sadness...to an extent he can see why she views the world she does; but to think she has any right to be sad about how she **treated** _others_?

“....Vee. It’s not Red’s or anyone’s fault you have scars. If anything, it’s Thorn’s...not the simple notion of LV or fighting. Fighting can be to protect something. It’s sometimes the only defense someone has..” Sans walks up behind her, his soul cracking with pity for her poor state but her cries are still irritating on the ears.

“I’m sorry for your trauma..but the way you treated Red and lied to me…” He touches her shoulder and turns her body towards him.

Vee lets him maneuver her to his liking. He’s merely two heads taller than her so she can feel his breath on her forehead and feel his heat. Her straight inky strands are being played with in his fingers, and she almost sighs in bliss, wondering if maybe she can somehow gain his forgiveness if she apologizes and promises not to do it anymore?

“I’ve come to see...that _ I don’t know you _.” Sans meets her dark orbs with his dull white eyelights. The fallen hope reflecting back at him almost makes him take it back…

_ Then he remembers your small figure crying in _ ** _Red’s _ ** _ bed. _

“We should break up.”

* * *

Red is holding you in his lap again. Ever since your panic attack, you would find him wrapping his arms and legs around you in pure habit.

The movie you’re both watching from your couch is playing in the pitch dark of your living room and you smile at the fact that _ this is just like any other night _. Except you and Red are cuddling…

_ Normal friends don’t do this… _That much is obvious...but by no means did you start out normal either..and also; you couldn’t bear the thought of Red...not being comfortable in touching you? You…

_ You…? _

“Heh.” His deep chuckle vibrates against your back, something in the movie having tickled his fancy. 

You try to hide the comfort his presence and voice brings you; but it’s impossible and you find yourself sinking even further into him if it’s possible. Squirming your small arms from the cocoon of his arms and legs you pull a blanket over the both of you.

This is nice…

_ ‘This is perfect.’ _

“Hey. Sweetheart. Don’t fall asleep, this was _ your _idea.” Red is resting his chin on top of your head but with your lax body he’s peering at your face now skeptically.

“Mmmm. Shhh..” You hum with half lidded eyes, wiggling in his hold like a worm.

“Pfft. Brat.” He sounds disapproving but then he leans back against the couch, turning sideways so you both now lay against your sofa’s armrest. You almost moan.

_ You’re so comfortable. _

“Guess I’m spending the night again.” He chuckles.

“Fine by me.” You can’t help but grin at the fact you can have him all to yourself for another night. He hasn’t left your side since your panic attack.

“Heh.” you both share a tender stare before looking away out of embarrassment.

You don’t mind..his eyelights are beautiful. Unique.

“I think Boss might be getting aggravated with me gone. He won’t ever show it openly; but he does like cooking for me. I wonder how he’s dealing without me..” Red is thinking out loud, his voice vibrating along your scalp in a way you’ve become accustomed to within such a short span of time.

“You looovvveee himm.” You say it in a sing song voice then wiggle your eyebrows up at him.

“Shaddap.” He covers your face with his hand, turning you away with a playful shove.

“Aw, come on Red! You can be feeling it won’t kill you!” You’re laughing into his hand, bringing your much smaller fingers up to his wrist and moving it down to your neck. 

You lean your head back and look up at him, your bright orbs gleaming up at him with your mirth.

He visibly stops, his genuine grin halting as a flash of fire burns behind those eyelights you’ve grown to adore so much.

He’s looking at you with such intensity that even the heat of his body increases, it’s torrid...your face is especially scorching.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” His voice is...sexy...it’s doing _ something _ to you; something you’ve _ never ever _ experienced before. 

Your abdomen feels heated, like there’s liquid fire pooling inside you.

“..I will too. At least around you.” Your lips curve into a slow and shy smile, one you hope doesn’t look as stupid as you feel after admitting _ that _..

The way his chest heaves, you can tell he just inhaled sharply. Those bright lights of his have gotten even brighter with your words and at this point you don’t know what to do. You’re too shy to move away...and you also don’t want to..

“Good.” He says it with such finiality and confidence that you can’t stop the way your stomach flips, butterflies attacking your core.

His fingers reach up to your stray curls, the ones usually framing your face and shoulders. He wraps one single strand around his middle and index fingers, tugging your face even further back towards him. 

Then he nuzzles into your hair, growling..._ posessively. _

“Don’t think I want to share you with anyone after getting to _ know you _...I’m not really sure the emotions i’m going through right now...but I know..it’s real.” He lets you relax against him again, even allowing you to bring his hands up to your face as you trace his bones, marveling at the fact there are no gaps and they’re so different then the human skeleton contrary to your prior assumptions of him.

“I’m glad. I’m not sure either...but whatever it is...I feel like I'm healing alongside you.”

You turn your head towards him again then back to his hand.

“Me too.” His voice sounds far away but the way it _ cracks _with emotion has your attention back on him.

You shift to sit up straight, going to your knees and twisting to stare at him in worry, hoping he isn’t crying-

You're pulled into his chest like nothing, as if you’re the weight is nonexistent.

He surrounds your entire world in that instant. His smell, the feel of his body flush against you, his strong hands at your back and hips..

“Just stay like this with me for a bit…” His breath tickles your neck where his face is hidden, your curls tickling the side of your face as he nuzzles even further against your skin, burying himself in your hair.

“...Okay...I don’t mind..” You really don’t. In fact...you may like this a bit too much.

“I’m...sorry. I’m just...I don't know. I’m glad I met you...I really am. I have no idea what I would do if-” He chokes up again.

If?....If a _RESET_ happened?...

You bring your arms around him, squeezing his body against your own with as much strength as you can muster. You know it probably doesn’t amount to Red’s own strength at all but the way he eases against you shows you’re helping.

He’s so..._adorable_. Of course you’re also glad you met him; but the way this guarded monster is exposing himself to you- It’s touching…

You’re glad he returns your feelings on this...because...well..

"Me too, Red...I'm glad you feel the same way."


	7. Stay

Vee stares at her phone with her dark onyx eyes that grow more dull and hollow each day.

_ ‘I messed up.’ _

In the desperate want for her past to burn behind her, she hurt those that she cares for. _ Especially Red... _

Sans had dumped her so gently she is still in denial about it but the more she sits in the dark living room of her house, the more she realizes it’s real....

_ ‘Sans dumped me..’ _

She has to repeat it to herself.

_ ‘He really isn’t mine anymore…’ _

He’s not.

_ ‘It’s all my fault. I just burn the bridges I create..don’t I? No matter with who; I’ll always fuck it up..’ _

She sobs into her hands, her self pity,_ for once; _ showing reflection on _ her own _ actions. She’s peering into herself, into her soul; at her character...and she doesn’t like what she’s seeing.

_ ‘He’s right...I need to figure myself out.’ _

She’s full of such anger. Such misplaced hatred. She’s full of so many issues and_ she doesn’t want to be; _ ** _she doesn’t._ **

Realizing the issue and wanting to fix it; that’s always a good start and despite the issues she’s going through right now…Vee is glad she and Sans dated.

Although she messed everything up, he helped her grow. 

Maybe she even helped him learn something too. _ About red flags that is. _

She laughs sadly. _ She was always a bad experience. _

She doesn’t want to be though...

She didn’t used to be…

“Vee?” Said human jumps in alarm at her name being called.

She twists her slender body from her couch, staring at her front door with dull and tired eyes. 

That sounded like Rii.

“Rii?” She calls out in confusion, hoping she wasn’t actually _ losing it. _

“Vee...open the door.” It’s the kid alright.

Vee taps her foot in a nervous tick but does rise up from her couch. She makes it to the front door with uncertainty, gripping the door knob hesitantly.

With a deep breath she opens the door a crack, peeking out with only her eyes showing in the darkness of her home.

Rii’s bright honey colored eyes warm Vee’s cold heart with a simple innocent stare. The small human has such gleaming worry that Vee almost chokes.

_ She wasn’t going to cry. _

“Vee...let me in.” The child’s voice is tender.

“Kid...I don’t need you to lecture me right now. I just need to be alone.._ I deserve that _.”

“Vee.” Rii furrows her brows and tilts her head forward, giving a sharp glare at the adult in front of her.

Despite her stubbornness the fell human knew she would never win out against Rii’s determination. Anything the kid put their mind to was almost _ always _ achieved. Even the impossible ... **subduing** _ Thorn. _

“I heard about what happened from Frisk. Are you doing okay?”

_ Frisk….. _

“How can...how can Frisk be on good terms with Sans after everything that has happened in the past?..” Vee brings up a question she feels is more important.

So Frisk managed to see something was bothering Sans? Or did Sans just open up? Either way…why would anyone ever want to be around the person that murdered them over and over?

Rii’s lips part then close before settling into a thin line. She doesn’t seem pleased at this question; maybe because it’s now somewhat personal considering it's about the person she is in a romantic relationship with.

“Frisk and Sans are friends. She made...a terrible decision once and she learned from her mistakes. Sans still doesn’t know the whole story. And that’s fine, no one needs to know what we ‘angels of prophecy’ have been through. Because you’re all safe now.” This child speaks with such finality and confidence Vee forgets the many lives both these kids have lived.

They’re so mature. Maybe even more than _ herself. _

“....I see…” she responds lamely. Absorbing all the information in. Slowly understanding; there was such a thing as _ selflessness _.

‘Selflessness’, it was such a foreign concept to fell-humans and monsters. 

In that world you to look out for _ yourself _. There was no kindness, no fights that resulted in being spared, no peace, no comfort, no friends, nothing like that. Nothing but pain and struggle.

A world full of fear, death, and deception. 

You could never get too close to anyone, they could stab you in the back at any moment. You could never be unguarded, in an instant you could be dust. You could never be _ kind _. It was weak. 

_ But Rii, she went against all these rules. _

Rii is kind, cheerful, loving, and trustworthy. She was everything you aren’t supposed to be in that hell; and she never stopped trying to save everyone. She went against the impossible time and time again; just for the chance that the underground could be given peace.

Thorn killed her continuously no matter how many times she spared him. Even the times she fought back in attempts to show him reason without actually killing him; she did it with the same thoughts: ‘_ this time he’ll see reason, this time it’ll be different, this time will be the last, this time-‘ _

But there was no ‘this time’, not until the universe collide.

Rii; she was a _ true _ angel of prophecy _ . _Vee would never regret meeting someone like her despite the fact she is part of the past Vee so desperately wanted to forget and let die.

_ “ _...Come inside.” Vee opens her door wider and moves to the side.

Rii’s face brightens.

* * *

It’s ten minutes after work and you’re in your car on your way home.

As usual your mind wanders to Red.

You had made breakfast for him the last time he stayed over; considering everything he has done for you it felt like _ you _should do something in return; so you decided to cook for him.

Seeing him enjoy the simple meal you had thrown together was an all new experience. It made you feel _ happy _? It wasn’t like you had created anything difficult like Edge did with the waffles he threw together from scratch every now and then..but all the same.

It was just breakfast burritos. 

You heated up some flour tortillas, cut up some potatoes, scrambled eggs, cooked a little bit of smoked sausage; then rolled it up once the potatoes were soft and a little fried after being turned over in some vegetable oil. (Seasoned to your liking.)

The way Red’s face lit up as he took his first bite; had you snorting. He looked adorable; but most surprisingly he looked impressed.

_ “This is delicious.” _

Your heart felt huge. After explaining this wasn’t anything hard to make and you made burritos out of anything really he looked at you like you were blowing his mind.

_ “How the hell have I never had this before?” _

He was in such awe and just thinking back on it as you headed home from work made a smile spread across your lips. Try as you might to fight your grin back, it was a losing battle when you remembered his astonished face.

_ Cute. _

Wait a minute...

When did you start to stare at Red so fondly? If you had to guess...maybe after his message.

...probably.

It was as if he had shined a blinding beacon of light past the fog of your mind, guiding you back to the real world, and quite literally to him. Laying in bed going through your struggling emotions was put to rest the moment you read that heartfelt text. It caused a whole new chapter to open for you.

You felt like you had taken a step _ away _ from Sans with it.

Sans was a great friend, but the lack of communication he has is a problem that can push anyone away.

_ More or so when it had to do with his true feelings for you. _

Red on the other hand, had laid his doubts to rest in your presence. He even told you; although not officially; that he may be developing…feelings for you. Although he worded it differently, it must mean _ that _ . The way he was so bashful afterwards...it was something _ intimate _.

_ And you may be in the same boat. _

Of course the text was the source; that’s when it **all **happened..and you can’t find yourself regretting it. In fact you knew that if a RESET did truly happen you would want to do it all over again. 

You hoped it didn’t...but there was no telling what may be in store for you all in the future.

If it did happen...you hoped you and Red found yourselves at that bus shelter all over again.

You wouldn’t change anything.

...Which brought you to the problem of a potential RESET.

Frisk and Rii have never specifically spoken about their ‘options’ before. Frisk tended to get very standoffish whenever Sans brought it up to her; showing their obvious discomfort and reluctance to speak on the subject.

You remember the first year you had met Sans. He would glare at Frisk randomly when he thought no one was paying attention. It had become a pattern you picked up on so you confronted him about it; and that's when your upward spiral of friendship started. 

He seems to have gotten much better, rekindling the friendliness with the teen ever since. Which is good; _ you hoped _. Frisk didn’t seem evil..at least not to you.

Red on the other hand doesn’t have the same attitude towards his human as Sans does. In fact he’s very protective of her.

_ “Rii couldn’t hurt a fly.” _

That seemed to be the truth. In the child’s own words; she’s never killed a single monster. Ever.

_ “Ever _.”

Maybe that’s the difference between Rii and Frisk. The fell human would never kill no matter how many times **she ** was killed, despite the universe and monsters main way of living...being LV _ . _She’s good for her alternate self in this area; the area of compassion. 

Sans has told you many horror stories of Frisk...and you just aren’t sure if it was _ really _ Frisk when he speaks of those nightmares. It just didn’t seem like her. But what would you know; you weren’t there.

  
  
  


Twenty minutes later you’re home.

You sigh in exhaustion as you kick your shoes and socks off once inside your doorway, bumping the door closed with minimal effort. Stripping yourself of your coat you begin losing a piece of clothing the closer you get to your bathroom.

You slip into a much needed shower, sighing in bliss when the hot water rolls over your sore and cold body. 

You need to wrap the presents in time for Christmas, which is mere _ days _away. 

You hoped everyone liked what you got them..even **Sans**.

Although it had been a long time since you and Sans actually spent time together, you still think of him as a friend. 

How could you not? You have been best friends for _ years _. 

Either way...this strain on your relationship..._ now that you thought about it _; was all sourced on Sans wasn’t it?

Yes- Vee came into the picture, but it wasn’t like she ever tried to _ make him _stop hanging out with you. It was Sans who devoted all his attention to her.

Not only that..._ Vee was always kind to you _ . She never looked down on you, made you feel inferior- _ on purpose anyways; _nothing of the sort.

Her bad attitude seemed to be sourced on Red for some odd reason. Which in itself was enough for you to have an issue with..but in the end you still didn’t hate her.

You just didn’t hate anyone. It wasn’t the type of person you are.

You sigh happily, letting the hot water relax you further and easing your mind to a slow stop. You always think too much and it’s about time your brain rests for a bit...at least for now.

A long boiling shower later, you feel completely clean and smooth. 

You step out, wrapping a towel around yourself then head into your room once you’re done with your after shower hair and skin care.

One thing you sometimes have a habit of doing; ever since living on your own; was to dry bare after a quick towel dab; as you are now.

It was your home. _ Not like you had to be decent. _

You finish your self loving, then hang up your towel to dry on the towel rack.

_ ‘Some soup sounds good.’ _And now you’re heading towards the kitchen to have just that.

A strange sense of not being alone makes your instincts spike. 

You take a deep breath, your wet steps slowing to a cautious tread.

_ ‘I’m not sure if I’m being paranoid or not..’ _

You live on the second floor of the apartment complex, so It's very unlikely anyone can get in unless they go through the front door...

You carefully walk down your hallway, about to peek into your living room.

**“Sweetheart?”** Red runs straight into your naked body from around the corner leading into the living room, sounding concerned and panicked.

_ ‘Red?!?!’ _

Your hands shoot out to him, face burning a fiery bright red; and you hold onto him for dear life; not letting him move away and pressing yourself tightly against him as if to hide.

“D-Don’t look!” Your head barely reaches his chest and you feel like screaming in embarrassment.

“Wh-oh; y-you left the door open! Fuck! Sorry!” You feel him shift and twitch, his hands coming up to your bare shoulders to grip you there were some water drips down your arm.

You feel something strange happen with his touch on your bare flesh. Heat courses from deep within your center along your entire body and goosebumps blossom.

“I-I left the door open?..” Your heart is beating like crazy.

“Y-Yeah...I-...I got scared..” When he says this you feel his fingers press into your flesh a bit more before easing the pressure.

“Sorry...I was tired..I was just really focused on this shower….” You grip his red turtleneck a little tighter, your fingers trembling incredibly hard.

“Y-you need to be more careful....” He sighs exasperatedly and you feel his eyes on the top of your head.

You really hope he isn’t looking at you _ anywhere else.. _

“Y/n..here.” He leaves you confused as he begins to rustle with his sleeves.

Oh.

One precise movement later, Red’s huge coat is surrounding you, the heat and _ smell _of it is a welcome respite to this awkward situation.

He closes the coat tightly against you, until your own hands slide up to grip it shut.

“I’ll...uh- be out here. Okay?” He’s so red his face looks like a big cherry. He’s trying his best to stare you in the eyes but you catch him giving you a once over. You have no idea what you look like in his signature clothing..but he seems very pleased although he tries his hardest not to show it.

“O-oh! Yeah! I’ll be right out..” You share an equally flustered face before turning away quickly and running back to your room; shutting the door _ properly _ this time.

Inside your room, you fall back against your door, the small thump hopefully unheard by your skeleton visitor.

_ ‘Red almost saw me naked- or did he? Oh god I-‘ _

Your hands smack against your hot face, something equivalent to steam must be radiating from your head and ears.

You could die of embarrassment if it were possible.

Now in the comfort of your room; you glance down at your body.

Red’s coat fits you like a dress, reaching close to your knees while still being baggy and huge.

You bring the collar up to your nose, the fluffy trimming of his hood tickling the back of your neck as you nuzzle into his coat.

_ You love the way he smells. _

* * *

Red is trying his hardest to control himself. One second he was completely panicked and the next he’s _ frustrated _.

He may have gotten a glance of your body, but he hardly took note of it given how scared he was that something may have happened to you.

He knew your schedule by heart. Sometimes he went out of his way to wait for you to be home to surprise you with a visit. You never turned him down, always greeting him either with a tired but happy smile or open pleasure.

_ “Red, hey.” _Your voice would be breathy with exhaustion or mellowness. Just seeing you and hearing your voice calmed his soul immensely

He’d offer to cook for you, help around the house, or if you wanted to just relax on the couch.

You usually chose to watch movies surrounded in his arms._ He _ ** _always _ ** _ looked forward to that. _

So imagine his state of mind; seeing your front door slightly cracked _ open _. He had no idea if you meant to leave it ajar, or if it was even your doing. That drove him into a panic; imagining you in the worst position a small woman like yourself could find herself in.

His soul fell into his stomach and he slowly entered your home from the entryway and very quickly panic consumed him.

He all but ran towards your bedroom; hoping to all forms of higher power whether he believed them or not _ that you’re okay. _

**“Sweetheart?” **The crack of emotion in his voice broke the deathly silence like a knife and as he turned the corner to your hallway; there you were...naked.

He caught a small glimpse of beautiful skin and a bright pink face before you ran into his chest to hide yourself from his eyes.

_ “D-Don’t look!” _Fuck.

He hardly heard you, his hands snapping up to your figure, holding you closely to himself and breathing in your fresh and clean scent from your hair. You smelled like hibiscus.

_ ‘She’s okay...she’s okay..’ _ _  
  
_

You’re okay. You’re here- with him. You’re safe..._ he can still keep you safe. _.

He and you shared some awkwardness given the situation and then you were in his coat.

You looked perfect in it. That may have been a mistake..because now he can’t stop thinking of you in more of his clothes.

_ ‘You’d look good in anything..’ _

He wants his scent all over you.

_ ‘….Wait, what?’ _

……….

It’s processing.

…………...Slowly…

…..

He sighs loudly, facepalming.

…………………..

……….

….

Why does he always have to make things even _ more _complicated?

* * *

You come back into the living room, now dressed in some of your favorite pajamas.

You’re holding Red’s coat in your arms, finding him waiting for you on the couch.

“Sorry about that Red...I- Well...I tend to walk around nude after a shower. It’s become a habit since living on my own.” You’re blushing.

He turns his head at your voice, the way his narrowed eye sockets appear to soften when taking in your shy and timid figure has your heart leaping into your throat with butterflies.

“Don’t worry about it sweetheart. C’mere. I wanna finish that series we were binge watching.” He pats the couch, a mischievous smirk playing at his mouth.

“Hah.. Okay.” You still feel a little shy but the way he seems to put the situation behind you two has you more comfortable and before you know it, the familiar feeling of ease whenever in Red’s company returns. 

You walk around the couch, offering him his coat.

“Eh. You can keep it.” He says it so nonchalantly you almost really do put it away as if this was a normal occurrence.

“Wh-what? This is ** _your _ **coat, Red.” You’re in complete shock, which doesn’t happen often.

“You look good in it. I have two others, so It ain’t a big deal.” He waves his hand at you, the same way he does when he’s flustered. 

“Uh...are you _ sure _ ?” You bring the coat up to your face, hiding your cheeks that are becoming redder and redder the more you realize...you kind of ** _want_ ** the jacket. 

_ It smells like him.. _

“Yeah, I’m sure. Now c’mere.” He gives you a annoyed glare that doesn’t meet his eyelights. Completely for show; typical Red.

You giggle, your eyes shining brightly with mirth.

“Okay, okay. If you wanna cuddle you can just tell me.” You’re poking fun at him, but the hint of flirting is obvious.

He gives you a sly grin, one that usually always means trouble.

“Okay. I wanna cuddle. Get your cute ass over here.” He has his arms open, that devilish smile sending more heat throughout your whole body accompanied by your accelerated heart rate as a result of his compliment.

“A-....” You trip over your words, emotions haywire and brain fuzzy. 

_ You half expected him to be oblivious to your evident hints. _

“Heh. Well?” He laughs outright, his amusement clear.

You stick your tongue out at him, then walk over to him. You turn your back towards him and finally worm your way into his arms where he accepts your small form against him snugly.

“There we go.” He gives a breathy sigh, full of contentment and ease.

And thus this daily habit of cuddling and flirting continues, although you could hardly complain.

“Mmmm. Comfy.” You hum happily into his arms that are curled around you; his legs following suit.

“Hey..Red.” You tilt your head back as said skeleton turns your TV on and boots up the streaming app.

“Hm?” He hums deeply against you, the feeling of his voice traveling through you once again increases that hot feeling from deep within you; that you’re beginning to understand.

“Can...can you spend the night?..” Your voice wavers at the question, you had never asked him to spend the night before. He usually just stayed; but this way you’re showing your want for him to just...remain here with you.

_ You missed him whenever you were away from him. _

“...Sure thing. Being away from you is getting a bit harder for me if i’m honest.”

You’re so glad he is. This clear communication-.....It never left you guessing or wondering. You knew exactly where you stood.

You smile at his honesty. Humming in appreciation.

You’ll let Ori out of her cage after a few episodes, it’s time she got to know Red.

She is pretty much your child after all, you haven't even introduced her to Sans yet, in fact Sans has never stayed over at your house like this...ever. No one has.

_Red is different_ and that fact won't ever be a bad thing; on contraire, it's the opposite.


	8. Girl Talk

Frisk is staring at him with those all knowing _ annoying _eyes of hers. 

She is standing before him, arms crossed, glaring at him in an all new seriousness he’s never seen from her before. Once again she’s cornered him. He just wished it hadn’t been when he was sitting outside by himself staring at the stars. In all honesty, stargazing was something special to him; he hated to be interrupted, it always puts him in a foul mood.

“Sans. Tell me what’s wrong.” Why is she being so _ nosy _?..Then again, when isn’t she meddlesome?

“It doesn’t have anything to do with you kid. Forget about it.” His cheshire grin ticks at the corners, that famous poker face _ slipping _. At his words her fingers flex where they grip her slender arms. Tightening with emotion. Frisk never hints at her feelings, so this small action makes him raise his head to her, his eyelights revealing his surprise. A beat of silence later, she invites herself to sit with him on the porch steps, her silky hair shifts with her movement; the strands gleaming even in the low moonlight.

He almost screams. Of course she was going to pull a ‘Frisk’ right now. 

_ Stupid determination. _

“Sans.. Can I tell you something?” Her calm and monotonous voice cuts through the chilly air with puffs of condensation.

…....

“...I guess.” He shrugs sulkingly. His night has been officially ruined...if not _ more _ than it already was. He’s already depressed over Vee... _ and _ Y/n.

Frisk waits a few seconds, just looking at him from the corner of her eye before she decides to speak. “A long, long time ago. I found you on these steps. _ Just like this.” _She doesn’t even look at him when he snaps his head in her direction. She’s staring up at the pitch dark night sky and he can see the sparkling flecks shining from within her metallic orbs. “You probably don’t remember. You actually don’t remember a lot from past RESETS. You may pick up on things here and there; but...you forget too much.” She brings her hand up, flexing her slender fingers out in a reaching motion to the sky. “You never lose your love for stars though. You always stargaze super late at night when you’re upset. _Kinda like you are now.”_ She gives him a quick side glance before blinking her attention back above. “Is it Y/n? Vee? Maybe both?” She now turns her body towards him, her eyes glimmering with the starlight sky mirrored straight back at him from her almost transparent silver hues. 

And he suddenly feels bare. Like she’s reading him, everything may as well be laid out at her feet because he feels like she’s peering into his very soul. “Yeah…” He shifts, slanting depressingly.

“....You didn’t..._ yell _ at Y/n..did you?” The way she asks that question makes his nonexistent heart fall into his stomach.

He almost whirls on her, but instead turns in her direction. “Wh-Why do you ask that?..” _ Has he done this before? _

Frisk smiles disingenuously in reply, her eyes revealing _ pity. _

** _He remembers the picture of Red smiling pityingly at him but with that memory it morphs into Frisk’s face._ **

_ ‘No….’ _

That smile of hers. He didn’t want to see it. He didn’t need to see that-

A flash of memories he has _ no recollection _ of ever going through slams back to him; _ that melancholy smile of Frisk’s. _He’s seen it before .._ .in another life. _

“You’ve always been a _ coward _. Some things never change..”

……………….

He didn’t want to hear that…

** _He didn’t want to hear the truth._ **

“Maybe...me telling you this will change things for once..” He isn’t sure what Frisk is referring to, but his pained grimace tells her all she needs to know. He's scared of what she may say.

“This universe collide. Has never happened...ever. And with it..my **options** ...aren’t working anymore. I can try to bring it up and make the motion and I do feel like _ something _ is there but nothing happens. Everything may be permanent from here on out _ .” _

“So..you can’t RESET even if you try?...” he should be happy about that...but it just makes him _ feel weird _.

“It doesn’t seem like it. Rii has the same problem.” She’s as honest as always and she gives him another _ sad smile. _

He doesn't understand why seeing her look that way at him; just churns his insides? He can’t take it. It was hard to swallow; he has no idea what his past selves have gone through, or why this look of Frisk’s could travel across timelines..but it’s made an impact.

  
  


“Why...are you looking at me like that?..” He needs to know what this expression _ means _.

“I...I just hate seeing you like this..it’s happened in another timeline..a very bad one.” She pauses with a painful bite of her lip. Frisk has never spoken to him about past timelines before, besides the ones _ he _ confronted her about. She’s never revealed anything from alternate routes, so this small overshare has his entire attention and he clearly seems interested. “Don’t worry about it. It’s fine.._ just... _ ** _be careful_ ** _ Sans. _” The human stands, giving him a pat on his back on her way back inside the home. She doesn’t leave much room for conversation after; almost running away after her ‘slip’ of words within their heart to heart.

The skeleton doesn’t make a move to stop her, just mulling over the new information she’s given him.

_ ‘What have I done in the past timelines...that made her feel the need to tell me this?...I haven’t-’ _

Did he do something bad in the past?..

_ ‘Be careful’ _

When is he ** _not_ ** careful? He’s always cautious...right? No matter how meaningless it felt; he at least…

** _‘I can’t afford not to care anymore’_ **

No. That’s a lie...there have been times he felt nothing mattered. _ It would all just be RESET anyways. _

_ ‘Why did Frisk give me that little tangent?....’ _

The thought of you dead comes to his mind.

Have you ** _died_ ** before? Is **that** why she felt the need to tell him that? 

_ ‘No way...I would never let anything happen to Y/n….’ _ But… _ . _

What if it was something he couldn’t control?..

……...

If you were to die...would he think twice about _ begging _ Frisk to RESET?...

Would he think twice about being a hypocrite? Jeopardizing Frisk’s control all over again? She’s confided in him about her determination issues many timelines before...he knew her discipline conflict with her soul and that it’s a battle she fights every RESET.

_ “Sometimes...it’s hard to do the right thing when we start over. Not because I want to do something different, but because it feels so meaningless. Especially since I can’t always control us coming back and the few times I do... _ ** _something_ ** _ happens. For someone of such power as me...I’m useless.” _

…………….

** _‘Be careful.’_ **

* * *

Undyne and Alphys are at your front door. You hadn’t expected them but here they are handing you gifts.

“Sorry about Sans, punk. Frisk mentioned he was being a prick to you.” Undyne wraps her arms around you, giving you a nice squeeze before releasing her grip.

“H-He’s been a little off lately..” Alphys had a look of pity when saying this and you know what she’s thinking.

_After all, _**_you_** had made it _painfully obvious_ your feelings for the blue clothed skeleton and he never confronted you, instead he began to date someone else..a stranger.

“Don’t look at me like that guys. I’m fine. Honestly...after this whole slap to the face..I can say I’m doing a lot better.” You mean it too, letting a gentle smile crack your lips.

“O-Oh. Really? H-how have you been coping?” Alphys and Undyne are both staring at you with care.

“A-Ah..Well...I’m not the only one who was upset about Vee and Sans getting together..” You shrug, not really sure if you should share too much.

“C’mon tell us straight. We won’t tell anyone.” Undyne huffs, knowing you too well by now; she could tell you’re tiptoeing around the truth.

“I...me and Red have been talking. He’s..honestly the best friend anyone could ever have. I appreciate him- a lot. I may even...yeah. I’ve been with Red this entire time.” You almost poke your fingers together.

Undyne blinks owlishly at you, while Alphys squeals.

“I-I always thought y-you two seemed closer r-recently!” She flaps her hands, her bright eyes flashing.

“Fuhuhu! I never would have thought you and ** _that _ **bone boy could mix. Even though he and Sans are alternates, Red is completely different.” Undyne gives you a big toothed grin.

“Yeah..that may be why I like him so much?...” You feel hot.

The couple before you balk at you before laughing outright.

“Hey. We’d love to get to know him more. Introduce us, huh?” She elbows you a bit too hard and you grunt before laughing.

“Or course.” You smile, the comfort of having this ‘girl talk’ has been missed incredibly, not only that; but the feeling of being around them is incredibly nice.

“S-so are we going to s-stay out here? Or are you going to l-let us in?” Alphys cheekily pokes fun at your distracted mind..

“Oh! Sorry!” You move out of the way, setting their presents to the side and letting them walk through the door.

* * *

Rii is leaving Vee’s house with a solemn expression. 

“That talk didn’t go too well.” She mumbles to herself. Her aura reeks of failure.

“Rii!” Frisk is standing in front of her used mitsubishi lancer, her long purple sweater and black tights is such a typical attire of hers that Rii feels her nerves ease just taking in her appearance.

“Babe..” She jogs the rest of the way to the original angel of prophecy, wrapping her arms around her lean figure gratefully and resting her head into her neck.

“Oh!...Are you okay?” Frisk returns the hug, letting her girlfriend inhale her scent like she always does, finding it sweet that she loves her smell so much. When Rii doesn’t answer right away she carefully brings her slender fingers up to the fell human’s head, petting her soothingly.

“Mmm. I’m a little drained. Vee is hard to help..” Her scratchy voice sounds small, which is never normal.

Frisk frowns. “Okay. Well, Let’s head home then. You can tell me about it on the way there.” Rii doesn’t make any move to let Frisk go after the suggestion. “R-Rii?” the silver eyed teen feels heat overcome her cheeks.

“Haha okay, okay.” The taller teen finally let’s go.

Frisk giggles, a sound hardly anyone heard but it was always a norm for Rii. “My own talk probably didn’t go that much better if it makes you feel better.” Frisk says this as she gets into the driver’s seat. 

Rii joins in the passenger’s as Frisk starts the car and they take off down the road. “It actually doesn’t. I was hoping at least one of us could help them from themselves.” The fell child pouts outright at this new information.

“Sorry...but honestly, there really isn’t much we can do without being right in the middle of it. And we made a promise.” Frisk gives Rii a tender stare when mentioning their promise before returning her eyes on the road.

“I know. It’s just hard sometimes; **not **going out of my way to stop something I already know is happening.” The honey eyed human let’s her head fall against the headrest with an audible ‘thump’.

“Vee doesn’t seem like someone you should go out of your way for, if I’m honest Rii.” She's back to using that monotonous tone she always defaults to. 

“What? Why do you say that? Everyone deserves help.” Rii whips her head at her lover, her eyes widening in shock.

“I-….there are situations where people let you down. That’s just how humans are sometimes.” The silver eyed teen worries her bottom lip with the fell human’s attention on her so exasperatedly. _“Not everyone can change.” _That sentence shakes Rii to her core. Frisk speaking like this..it always worried her.

“I know some people won’t change but I also _ know those who can_. Vee changed into a cold person because she thinks she can escape her past. She reacted badly and someone just needs to help her see reason.” Rii speaks passionately, her tired body becoming energetic and lively as she continues.

Frisk sighs. “I’m sorry. You’re right..I just...I don’t know. It’s hard for me to have faith in..anyone.”

Rii feels hurt by that. “Oh.”

At her dejected response the stoic human jumps to attention. “Not you, Rii! It’s..humans in general.”

The fell teen still frowns. “What about Y/N?”

Frisk falls silent at this. Her eyes close for a few seconds before she opens them again to stare at the road intensely with some following silence. “I guess- I mean;_ my experience _ with humans when I say that..” Frisk grips the steering wheel tighter, her brows creasing into concentration. She’s reflecting. Rii has made her do this a lot ever since they met. She knew how to question her lover that resulted at her peering at her character. Whenever she did; she always saw that her outlook; isn’t fact..but mainly opinion.

“Everyone has different experiences Frisk. That doesn’t mean people are a certain way or that they’re all the same. Everyone is an individual...you can’t paint them under the same canvas.”

The silence that follows is tense.

“I...I’m sorry. It’ll take getting used to. I’ve done the same song and dance for so long, that- ** _that _ ** doesn’t make sense to me.” It really doesn’t. She’s only seen very few cases where something changed.. _ very few. _

“That’s okay. I don’t expect it to. It’s just that- Vee...She used to be so open and kind..I don’t know what happened. I just want that person she used to be back. She was a good person.” Rii won’t ever forget who she used to be. No matter how many people spoke badly of Vee to her.

Frisk wasn’t the first. The second, or the third. Everyone saw how Vee acted and had made concerning remarks about her to Rii. But she didn’t let them sway her. _She_ knew who Vee was.

And you know who else knew who she was despite all the pain she caused them? **_Red._**

“Red and I know Vee the best. She hurt him..she even hurt me...but even though we’ve been pushed away. I know we both still care for her. Red may have moved in a way but I know the friendship still exists. Just like with me.” Rii is positive. No matter how rough Red was, once you got past his walls or even became a norm in his life, he would always have a soft spot for you. _That was one of his biggest weaknesses._

“I just don’t want you getting hurt by them.” Frisk openly shows her worry.

Rii’s chest swells.

“It takes a lot more than that to hurt me. Don’t worry.” She kisses Frisk on the lips quickly. _“I’ll be okay.”_

* * *

You’re in heaven. Alphys is massaging your scalp, mainly to play with your curls and Undyne is laying in between your legs reading manga, the pressure on your thighs is comforting.

During this time, you’re all just talking.

_ You really needed this. _

“So then, after that entire explosion, Sans and I haven’t talked...and now Red is almost always here. Sometimes he even stays the night...we cuddle...and..yeah.” You shrug, feeling your face pinken once more.

“AAAaaaH! I ship!” Alphys wraps her small arms across your neck, pulling you tightly against her chest.

“Fuhuhu! Talk about some heavy flirting! When are you guys gonna kiss?!” The fish monstress in front of you turns her head away from her manga to peer at you with sharp knowing eyes.

“Sh-Shut up! I- I mean...I’m hoping soon?”

“OOOooh!” They say in unison. 

Damn weebs.

“Too bad we won’t be there tomorrow for Christmas. You were our last stop, but this whole…’more than one of us’ scenario can be really exhausting. We need the getaway; it ain’t nothing personal. You know we love you.” Undyne is as honest as ever.

“I know. I’m sorry..I guess Dyne and Phys aren’t easy to live with?” 

Undyne scrunches her nonexistent nose.

“Pfft! That ain’t even half of it.” She rolls her eyes dramatically.

“Th-they’re always fighting e-eachother? But it’s like...n-normal? They’re just r-really loud. Me and Undyne enjoy t-the quiet.” Alphys is putting in some of your hair products for you, running her fingers gently over your strands.

You knew some were struggling to live with their alternate selves but just didn’t know how bad it really was. Living on your own is a blessing..at times.

“That’s really too bad.” You almost pout.

“Hey. At least they’re in a better world now. I can’t expect them to change overnight. Frisk would look at us like we grew three heads.” You laugh with them.

The atmosphere feels light and free spending time with them again after so long. The universe collide has really done a number on everyone. Undyne and Alphys feel suffocated by their unwanted company.

You and Sans had a falling out as did Red and Vee. But with that, Red and you grew close as Sans began dating Vee. Frisk and Rii are getting along perfectly at least. Everyone else you can’t say for sure since you aren’t around much to see. Tomorrow is Christmas. When you hand out all your presents you have to be sure to catch up with everyone. You need to stop hiding and reconnect with all your friends again. Then you need to meet Red’s friends, you want to get along with everyone.

“Make sure you keep us posted. We take off tomorrow morning.” Undyne brings you back to the real world.

“Hah, I will. Make sure you guys enjoy the alone time.” You smile a little sadly knowing they won’t be there tomorrow but you know they need this.

“W-we will!”


	9. Winter's End

Sans and Vee are staring at each other from across the living room in the Skelebros home.

No one knew that they were broken up, except for Frisk and Rii. Sans isn’t sure why he’s surprised to see her so soon after their split;_ but he is._

She had walked in the house casually enough but he saw the way her lips thinned when she caught sight of him. She is extremely uncomfortable being here and it shows.

“What’s up your ass, Vee? Fucking settle down.” Red regards her as if she’s merely in another shitty mood but Sans saw the way his crimson eye lights flickered when taking in her disheveled appearance. He’s bothered by her depressed aura and he couldn’t make it anymore obvious.

Maybe Red still cares for her? Sans isn’t sure. On the other hand, she _ honestly _ does look pretty **bad**.

Her hair is all over the place, her skin looks unkempt, her clothes look like baggy pajamas with smudges hinting at dirt and even her soul is dim.

“Fuck, you stink. Take a shower.” Red has ** _no _ **filter.

“Shut up asshat.” She growls, brushing past the darker skeleton and right up to Sans.

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck. _

Sans doesn’t know _ why _ he _ wanted _ her to avoid him. He doesn’t know _ why _he thinks she would either?

Vee wasn’t like anyone he’s ever met. She was reckless and selfish. She didn’t care if ** _you _ ** needed time and she didn’t even try to think about what ** _you _ ** may need or want. _ She did what she felt like, _ he used to admire that about her.

“Since we aren’t together anymore, I figured you wouldn’t want me around for the christmas dinner.” 

Oh. Maybe she was thinking about him.

“Here.” Her sharp onyx eyes are seething.

_ Once again _ she’s covering her true feelings behind anger. She pushes the box into his arms and he stumbles back with the force.

“Thanks...Vee.” It feels _ weird _calling her by her name.

“Yeah..”

He sees the way she witheres; like a dying flower at the sound of her name slipping from his mouth. She seemed to be putting up a good front until he carefully addressed her; forcing the habit of their pet names out of his normal speech.

“... Bye.” Her eyes are tearing up and he almost reaches out to her. She was trying her hardest to be strong here and despite everything he found himself feeling sorry for her.

Sans would never feel guilty for breaking up with her; because she really did have some soul searching to do..but all the same- he cares about her.

She rushes out as quickly as she came. On her way out it appears like Red makes a move to follow her before he stops himself and moves those raging red eye lights onto Sans.

Now they’re the only ones in the living room.

The silence is thick enough to slice through with a knife.

“So. You and Vee broke up? Does...Y/N know?” Red looks tense as he asks this and Sans finds himself confused.

“Why does that matter?..” Why was _ this _ the question Red asked? Didn’t he love Vee? Shouldn’t he be going after her, isn’t ** _now _ **his chance?

“Just answer the fucking question.” Wow, okay?

“No.” 

His rigid form stiffens even further and Sans has no idea what is going on through that head of his but it doesn’t seem calm.

“...Ok.” Then he leaves Sans standing there alone, taking off out the front door.

What the hell?....

* * *

  
  


It’s Christmas morning and you finally finished preparing your gifts.

You’re wearing an off shoulder, burgundy dress that is knee length. The material appears silky but feels more like cotton. 

It’s modest enough but also flattering to your figure. The lace pattern of roses on the top part of your gown stops at the beginning of your skirt near your hips, at the ends of the skirt are more lace trimming, giving it an almost formal look.

The small shawl you have over your shoulders is very thin and transparent despite it being black, but it made you feel more...covered.

You are slowly getting comfortable enough to wear dresses normally; you don't need to rush into it; Red assured you to take your time.

“Hmmm…” You’re a little nervous.

You find yourself rushing to the bathroom again, looking at your face with scrutinizing attention.

You aren’t _ bad _ at your makeup. It’s just... _ you never put much on. _

You stare at your eyeliner. Your wings look nice and clean on top of your foundation and the small amount of mascara you applied makes your eyes pop. You never put eyeshadow on really, instead you have a champagne pink highlight on top of your eyelids, you even lightly applied it to your cheekbones and the tip of your nose in small amounts to help define your face.

That wasn’t what you are staring at so closely- it’s your _ lips _. Your lips are by no means thin or small, but again you aren’t a very confident person. 

You didn’t do anything crazy to them, you just applied a dark red lipstick with a clear gloss over it that usually ‘sets’ your color. It looks fine, honestly, and it didn’t take long to apply all that you have on...but...

You just feel _ strange _ looking so... nice. 

_ ‘I look.. _ _ nice _ _ .’ _That may be the closest you’ve ever gotten to complimenting yourself.

You went from someone that wore clothing that fit two sizes too big; to a form fitting dress, cared for skin, hair, and an even brighter attitude.

_ ‘This isn’t bad...it’s not; I’m just learning to love myself...this is fine.’ _

It is fine. You just need to fight yourself again; to see _ it’s fine _ to like how you look.

You’re enough. You are; _ because Red has shown you that you are. _

“Okay…” You finally have a level head and you’re ready to leave. 

** _Now_ **; you’re more worried about everyone liking their presents.

Undyne and Alphys thanked you gratefully for their anime-con passes. It was coming up in a few months. They almost cried.

You actually had lucked out; a co worker of yours had recently divorced and he and his wife were no longer going at all; so he gave them to you.

It was pure luck that such a perfect gift fell into your lap.

You take a deep breath then slowly exhale. 

Everything is in place. You have your potato salad for the Christmas dinner and some cookies you threw together just because you felt it would be nice. They’re still hot.

Okay. Time to go.

You grab your Tupperware full of food and your purse. You slip your purse strap across your chest then with your now free arm grab all the handles of the presents you prepared. 

You decided against gift wrap just because it felt like it would take too much time.

A glance at your phone tells you it’s about noon now, best to get to it.

You leave, adjusting Red’s coat comfortably on your figure.

* * *

Everyone is here, but where are you?

Red is tapping his foot as he stands outside on the porch, waiting. 

He _ needs _ to see you, he needs to be the **first **to see you.

_ ‘If she finds out Sans is single...will she..?’ _

His soul pains him. This ache is beyond anything he’s ever felt.

Where he felt betrayal and anger towards Vee; this feeling could only be _ agony _. The thought of you with Sans sent his non existent blood boiling.

Sans didn’t deserve you. He’s never looked at you the way _ you looked at him _. He never appreciated your care, your selflessness, your everything.

He didn’t even give you a straight answer for your obvious feelings towards him and then he went and dated Vee.

_ ‘Y/n doesn’t deserve to be second best. She’s _ ** _my _ ** _ first choice; and she always will be. I won’t let this asshole just swoop in now.’ _

But would you really go to Sans? Did the time you spent with Red not mean as much as the time you spent with Sans? Was _ Red _ the **second **choice?

Now that your first choice is open for a relationship...would you leave Red?

He’s so lost in thought he hardly recognizes your Jeep pulling up to the driveway, parking behind the many other vehicles.

But the moment you step out his eyelights shrink to miniscule size.

You’re gorgeous.

The dress you have on fits your form nicely, accentuating your curves. Your hair looks freshened up; like you applied something to it and the curls look more prominent as well as glossy. Your makeup is done again; as modest as always with your light apply. Your lips look perfect. _ You _ look perfect. ** _Especially _ **in his coat.

“Red!” You wave towards him as you approach the house, holding something in your arms; probably food?

Your eyes are as innocent as ever but he swore you were tempting him with the way you blushed and bit your lower lip as soon as you saw him._ You quickly stop worrying your lip; remembering you have lipstick on. _

“You look so handsome!” You take in his appearance appreciatively.

He _ did _ have another jacket; but this one was different than yours. Where yours was black with gold trimming and a cream fur lined hood; _ his _was black, gold trimming as well but there was a golden stripe that traveled down the arms, at the shoulder was a circular emphasis of a strange symbol; also in gold. Even the fur lining his hood was gold. He also has a red turtleneck underneath.

He looks amazing to you; and it’s not that much different than usual..but then again he always looks nice.

You notice a necklace around his neck, resting at the center of his chest.

“What’s this?” You reach out with your free hand before you can think, touching the small wing shaped stone.

“A-Ah...It’s from the kids. It’s supposed to be ‘a good luck charm’ .” He mimics their voices crudely but you see the way his grin widens thinking back to it.

He inhales sharply with your sudden closeness, his chest heaving out then abruptly back in.

“Aw. They really care about you.” You find yourself smiling at the image you paint in your head; of Frisk and Rii presenting the gift to Red.

“Heh. Well y’know.” He shrugs, acting incredibly bashful. Strange?

“What is it?” You furrow your brows at him.

“You look..._ fuck _\- You look gorgeous.” His voice just dropped an entire octave.

You feel your skin blossom with goosebumps. _ Now you’re pink. _

“Th-Thanks...so did everyone hand out presents already?” You quickly change the subject to try and save face.

“Nah just the kids. They took off together after handing out their gifts. The Toriels were freaking out so they left too but Asgore went to try and calm them down... I mean, the kids ain’t gonna be kids that much longer. They’re fucking almost out of school already so...you know those goats kinda need to learn to...eh..”

“Back off?” You finish for him.

“Tch. Yeah.” He chuckles and you giggle along at the craziness of the mothers.

“Well? Are we going to go inside?” You make a movement to walk around him and towards the front door.

One second Red seems relaxed and at ease and in the next you swear you hear his soul tremor.

His hand shoots out and he grips your wrist, shocking even himself.

You almost gasp but instead stare wide eyed back at him.

“R-Red?..”

…….He flinches away, shifting in place awkwardly.

“Sorry..Yeah. Let’s head in.” He shoves his hands into his hoodie pockets and you feel yourself withering in doubt.

What was bothering him? He wasn’t going to tell you?

You should confront him now, but before you could even get a word through to him, he’s rushing past you and opening the front door for you.

A waft of delicious food hits your nose and the warmth from inside tickles your cold face.

Papyrus and Edge are near the kitchen speaking and upon the door opening both tall sketeton’s sockets fall upon your figure.

“Y/N! YOU MADE IT! I HAVE NOT SEEN YOU IN AGES!” Papyrus rushes forward with his excitable nature, a bright and brilliant smile stretching across his face.

“H-Hey Pap!” You felt yourself worrying over Red but the moment Papyrus rushes forward and embraces you gleefully you sigh in ease with the familarness of _ this _.

You had so many good memories in this house. You shouldn’t feel out of place no matter who Sans dated or whoever stood in this place with them.

They’re your friends still...you plan on fixing everything today. This hug only motivated you more to do so.

“I MISSED YOU!” Papyrus’ exclamation is as welcoming as always.

“Hah- Sorry I don’t stop by enough, I’ll try to make it a point to visit more often!” You try to enjoy yourself despite Red’s strange behavior...and the position you and Sans are in currently.

Seeing mostly everyone gathered here except for who you knew wouldn’t be here; still made your hopes rise for tonight.

You shift your potato salad to your hip and walk towards the dining table where you see more tupperware similar to yours but filled with various different dishes for the dinner. You place the large bowl down and shimmy your jacket off to hang it near the door on the coat rack.

“COME! COME! WE SHALL GET EVERYTHING READY BY THE TIME TORIEL, ASGORE, AND THE HUMANS RETURN! THEY SAID THEY WOULD BE RIGHT BACK!” Papyrus begins setting up the table, arranging the dishes on platters to be served from.

You find your shoulders relaxing with the warmth of the house, the smell of delicious food, and the fact that you’re surrounded by some of your closest friends.

Shifting along behind the lanky skeleton has always been a norm for you. When you were still pinning after Sans this was a typical habit. You would help Papyrus clean the home, set up for dinner, or just keep him company as you waited for Sans to wake up well into the afternoon.

“Tch. This whole Christmas shit is weird. Why would you want to give anyone **anything**?” Oh, here comes Undyne’s darker self.

“F-fuck if I know.” And there’s Alphys’ version.

“LANGUAGE!” Papyrus huffs as he finishes with the table preparations.

“Tch.” Both monstresses click their tongues in annoyance at the lanky skeleton’s correction.

You’re surprised at the fact they don’t snap at him, but with more observation you see Edge giving the most murderous glare you’ve ever seen in your life; directed straight at them.

Not only that; they seem a bit sweaty?

“It is time for dinner. Come, we will open gifts afterwards.” Edge’s voice is full of authority and leaves no room for argument.

Dyne moves forward reluctantly as does her girlfriend and soon everyone is at the table. They are both seated to your left, with Phys the closest to you.

  
  


You do a quick glance around the room to see Red staring at you _ from the other side _ of the oak table.

_ He isn’t sitting next to you? _

“...” You part your lips to question him before losing your nerve and quickly shut them tightly.

What’s wrong?...Why is he distancing himself from you?

**Your soul aches.**

“What about Frisk and her crew?” Red’s deep voice sends a strange feeling through you; it’s a bittersweetness that settles in the center of your entire being.

This table between the both of you is merely a few feet wide but _ this distance _ feels miles apart. He’s never pushed you away before and it’s incredibly painful to see the obviousness of it right before your eyes.

You feel like crying. You want him next to you...you want his voice right by your ear, his heat, his smell...** _why isn’t he next to you?_ **

“We will save them leftovers, I am sure they won’t be back anytime soon, with the strain the children have been put through under their overbearing parenting.” Edge is straight to the point, bluntly moving forward with the reality of the situation.

Papyrus gasps in open shock, finally putting two and two together.

“AH...WELL LET’S CONTINUE ON THEN!” He quickly gets over it, maybe he had his own suspicions.

Everyone is seated and Edge begins to serve everyone upon their requested dishes.

The clanking of utensils and small talk erupts easily with some small arguing between the couple to your left, but you hardly are paying any mind to that.

Your glimmering eyes don’t leave Red’s turned face.

He isn’t looking at you, instead he’s conversing with his fellow monsters. You want to call out to him but you’re too confused.

“Red..” You finally whisper out to him, your voice cracking with frailty.

His eyelights are instantly locked with your own and you’ve captured his attention just like that. Even if he tried, it didn’t look like he could pretend to have not heard you.

You feel his mood darken suddenly.

“Heh hold up, don’t start without me.” Sans slides into the chair to your right and you find your heart falling into the pit of your stomach.

Your nerve is gone again..not only that...

_ That was supposed to be Red’s seat. _

“Hey..Y/n. How is it going?” Sans gives you his typical cheshire grin and you reluctantly pull your eyes away from Red’s face.

“Uh..I’m fine. How are you doing?” You shift in your seat nervously and almost jump when you feel Sans’ fingers on your face, turning your chin towards him gently.

“Wow. You look beautiful.” His bright eyelights are pure and white, the familiar softness he always looks at you with; returning. It feels just like before but your heart isn’t beating with excitement…

You want to slap his hand away. You never thought you could feel so ill after being touched by Sans..but it didn’t feel right. _ You don’t want his hands on you. _

** _You’re about to have a panic attack._ **

“Thank..you..” You practice your breathing the way Red taught you to do when you’re about to go into an episode.

“Uh- Sorry. ...I know we aren’t on good terms..” Sans seems to pick up on the fact you are uncomfortable and releases you.

You’re grateful for that but as he shifts in his seat you glance around once more and find yourself confused.

“Where’s Vee?”

This question seems to make the whole room quiet but it must be just in your head because everyone else is clearly speaking to each other..

_ ..But you swear you feel Red’s entire attention directly on you and Sans.. _

“Ah. She isn’t coming. We broke up.”

You have to blink several times to understand you aren’t dreaming and that what he said wasn’t a figment of your imagination.

“She was here earlier...she and Red argued a bit and then she said since we aren’t dating anymore she wouldn’t be here. It was kinda awkward to have that back and forth in front of him.” He shrugs, talking to you as normally as ever.

This is how you both used to always talk, opening up so comfortably and easily. And _usually _this is the part where you would console him or be the perfect friend that you have always been; but Sans’ words bring a heavy toll on you.

_ ‘It was kinda awkward to have that back and forth in front of him’ _

So Red knows that Vee and Sans are broken up...and right afterwards he begins to act strangely towards you?

Is this why Red was pushing you away? Because Vee is available and vulnerable now? 

…..Would Red choose Vee despite _ everything _?

He’s loved her for years, he couldn’t just get over her so easily you’re sure..maybe there is still...an attachment?

“He probably comforted her though, after he questioned me a bit about it he left out the front door too.”

** _Crack._ **

“O-Oh..ha…” You deflate, your newly born confidence distinguishing like a dying flame.

Sans’ voice is rumbling in the background along with everyone else’s conversation. You know he’s speaking to you but your attention is anywhere but here in this house.

It didn’t matter you treated him better did it? It didn’t matter your whole world had become brighter with him in it, because it was _ your fault _ for getting attached to someone who had history with someone else. They had a bond that went deeper than you could ever understand because even after everything she’s put him through he went to comfort her?

_ This is your fault _ . How could you let this happen **again**?

You intertwine your fingers together and press your palms into your lap tightly.

_ Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. _

“Oh. I almost forgot- Uh. I’ll be right back!” You quickly dismiss yourself, rising clumsily from your seat.

“Y/n?” Sans shifts to stare at you with open concern.

You don’t give him a response as you all but run out the house, almost slamming the door shut behind you.

The cold air hits your face like a sharp slap and it further confirms the fact that you aren’t dreaming and this is very real.

You wished you were dreaming because at least then-

_ Don’t cry…. _

You feel your eyes sting.

_ Dammit...don’t cry! _

You rush forward, almost falling down the steps of the porch but you catch yourself by gripping the railing.

_ Don’t cry… _

You make it to your Jeep down the sidewalk and pull out your keys from your purse that is strapped across your front.

_ Don’t cry… _

You open the side door and slide into the driver’s seat, pushing your head into the steering wheel, your hands curling across your mouth with a vice like grip.

_ ……….. _

You’re crying.

You never thought you would be here again, but you are.

** _With another version just in a different way._ **

_ ‘If my Sans didn’t want me...why would another? No matter how different they are...they’re still Sans...and I guess they’ll always want someone that isn’t me.’ _

You’re a fool...how could you let yourself fall all over again...but somehow...**harder**?

You whimper into your hands, your small shoulders shaking as gasping sobs strangle your voice.

It feels like an eternity when in reality you’ve only been crying for a few minutes, but this suffocating pain feels like you’re drowning.

You hiccup and gasp, all but screaming. You try your hardest not to be loud even though you’re in the privacy of your car, but ultimately you’re failing.

Red is going to go to Vee...isn’t he? That’s why he’s acting strange...isn’t it?

You don’t want that. For once- you want to be selfish.

You want to yell at him, at her, at the world. 

You wanted one thing for yourself at least- one person. And that was Red. You couldn’t let him go- you just couldn’t.

** _‘Thump thump’ _ **

You jump, your head snapping to your left.

“Y/n. Open the door…” Red is glaring at you from the other side of your window. His jaw is twitching in frustration and he looks about ready to pry the door off it’s hinges.

“...W-Why are you here?...” You doubt he can hear you but you see his eyelights shrink.

“What the fuck do you mean; **why am I here?** You’re upset! Fucking talk to me!”

Huh?....wasn’t he avoiding you not even twenty minutes ago?

You feel….angry?

Wasn’t Red the one who had been acting weird? The moment you push away **you have to **speak up? What about him?!

You furrow your brows and frown then slowly step out of your car.

Red shifts back at your changing expression and flinches as you scream.

“You’re the one who has been acting like an idiot! You act like we aren’t close, like we’re strangers again! And you were obviously the one upset first! Instead of talking to me you avoided me! Then Sans tells me he and Vee broke up!” Your soul is flickering with that same passionate fire you used to have.

Somewhere along your tangent of screaming; it began to snow, heavily. The cold gentle flakes pinken your skin.

“So what?! You’re going to choose her! Fine! Do whatever the fuck you want! I don’t care about ** _either of you _ ** anymore! You’re both fucking assholes! Fuck you guys! But ** _ESPECIALLY _ **fuck you! You made me feel worth something, you brought my confidence up, you made me feel beautiful! For the first time, I was happy and growing; but you’re just going to take it all away from me! That’s worse than anything Sans has ever put me through!”

His eyelights are hot as his arms curl around your figure, almost challengingly.

“Don’t touch me!” You almost growl, your raging orbs seething with so many emotions.

He doesn’t get to do this! He doesn’t get to touch you and make you want to curl into his arms again! No!

“You read my mind.” He growls lowly at you, his rumble traveling along your skin. 

Then Red is kissing you and your entire body trembles with electricity.

You feel his phalanges in your hair, pressing you firmer against him, the way he can actually move his mouth as if he has his own form of lips is a shock all in it’s own but you hardly notice it with the sheer strength of your response to his kiss. 

You wrap your arms around his neck, feeling him press your body against your Jeep as you tilt your head to the side, letting his exploring mouth probe even deeper.

Your fingers slip along his skull, twitching along the malleable surface that makes his bone, digging into him with your small nails and all but moaning against him.

Then you feel something else; **a tongue.** It’s hot and tingly, heating your entire body even further as a pool of wetness makes your legs curl around his hips, where his body has settled.

He pulls away for a mere second, his smothering eyelights promising you he wanted to do much more.

“You don’t get to feel the exact way I did when I found out that bullshit and expect me to hold myself back any longer.” 

“You’re an idiot! You should have just told me-” 

“And **_you_** should have_ told me_.” He silences you, again, in a way you would never protest.

The feeling of this would forever be embedded into your memory. His warmth, his scent, and the way he was caressing your hair and waist with his strong and huge hands; it would be something you always held dear.

You sigh against him, happily humming as the gentle fall of snow decorates your pressed figures.


	10. Detach

You and Red returned to the house, after you cleaned yourself up; and arrived exactly on time to exchange and open gifts.

You had thought ahead and brought your gifts back with you from your car after the intense makeout session you and your skeletal….’lover’ had shared. (That’s what he is now, right?..)

Everyone seemed to like your gifts when you made the rounds of handing them out.

Edge liked his new leather jacket with ‘Bad to the Bone’ embroidered on the back, you added it yourself in bright red.

“Hmm..” He immediately shed his old one in favor of wearing yours. Although he was very subtle, you saw how much he liked it. He was running his fingers over the material and smiling unbeknownst to himself. Actions speak louder than words with fell monsters.

Papyrus was happy with the cook book and multi dvd set of ‘improving your cooking’ series you purchased for him. He hopped over to Edge boasting.

“NOW, **I** WILL BE THE CHEF OF THE HOUSE! I HAVE ALL THE TOOLS!”

Edge immediately sent you a glare.

...At least Pap liked it.

Asgore’s gift was some rather _ expensive _gardening tools. You requested a custom design to match his trident and tea set; they’re white and gold with added comfort grips you stitched together yourself, adding his name on each tool in golden stitching. “Thank you, little one! This is such a thoughtful gift..! I love it!” He was super happy and gave you the most back breaking hug you’ve ever received, you hadn't expected him to be so touched by it. He immediately went to the dinning table to lay them out one by one from the clothed pouch that had a slot for each apparatus.

Dyne and Phys had been put off by your ‘gift’ ( if you can even call this that ) given how practical it was; a personal message to an old friend of yours that manages an apartment complex.

_ “Not having privacy as a couple can strain the relationship. This should help. I already told her about you two. Just set up a meeting and given how you both are already working, it should be manageable.” _You said. It was the first genuine smile you’ve ever seen on their faces and right afterwards they left, but not without...hugging you. It was weird to receive affection from your best friends’ mirrored selves who had never shown any kindness or interest in you...but it’s safe to assume ** _that _ **was just how appreciative they must be.

Toriel and Tori had looked pretty upset when you made your way to them but as soon as you gave them their presents their moods quickly brightened, those small motherly smiles returning. You gave them books with genres consisting of cooking, fantasy, teaching, and even romance. They always sighed about needing more so here they go. You had designed some bookmarks for them also; they were cotton with hand stitched fire balls; similar in shape to goats. One was white and purple themed while the other was red and black.

“Thank you, Y/n!” Toriel was beaming.

“Th-Thanks.” Even ‘dark mom’ was smiling.

They stuck around to help clean up after your gift, seeming touched and in much better spirits from before. You gave them a tender smile before you moved onto the teenagers a few feet away from their mothers, tucked away in a corner by themselves.

Frisk and Rii are also in a poor mood but upon your approach they seemed to simmer down. You gave them charm bracelets, one silver and the other honey colored.

“They match your eyes. Here’s a charm to start you two off. I made the bands and this charm myself….I’m sorry this gift is lame..” You had handed them a charm each. It was two identical sketches on a ceramic slab. 

Etched onto the porcelain was a picture of a crane standing in water with white heathers and various colors of gladiolus’ floating around the elegant bird. You don’t know why you had put so much detail into the flowers...but you did. Brainstorming the illustration was something you had put a lot of thought into and this had literally just popped into your mind then before you knew it, your fingers were moving on their own.

“What’s this?” They had asked in union.

“It’s a symbol I just made up. I don’t think it really means anything.” You really hadn’t been sure what to give them but this gift felt right..

“Oh, wow. This is so nice and detailed.” Rii gently touches the charm, hearing it chime against her bracelet as she maneuvers it on.

Frisk smiles slightly, caressing the small slither of metal and ceramic thoughtfully. You think you see those rhinestone colored eyes flash, she even opens her mouth before quickly shutting it. You can’t read the young woman beyond the small hint of change in those gemlike eyes of hers so you furrow your brows.

“Sorry if you don’t like it..” You feel a bit saddened by her reaction, taking it in the worst way.

“N-No, Y/N! I love it, I really do. I’m just amazed you have artistic talent? And I didn’t want to say that outloud it seemed rude.”

Oh. You snort, giggling right afterwards before throwing your head back.

“Th-Thanks for the compliment!” You laugh.

The couple before you quickly joins in with your amusement.

* * *

  
  


Red is outside again, the cold winter’s night caressing his figure with unnoticable bite. He is currently keeping an eye on you and Sans from the corner of his eye, refusing to let you two be alone but also...._ reluctantly _giving you space.

_ ‘“Please Red, I need to talk to him.” _

He was damned the moment you placed your glimmering eyes on him, those beautiful orbs shaking with tenderness and care for not only him but that _ asshole _who has hurt you so damn much. He wanted to deny you and say ‘fuck no!’ but you kept staring up at him with such transparency...and dammit….

_ “....Ugh. Fine. But I’m staying _ ** _right fucking here_ ** _ , you understand?” _His gruff voice betrayed his frustration, showing how easily he was bending to your request.

You had given him a smile, one that melted him, and he felt his soul doing somersaults in his chest. He was doomed to be wrapped around your finger forever, wasn’t he?

**Now**. He’s standing on the sidelines, observing you and Sans speak. He wants to quell the anger from inside himself at the fact he can _ clearly _see the two of you getting along, but it’s impossible. He wants to go over there right now and claim your lips in front of the bastard, _ so he knows exactly who you belong to _ . The urge to _ possess _is incredibly dangerous right now and he has to look away ever so often to keep his cool.

It’s not like you were touching him either? You both are at a safe proximity of one another but even that is **too close** for his liking.

He isn’t sure what your present is but he sees the way Sans’ face brightens and he wants to gaster blast the shit out of him when he wraps those huge arms around your tiny figure. It seems completely platonic to anyone else because as soon as the hug is received it’s done and Sans moves back to unbox whatever it is you got him, pulling something small and cylinder in shape out of the packaging and bringing it up to his face, pointing it up to the sky.

Oh, a mini telescope? It looks small enough that the bastard can carry it around in his pocket. Good for him, _ can you come back over here now _?

* * *

“Sans. I know we’re not on the best terms right now..but I don’t want to be anymore. We’re friends, right?” You’re holding the small bag with Sans’ gift behind your back, staring up at him calmly and evenly. You practiced this exchange in your mind over and over but actually doing it almost makes your voice tremble with nerve.

“I- Yeah...I’m sorry I’ve been such a prick to you lately...I haven’t been keeping in touch; getting distracted with my relationship...just cause I’m with someone doesn’t mean I have to push anyone away or dedicate _ all my free _ time to them..y’know?” He has that chill smile as usual, his relaxed shoulders and posture easing even further at your approach to the conversation.

“Yeah...That’s true, but, we all learn from our past..right?” You don’t know if everyone does, but you say this in regards to Sans.

“Heh...Yeah. I’m happy we squashed this issue...uh, here.” He pulls out something from his hoodie pocket where his hands have been settled and hidden from view. The small package he reveals to your eyes shocks you.

Sans got you a present?

“You...You got me a present?” You stare at him with wide eyes, lips agape.

“Pft. Yeah? Why wouldn’t I? We’ve been friends for years?” He raises a brow bone at you his grin stretching even wider with your obvious surprise. Sans had never given you a gift before, always claiming he was too lazy to put thought into things like that. You don’t think he even gave Papyrus anything?

“Thanks..” You take the box from him then hand him your bag with his own gift inside.

“And this is for you.” You smile, already knowing he was going to like it.

You wonder how Vee is doing…

Your thoughts are interrupted as Sans reaches inside the bag, pushing the colorful paper aside to pull out a small boxed package showing a mini telescope on the front.

“Y- you got me......thanks, Y/n!” Before you know it, he’s hugging you. You inhale sharply hoping the skeleton somewhere in the background doesn’t come barreling forward like a raging bull, but just as quickly as the hug started it was over. The rustling of paper and sharp opening of the box is short lived as Sans pulls out a light blue telescope. The handle has a clothed black protector you pieced together yourself, with Sans’ name stitched into it. He marvels at the small detail you added with genuine happiness. His grin is so wide you almost smile just as much; his good mood bordering contagious.

As he’s moving the scope around in his hands you peek inside the small box he gave you. It’s an SD card? You stare at it in curiosity.

“How much did you spend on this? It looks really expensive..” Sans trails off, simmering himself down.

Oh. You place the box in your purse.

“I’ve been saving up for this for a really long time actually...paying it off if you will..I was going to give it to you awhile ago;when- …...well, it doesn’t matter anymore! It’s about time you finally got it.” You stop yourself from oversharing a crucial detail. He stares at you a moment in thought until he can’t contain himself any longer and he adjusts the scope to his liking.

It came with different eye pieces that he pushes into the clothed bag marked with the brand’s logo. There are magnification lenses that he places in a separate bag specifically for the barlows. There are many more features you should tell him about later, but he’s simply running his phalanges over the clean and new material of the telescope you just let him observe for himself. After reading the small piece of paper that came with the product he finally adjusts it here and there and finally he raises it to his eye socket.

You had never seen Sans so happy before. He looks so carefree. 

He **_really_ **loves stars. The dark night sky illuminated this moment forever in your brain, that serene smile of his touching your memory forever, that your gift had caused this within him, that you knew him so well....you’re happy he’s still in your life despite your past transgressions.

You’re happy you once loved him…._ once _. Those attachments, the many dear memories you’ve had with him. You accept them all...accept that they’re all part of_ your past _with him. He’s an amazing friend, this would always remain true. You appreciate him..and_ you can still _ appreciate him, just differently now. 

These chains and tethers feel lax, the invisible strands tying you to this monster loosening, drooping and giving no structure. You imagine they’re purple in color, like beautiful glimmering starlight. Once thick and strong; they are now thin and fragile. With a gentle breath, you relax. The exhale is silent but with it, you feel those attachments break.

And with this;...** _ you finally let him go._ **

* * *

Sans was ecstatic by your gift, it was even better than the mini telescope he was thinking of getting himself. He wasn’t sure how much you spent on it, it was something he’d look into later; but he couldn’t stop his impatience to use it.

The night sky was clear for once, the endless sea of stars touching his soul. Beautiful and vast, neverending, going on and on forever.

“Sans. I’m glad you like it, but I gotta get back to Red. I still need to give him his own present.” His attention is pulled away by you. Normally he’d be grumpy at someone interrupting his stargazing but he could never be annoyed with you.

“Oh. Sure thing, Y/n. Thanks again..I...I really love it.” He feels bashful suddenly but his grin remains genuine.

You give him a strange look, a twinkle in your eye that shines with glee. “Of course. We’re best friends after all.” You smile beautifully and his breath hitches. You give a small nod his way then turn your back to him, stepping away and towards...Red.

He hadn’t even noticed the huge monster behind you until now. He stands there looking very annoyed but the moment you turn towards him those normally hostile and intense red lights distinguish to soft hues.

Sans grips the telescope tightly suddenly, a strange feeling overcoming him. It’s bitter but empty at the same time. It’s also a rising anxiety that strangely shakes his soul, saddening and regretful?

_ He feels like he just lost something. _

What throws him off even more is that it’s familiar. All this distress.._ .it’s familiar _.

**_Then_ **he almost chokes when he sees Red grip your tiny figure against himself, lowering his head towards you, his phalanges flying into your silky curls.

The way you lean your head back and your body** _ into him _ **makes Sans’ entire resolve crack and he feels his eyelights disappear. You return Red’s kiss passionately, wrapping your arms around his neck and standing on your tiptoes adorably to try and reach him better. The possessive way Red grips your hips and head angers Sans, although he has no right feeling this; but he’s unable to help it. He clenches his fists tightly to his sides. You both make it clear the kiss has only started….

He finally looks away.

_ Regret. Sorrow. Anxiety… _

**This is all so familiar. **But why is this so familiar? He’s never been in a situation like this..._ right _?

Frisk’s face flashes to his mind. Her words echoing around him, her warning making itself known. _ “Be careful Sans…” _

You and Red...are together?... He doesn’t know why he’s so shocked? It’s not like you can’t date anyone? It’s just...weird to him. You have always been so accessible to him, never taken, never busy besides with work...The fact he can’t reach you easily anymore..._ because of this; _ is shaking to him.

Not only that...but..

_ “I’ve been saving up for this for a really long time actually...paying it off if you will..I was going to give it to you awhile ago;when- …...well, it doesn’t matter anymore! It’s about time you finally got it.” _

…………………………….

** _He’s a coward._ **

* * *

  
  


Red’s kiss is dominating and intense, his grip on your body exciting you at the snap of a finger.

You hadn’t expected him to pull you against him the moment you came into arm’s reach; but that was exactly what he did.

His eyelights had been frenzied and dark, a strange emotion you had never seen from anyone before; staring back at you with deep promise. Those huge hands feel amazing on your body, the insistent tugging unneeded because you turned willingly into him. He groaned against your lips, inhaling your scent sharply and shuddering above you with rapture.

Your eyelids droop heavily, his own smell affecting you just as much, making your legs squeeze together in need. “R-ed..” You manage to whisper his name, trying to come up for air along the way. You want to question what brought this on as well, but he silences you with more kisses, claiming your lips for himself and you can’t bring yourself to move away, too open to the affection.

After a few minutes he slowly pulls away. His left hand is at the side of your face, fingers splayed out within your hair and partly at your neck. You feel his hot breath against your face the need within those eyelights almost makes your knees buckle.

“Sorry...I-...” He looks away from you, the heat radiating off of him warming your entire being.

“It’s okay. I didn’t mind.” You feel your flushed face darken even further with color.

“So...you and me...we’re..?” Red trails off, his eyelights burning your soul.

“Together? I don’t know...you never asked.” You smile smugly at him, your lashes fluttering under this attention.

“Heh…Y/n,...date me?” His gruff voice tickles you but the soft spoken question makes your heart stutter and speed up.

“Hmm…” You fake thinking, pressing a finger to your lips.

“Sure, I’m always with you anyways.” You wrap your arms around his middle as much as possible, pressing your chest right against him.

Red gives a low grumble, similar to a growl, before taking your lips again, his arms encircling your small figure easily. A second later he teleports you both to his room, pressing you back onto his bed, the dip of your added weight is a welcome change in position before you remember about his gift.

“A-ah, w-wait..” You push away from him gently, rummaging around yourself to give him a small bag.

“..You got me a present?..” Red shifts back, his hot eyelights softening.

“Of course I did..open it.” You almost giggle at him.

He seems reluctant to move away from you but he does as you request. Sitting back, he observes the tiny bag, reaching inside to pull out parchment paper before unraveling it to reveal a thick golden ring. “Y-Y/n…” He’s shocked, his eyelights shrinking. This is real gold.

“I had this in mind when we got close..it’s actually not as expensive as it looks, it was on clearance..so don’t freak out, okay?” You lied about the price but the thought you put into it was real. The golden gleam shined prettily in the lowlight of the window. It had a large square ruby in the center with more smaller rubies surrounding it. The designs on the band were similar to flames of fire, a beautiful shimmer. On the inside of the band was your initials. “My initials are on it because the ring seller misunderstood me..my bad..I’m not trying to be weird- it was really a mistake..” You flush, dreading having to explain that little detail.

“...No. I like that actually.” Red stares at the band almost lovingly. He turns the small piece of jewelry in his hand, finally slipping it onto his ring finger; pleasantly surprised when it fit perfectly. “Heh. My gift is actually really similar…” He flushes darkly, the bright rend tint added to his face had you smile softly. He pulls out something with a long chain, revealing to you a thick necklace with a ruby heart. The heart is a ruby encased in a golden trimming of white jewels and silver linings.

Your breath hitches. “Wh- Red! I-” You stammer, happy to see the gift was so close to your own present but taken aback by the costly appearance of it-

“Shh. I want you to have it.” He stops your rising protests, reaching around you with the locks separated, his arms move forward to place it around your neck, clipping if flawlessly without tugging your hair or skin.

Damn him; he’s always so smooth, able to read your mind as if he was in it_ with you. _You feel the cold metal settle against your hot skin, the glimmer catching in the moonlight strikingly.

“Beautiful..” He grips your chin with his thumb and forefinger, tilting your head up the slightest to meet his eyelights.

“Thank you..It really is..” You smile, incredibly touched.

“No... You- _ you’re beautiful _..” His stare is sharp, holding you to him with a branding heat.

Your stomach flutters and your heart rate picks up. “Just kiss me already..” You feel your eyelids lower further, staring at him with deep need.

His eyelights darken with possessiveness, an emotion you’re able to identify now…._ and it excites you. _


	11. **Explore**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter like 7 times aaah.

Red is snoring in your bed on a Saturday morning. 

The low sunlight peeks from between your black out curtains, the sharp rays of daytime illuminating your room. Your eyes are hazy from your sleep but within a few minutes you have them fixated on the large monster before you. The urge to touch him is quickly satisfied when your small hand slowly slides up and onto the side of his face. He doesn’t even stir, the state of his slumber deep and unforgiving from your previous activities the night before.

Last night had been a huge step in the slow blossoming of your relationship.

It’s been a month since you both officially became an item and each day the sexual tension grew more and more intense. You had found yourself dreaming of Red late at night, wishing he would just lose his control and **take you.** But the monster proved to be completely at ease with his restraint, your presence evidently enough for him.. _ to your dismay. _You think there are times he holds himself back, but can’t be too sure. You want him to do ** _something _ **to you. Kissing, hugging, and cuddling; it’s amazing...but you know for a fact you aren’t the only one yearning for more.

It’s embarrassing to say you want him to touch you more _ deeply _, so instead of saying it you hoped your actions would show him, but even then his patience is that of a saint. Your subtle cues had been time and time again; excused, because you’re a virgin...well last night had been **your** breaking point, and **you** took charge.

You flush brightly as you recall how bold you had been.

********

“Red..” Your eyes feel heavy with desire and you stare unabashedly back at him. Heat and fire clash within your orbs before your hand slides along his chest to his shoulder, ushering him to lean back onto the bed that sat behind him. You’re unashamed at your obvious plans to do something completely sinful to him, a liquid heat you had never felt before, taking over your body.

You want him to feel appreciated. 

**You want to make him feel good...**

“Sweetheart.” His low murmur is a husky whisper that sends goosebumps along your flesh, the molten pool within your panties becoming even wetter. Yes, you want him to call to you just like that..again...**differently**..more intense.

“I want to…” You say this when you see the protests on the tip of his tongue, his eyes flashing darkly at your hum but even then he tries to deny your wishes.

“..Fuck.. Babe you have no idea how much I want that...but you don’t mean-” 

“Shhh..” You hush him with a small kiss to his mouth, jaw, then neck.

He seems to think that since you’re untouched you couldn’t possibly want to indulge in him. You needed to show; that , virgin or not, you had a lot of knowledge on what you were about to do to him.

He jumps at your attention, a low groan rumbling from his chest. You can feel how tense he is, but considering the fact you’re taking the lead he isn’t sure if he should try to stop you.

“Relax..I want to make you feel good.” the curves of your body fit against him in welcoming heat, like the missing pieces to a puzzle he never knew existed.

He goes almost completely slack. You had no idea how hot it is that **you want to make him feel good**. The resistance he had is lost as he welcomes your touches with a deep guttural growl. His phalanges pierce into the sheets he lays upon as you move your fingers up to the waistband of his shorts, the red glow emitting from within his most private of places excites you. You know monsters are different from humans, varying from each species to the next; so you’re ready for anything.

Curling your digits into the elastic gently, you pull down with a bit more force than you meant. “Just let me try....” Your eyes are dark and you stare up at him from beneath your lashes, your head lowering in between his shaky legs. You want him to teach you everything.

“..Y/n..!” He can’t stop his cry, the dark red phallus hidden behind his shorts springing to life in front of your face.

You gape at the size. It’s very intimidating and you swear it’s almost ten inches. The length wasn’t what you were worried about; personally- it was the thickness...

_ But even then _you’re determined to take him into your mouth.

He’s silent as he takes in the picture of you in between his legs, your fingers moving ever so curiously towards his cock, your eyes look dazed but with a burst of confidence he sees you move your face closer to the twitching red glow.

Your lips are so close now and Red is fisting his sheets with barely restrained need.

“If I don’t do that great...guide me..” It was the last thing you whispered before your mouth opened wide and you slowly took the thick head into the wet caverns of your mouth.

He inhaled sharply, ripping into the cloth below him to stop from thrusting up.

You feel how hard and rigid the shaft is with your tongue, the length and width is extremely difficult to deal with on your first time, but you found relaxing your jaw helped; while also staying mindful of your teeth at the same time. You shiver when you hear Red’s breathing become heavy and short, taking that as a positive reaction and encouragement to keep going. Adjusting yourself in between his legs, you bring a hand to the base of his cock, testing to see just how thick he really is. Your fingers can’t wrap around him entirely and the creaking of your jaw adds to that fact. Running your tongue along the underside of the monstrous prick allows you time to settle comfortably on his thighs, your soft body pressing against him lightly.

“Oh- fuck-“ he jerks up, it’s not enough to gag you or force himself further into your hot mouth; **like he really wanted to; **but it surprises you.

“Mmm…” you hum in response to his movement, spurring more grunts from him as the vibration of your voice is added to the wonderful torture that is your lips.

“Fuck-!” He’s extremely responsive and you marvel at how good this must feel or just how pent up he may be.

Red is almost writhing underneath you and with much more excitement than you’re used to, you sink even further forward, guiding his dick to the back of your throat where you feel a tight ring halt your slow movement.

“Ohhhhh…” his moan is completely soul quaking. You feel his voice in your own chest, shaking your body with the sound of his pleasure, the small thrust he snaps forward has your fingers scrambling into your panties, your tiny digits rubbing your pearl to the pattern of his groans and growls as you press even further forward. 

You finally feel your nose press against his pelvis and you moan around his dick, his cry of pleasure instilling yourself with confidence.

Something close to a choke escapes your monster lover.

_ Just the sounds he makes is enough to get you off. _

Your mouth feels tight, but you're so glad you managed to take him completely into your throat without gagging. His hot phallus is throbbing and your saliva feels thicker in your current state. You use this added benefit to raise your head up slowly, the lewd ‘slurch’ noisily sounding in the room; before pushing back down onto his dick- feeling the head press home at the back of your throat. You set a pace once you’re comfortable and find it easier and easier to take his huge dick into your mouth. The creaking of your jaw has embedded away and doesn’t hurt that much anymore.

With every pull Red’s hips try to follow your ascending lips, and when you take him back into your wet cavern he shakes in bliss. 

“Hhh- Fuck!” Red’s voice booms from above you on one deep slurch from your mouth, his hips jerk up the slightest, legs trembling; and then something is spilling forth into your throat.

Considering this is your first ever blowjob, you hadn’t expected it to end so quickly. You had knowledge on this activity but you had expected it to last much longer than it did given you had no experience. Taking your time was your goal, to explore and learn; but here Red was bursting inside your mouth.

It’d be a lie to say you weren’t proud of yourself for bringing him to completion within a few minutes on your first try, so you try to hide the huge smile on your face behind your hand.

“Fuck…” His eyelights are hazy and in a daze, he’s staring at you but not completely aware of his surroundings, a tongue you had become quite familiar with during heated make out sessions- is hanging slightly out of his gaping mouth. His clothes look disheveled and unkempt from his writhing and turning on the bed; _ you’re trying your best not to let this stroke your ego, but it’s close to impossible. _

You’re so small compared to him, and as you sit up straight; still in between his legs; Red’s eyelights finally become alive.

“Th-That was amazing..” His praise is one of complete and utter awe.

“G-Good for my first?..” You flush darkly, almost poking your fingers together.

He suddenly looks tense and you almost deflate in worry; but then he’s gripping your arms and pulling you right into his lap, taking your lips for his own.

“Like I said...amazing.” He whispers against the side of your head, nuzzling your cheek affectionately.

You hadn’t been ready to ask him to do anything to you afterwards, the boldness you had built up with yearning simmering away after pleasing him.

So you both cuddled, talking and watching videos on your phone together.

Then you had fallen asleep, his arm holding your tiny figure closely against him and your head nestled on a pillow his arm slid under.

****

You have a bright blush on your face, remembering that night fondly. 

You had felt so powerful, sexy, and….valuable.

Red had laid himself vulnerably before you, called out to you and let you have your way with him with little to no resistance.

“Hey, sweetheart.” His deep voice has you reeling in trembling nerves. His eyelights are now open and he’s staring down at you with a warm fire.

“M-morning..” You stutter, the bright blush on your cheeks becoming more obvious as you feel his strong hand pull you closer to him, pressing your small figure against his broad chest.

“How’s the morning, babe?” He nuzzles into your neck, the open affection is something you had gotten used to quite early on in the relationship, welcoming it with a hunger you had never known before.

You wrap your arms around his head, feeling his face settle in the valley between your breasts, the hot breath of his mouth igniting your skin with sweet warmth.

“It’s better now that you’re awake..” You feel impossibly pinker.

“...Heh. Mind if I make it even better for you?” The deep tone he uses hints at a promising experience.

You feel his eyes staring up at you from his position on your chest, the caution and care he is treating with you never goes unnoticed by you.

Red had been very appreciative of your boldness last night, especially considering the fact you’re incredibly insecure and shy. However, that night, you wanted to show him how much everything he did mattered to you. You stepped out of your shell, finally finding yourself at ease being open with him.

He still desperately wants to return the favor.  
  


****

“.......S-Sure.” You think it’s about time to ease yourself into letting him _ explore you _.

At your hesitant confirmation, his head raises and he brings his eyelights to the level of your own shimmering orbs.

“...A-Are you sure?” His voice is small and almost disbelieving. 

“....Well...honestly, I’m still scared but...I really want to try...I-I trust you. So I want to.” You poke your fingers together.

He’s silent for a moment, his giant figure still settled against you like a huge heavy blanket.

“...Okay...tell me to stop if you get scared...okay?” He trails off, a huge hand finding it’s way at your knee carefully.

You don’t even flinch at the intimate touch.

“I will...don’t worry. I know you’d never do anything I didn’t want...okay?” You smile lovingly at him, reassuring him as well as yourself.

He inhales sharply, before his mouth is pressing against your gaping lips fiercely. 

You sigh happily into him, letting him take over the kiss.

His hand feels good as it slides from your knee, up along your thigh, then to your abdomen.

You flinch against his touch, moaning lightly at the tingles your skin becomes swept with.

“Haah!” Your voice reaches a louder volume when that same hand at your abdomen comes to carefully cup your left breast.

Red is watching your face closely now, easing away from the kiss slowly with your original cry of pleasure. He’s being careful not to push you and making sure that you’re truly okay with this. His touches are cautious and gentle, it’s so typical of him to treat you preciously.

** _But...you want him to be rougher._ **

“Red...don’t treat me like I’m made of glass..” you grip his hand at your bust, giving his fingers a guiding squeeze around your flesh. You feel your skin bulging between the gaps of his phalanges, the thickness of your figure surprising you since you never thought yourself curvy...until now.

“Grab me. I won’t break. I promise I can take it.” 

You stare up at him with open affection before your lips are taken once more in a demanding kiss. 

You have no idea how much effort it was taking Red not to take you right now after your statement.

Of course you hadn’t meant it in any way besides..touching. But that didn’t stop Red from nearly jumping you.

Instead he takes your lips.

You mewl into the kiss, finding this particular lip lock very heated and with more tongue than you both have ever partaken in.

Red is exploring you flawlessly, his touches are gentle to ease you into the willing submission you’ve given him, then they slowly turn rougher as to your request.

“Ha-ah!” Your voice is strangled as his fingertips grip your nipples lightly.

You feel your clit throb, the sensation seemingly linked with one another as he continues to lightly rub over your perk teats. They stand at attention and your voice rises.

“R-Red!..” you hear him groan in response, his mouth breaking away from your face, and dipping down to your neck.

He gives you suckling nips and bites, without a doubt marking your collarbone and shoulder area. You almost can’t stand this, your thighs squeezing and rubbing together as you squirm under his administrations.

“I- I need-“ you need him to **touch** you.

He seems to need no further encouragement as he brings his left hand down to the waistband of your thin shorts. 

You feel your breath falter with anticipation.

His fingers grip the thin drawstring of your pajama bottoms and then he pulls them down, leaving you in only the thin material of your underwear.

You grip his shoulders tightly, your small fingers fisting his clothes in your hands.

Your chest is heaving and your heart is hammering, the excitement in your tiny body unable to remain hidden.

“Ah...Red I- I’m scared..” you almost kick yourself for saying this when he immediately stops all movement.

“Fuck...do you want to stop?..” He’s physically shaking as he asks this from between your spread and trembling legs. The glow of his eyelights stroking the fire from within your abdomen even higher.

No you don’t want to stop! The ** _need_ ** is just- unnerving...

“No- I’m scared at how much I want-... I need..” you trail off into bashful whispers. As blunt as you were the night before it just wasn’t how you usually acted... 

It’s embarrassing to be so open about your sexual need with him and you’re backpedaling as soon as you hear the words leave your mouth.

He stares up at you in close observation, before slowly bringing a hand towards your most private of places.

“Do you want to stop, Y/n? What do you want?..” he doesn’t move after that, his eyelights persistently staring into your watering orbs.

“N-no! I want-..” you fluster again.

“Y/n. Tell me.”

**Fuck.**

“Red- please! I want your tongue!” You squeeze your eyes shut tight and all but scream it. 

Your face is hot, completely red, and you _think_ **steaming**.

A beat of silence later his response is a deep, body shaking growl and you’re met with an electric blissful sensation along your clit and entrance.

It feels amazing and your legs fall open on their own, allowing deeper tongue fucking from your monstrous lover below.

“Ooh!!” Your back arches as Red continues, his long tongue finding its way inside you before sneaking around deliciously; he’s hitting the ripples of your walls with ease before dragging out and along your clit once more.

“Ha-ah! Ah!” He goes slow at first before finding a rhythm that has your hips following his movements on their own, his skill making itself known. Zaps of pleasure assault you without signs of stopping and become more consistent the longer Red works you.

His tongue squelches against you, penetrating you lightly, but not far enough to cause discomfort; before finding your pleasure button and paying homage there.

You’re rotating your waist and squirming like a worm all while gasping and moaning obscenely. Your original embarrassment is lost and the farthest thing from your mind as fuzzy lust and **want** replaces it.

Red’s tongue is so long and fat, the magic fizzes against your skin and pussy unrelentingly, driving you almost mad.

Then the skeleton uses his huge height to add more sensation for you. A free hand goes up to massage your left breast, rubbing along your nipple while his other hand holds your right thigh open around his head, your flexibility allows even more open access to his already magical tongue.

** _“Oh, fuck…”_ ** You sound completely sinful and Red responds with a wanton groan that you **feel.**

“Ah! Yes! Ohhh!” You don’t care how lewd you’re being, because something is coming and you feel it forming in your lower stomach, your clit is so tingly you don’t understand anything and your mind is blanking into a fuzzy mess.

Then he pays more attention to your clit and you arch as an explosion of white heat causes your eyes to squeeze shut and you’re screaming.

“RED!! O-oh! Yess!” You writhe, your legs turning into jello as your boyfriend grunts from his place in your muff.

“A-aaahh…” the aftermath leaves you feeling completely spent and you’re _ so happy _you decided to let him ‘explore’ you...

“There we go sweetheart...feel better?” His deep baritone is the icing on the cake.

“I feel..perfect..” you’re also ready for a nap.

Considering you hadn’t lasted that long at all you attempt to straighten yourself out but only manage a weak smile.

He booms with laughter at your Wrecked face   
  


* * *

Sans has been staring at Vee’s present for weeks.

He passes it on his way out of his room and on his way back in.

At work he’s thinking about the colorfully wrapped box and once home he’s haunted by it’s vibrant presence. 

No one has really seen Vee since the initial news of the breakup hitting everyone’s radar. Allegedly she had taken off out of town, claiming she was going to be taking time to herself and meet new people.

He wasn’t sure how to take that, but he understood the general gist of it.

She was soul searching.

“Sans. What’s up with you?” Frisk had asked him one morning. Her silver eyes are overbearing and sharp.

“What do you mean kiddo?” He could never hide his current mood from this nosey brat.

“You’re upset.” She stated this simply, leaving no room for argument and sounding almost bored. Had a stranger heard her they’d assume she was unfeeling or rude; but Sans knew, she was actually worried about him.

Stupid kid. Always caring about everyone but herself.

“I’m fine.” He lied.

“........” He could feel those damn metallic orbs of hers, reading him like a fucking book.

“What?” He almost snapped, but even with the one person he couldn’t stand sometimes; he watched his tone. No matter his promise to Y/n, he still couldn’t let go of the past; but he tried to be civil. He saw Frisk was trying after all, so he also tried._ .they both were trying. _

“Vee asked me about you a few days ago.” Frisk isn’t looking at him when she mentions this, but she already knows the moment she uttered it; that his head would snap in her direction.

“....Oh...so...how is she?” Sans is trying to sound uninterested..

“She looks good. Typical, sassy Vee..she didn’t kill herself over you and she probably never will….stop feeling guilty already. You always had a bad habit of that.” Frisk stares at him with a cold empty glare and he feels his bones shake.

Frisk got this look sometimes...when she remembered her sins..or the sins of another.

Sans is staring at her face a lot longer than he ever has before. He sees how the soft features of her eyes have become strained with years and years of RESETS. She’s seemingly exhausted all the time unless Rii is by her side, she has an aura of emptiness when alone or with him. There are times she’s smiling and having a great time until he enters the room and she sees him.

Sometimes she acts as though nothing is wrong when he’s near. Other times that’s not the case...she throws him off, he never knows what mood she is in because; even to him, she’s impossible to read.

“I wasn’t...fine. Okay..that’s nice to hear.” The lie was on the tip of his tongue, but he knew better by now that no matter how many falsehoods he threw at this young woman, she would know the truth. Time and time of being caught in his deceit had shown him that.

“And Y/n?” This time the question was directed at him. The young angel ( more like with horns in his opinion ) raising a slender brow in his direction.

“Heh...I’m not sure...but..she seems happy.” He stopped short of his thoughts, not wanting to reveal the inner turmoil that...Red and Y/n being together has caused him as of late.

“Without you.” Frisk finished, her words cut him deeply and he actually flinched.

“She’s finally happy without you.” At the shift in her tone Sans looks up towards her.

“Wh-Why’re you saying it like that..?” The shaking of his bones almost becomes noticeable, be he stifles it, gripping his chest tightly where his soul resides.

“....You’ve always dated some other slut when Y/N was always right there. It’s about time you got bit in the ass by karma…” Frisk’s eyes held no life or emotion. She uttered these words in a clear and cold tone, frustration lacing her aura and almost lighting her eyes with it’s red anger- but the atmosphere surrounding her instead turns_ as frigid as ice _. 

“...N-No way...I-..” Sans falters, his face falling and sweat forming on his brow as well as the side of his skull.

“Yeah. You have...over...and over...I’ve always seen you hurt her...and then…” She stops, thos darkened eyes somehow becoming even darker. She glares him down, despite their size difference, he felt completely small under her scrutiny; like an ant under her shoe.

“I...I’ve never...been with Y/n?...” Sans has hope in his tone, that maybe just once he had acted on his true feelings for her, that at least once he ended up with the person he was too much of a coward to engage in; too scared to ruin the close relationship he had formed with her over the many years he has spent with her. 

Y/n was as perfect as they came, even her flaws- she was perfect….and it scared him how amazing she was, how great she would be...for anyone.

“...No….” Frisk’s deadpan response almost breaks him.

The simple reply shouldn’t have shocked him as much as it did...it shouldn’t have made him flinch backwards in physical pain...it shouldn’t have been such a heavy burden dropped on his entire being.

_ His self loathing-...it increased _ ** _tenfold _ ** _ this very moment. _

Frisk sees the way Sans almost crumbles in on himself but she can’t bring herself to feel the slightest bit sorry for him. This bitter hatred; it has formed towards him on numerous occasions. So many RESETS….so much **self righteousness** sent **her way** from this literal _ monster _in so many situations…  
  


Did he know how much of an asshole he could be? Especially to Y/n? Frisk would never forget those tears...she would never forget that face...

Her hair flows in the wind, the outside air tickling her skin into goosebumps. She holds her head up high, her back is straight, chest out proudly.

Her eyes remind Sans...of those hellish timelines...except…

“_ Maybe one day...you’ll stop being a smiley trashbag...you garbage monster.” _A flash of red glints in her eyes, the light of the porch almost playing tricks on his sockets.

No. He definitely saw that...he definitely heard that too..but…

Frisk’s lips hadn’t moved.


	12. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s have a trip down memory lane with our favorite angel of prophecy.

Living in Snowdin, in the past; was bare and falsely positive.

If you stepped back and **really ** looked at _ everything, _the world became transparent..

Frisk remembers a monster with red coloring known as ‘Nacarat jester’ who commented on this to her once.

** _"We all know the underground has problems, but we smile anyway. Why? We can't do anything, so why be morose about it?"_ **

A fake smile with forceful strain was their permanent expression. The falsehood of living such a way creates a second face. It’s morphed and outlined before being carved into a delicate veil placed firmly in front of a soul’s _ true _crying state. Frisk remembers that monster like a haunting memory. Ever since being freed; they don’t smile anymore...at least not as much.

She sees that jester every now and then, the straining lines of their face becoming soft and relaxed. It was on a random day of speaking to the monster that Frisk knew- no matter _ what _ she did she couldn’t save anyone…. at least not permanently. She did what was morally right, each and every RESET, but…. maybe it was time to try and...change things up?

It could be the key. A little pain. Just a little, then she would RESET. No one would know or find out... it would be her little secret…

One monster became two, two became three, and three….

_**She cried**_. She should have been crushed, but even with her sorrow and regret she didn’t really stop proceeding with the first step towards her goal. Instead, she knew she could rewind everything. She was able to erase everything- so it’s fine... No one would ever know about her little experiment..

When she got the information she_ may _ or _ may not _need in this dark bloody timeline, she’d decide what to do from there.

_ Right _?..

Finally, Frisk went on to face Toriel and she just... _ couldn’t _. All the monter’s death were still fresh in her mind and she was still crying randomly every few fights..

She still continued to add to her LoVE and it was hard to justify her goal the longer it went on.

But..

There was _ no way _ she could hurt Toriel, the goat has helped her every timeline, no matter how rude Frisk could be, no matter how standoffish, Toriel was so...motherly; so undeniably kind. Not to mention….the amount of LoVE the angel of prophecy was gaining...had begin to make her shaky, jittery. She felt such strength; that she didn’t know what to do with her hands or legs. She was so _ fast _ . She felt so _ powerful _. In the end she didn’t want to give that up...she wanted to still feel that way- like she could do anything, like she was unstoppable. Nothing could hurt her..she could have ** _control _ **for once.

“Please, go back upstairs..” Toriel reached out her hands to the brunette and her resolve crumbled like a house of cards.

The knife, riddled with dust and dents, fell from between her slender fingers like a brick. The sound of the sharp blade hitting the hard brick floor broke her stoic face. “I- I just wanted- I…” She was crying- _ hard _, her knees wobbling with nausea.

**What had she done? **

Toriel approached her cautiously at first, before hugging her, not understanding her blabbering, but rubbing her back soothingly all the same, like the caring mother she has always been. Frisk didn’t deserve that. She didn’t deserve ** _this_ ** ...she was useless, she couldn’t do anything right, she was cursed to wake up on that bed of flowers every completion, every time the sun hit her face, ** _ EVERY TIME.._ **

_ ‘No!’ _

Frisk sliced through her mother’s torso, up and across the monstress’ throat, screaming with frustration and tears. The knife had fallen, but not far and with her breaking sanity she decided at the last minute to finish what she started. Her soul cried. 

**Regret, self hatred, sadness, loss….**

_ ‘I’m sorry, I promise I won’t ever- I won’t do it again...’ _

Toreil’s face was shocked. Her head toppled in front of the human’s feet and she gave a sad smile, her last words became background noise when Frisk flinched backwards from the force of the soul screaming anguish she felt…

_ She felt almost _ ** _numb _ **when the closest thing to a mother disintegrated in front of her like grains of sand.

_ ‘Mom! I-I’m so..’ _She was unsure of everything now...

**But then**...

Her eyes dilated and an overwhelming feeling of power flooded her..then- like a junkie doing drugs for the first time ever, she was _ hooked _.

She wanted control so badly….having control- she could. She **would**.

_ ‘Wait...what am I...I’m not..’ _

**_This_** couldn’t be having control? This feeling? Needing it without ever actually understanding it’s consequences…everything came at a price...**and this feeling**...there was no way it didn’t trade for something else.. She didn’t want to feel dependent like that ever again….never again did she want to lose her morals like she had just done, as short lived as it was-_ it was dangerous _.

** _No_ **…

She fell to her knees, the cold tiles chilling her skin.

_ ‘This isn’t right.’ _

She brought up her options, moving a shaky hand to an all too familiar selection.

_ ….She RESET. _

Frisk never did that again...and something strange happened afterwards...she _ finally _ continued on, the timeline progressed past those warm rays of sun, and she saw; for the first time ever, she saw... **you**.

A whole new chapter began with your arrival into everyone’s lives. Something was strange about you. You were so bright and sweet, your warmth contagious and genuine, not only that...your tongue was sharp but quick, you didn’t take _ anything _ from _ anyone _. You were gorgeous and she had the strongest connection to you when meeting you for the first time. You smiled warmly, your eyes shining jewels in the bright sunlit morning. You were shorter than her but she knew based on how you held yourself with maturity and confidence that you were definitely older than her, despite your youthful face.

** _“I’m Y/n.” _ **That was the day Frisk would always remember because you came into the group so naturally. Such genuineness among a human was uncommon in her mind.

Frisk didn’t trust people as much as monsters; and that was based entirely on her own troublesome past experiences...but ** _you_ **...you were so different and she knew she wasn’t the only one who saw it. 

A certain punny skeleton saw so as well. Sans was head over heels for you.

When Frisk found out the skeleton’s true feelings she was grinning from ear to ear for the first time in a long time, although she was standoffish when it came to the comedian...she liked you and she knew you felt the same way by the obviousness of your actions and shyness when around him. So she knew you two would end up together! It was only a matter of time.

………….

……….

…...

But he never asked you out.

You two were often found spending time together, smiling, laughing, playfully nudging one another with eye catching blushes….so what was the hold up?

Then he..dated someone else…

** _And Frisk got mad._ **

“Sans. What the fuck are you doing?” She asked him with a red face. He was caught off guard, the bunny monstress on his arm flinching at the air of absolute wrath from the normally stoic young woman of the group.

“I-I’ll leave you two alone.” She dismissed herself respectfully.

Frisk didn’t even wait for her to be out of earshot. “I know you don’t like that stranger, you like Y/n, so why are you dating this monster?” 

Sans actually looked surprised. “Heh. What makes you think I like Y/n that way? She’s just a friend.” He was obviously lying and she was almost offended he thought he could actually lie to her...** _her_ **.

“....Fuck you.” Her words were quiet but cutting and the way he shifted back in more bewilderment was ignored as she brushed past him, hitting his shoulder with her own purposefully.

“Frisk-“ his hand moved out to her.

“Asshole!” She smacked his hand away before it came anywhere near touching her, her silver eyes sharp and angry.

_ ‘Y/n...I should visit her’ _

She never got a chance to see you. After the outburst Toriel thought she was lacking in her motherly duties and her house became a prison.

Frisk learned to control her anger _ reluctantly _ mostly to keep her goat-mom happy. She may be angry but she couldn’t let that make her **mask ** _ chip _.

…..Then two months later, Sans dated another random girl. A human this time...and she looked incredibly similar to you.

This one...he seemed to actually like.

She was thinner than you, taller, less curvy, her hair was straight, her skin was paler, her smile didn’t ever reach her eyes..….Frisk could only see her flaws and she didn’t care how nice the chick was..she **hated **her and made sure everyone knew.

_ And that led to... _ ** _one terrible afternoon_ ** _ . _

Frisk watched from behind her history book at _ them _ longer than needed, her frown became more and more apparent. Her eyes felt hot, her soul felt buzzy with restlessness, and her pupils glowed red unknowingly to even herself.

Sans and this **fake** look-a-like of you were currently in her house, watching something on her TV and sitting comfortably on her mother’s couch. They were tasked to watch the angel of prophecy, despite her screams of denial for this very situation...and now she was burning holes into the backs of their heads.

She was thinking terrible things, so lost in thought that she didn’t even notice you unlock the back door located in the kitchen she was studying in; the loud rumbling and movement of the door swinging open still didn’t draw her attention to you.

You smiled at her, seeing her little head buried in a history book but then slowly frowned when she didn’t acknowledge you. You moved a bit to the side of her and the student still didn’t stir. Her face was...angry. “Frisk? Hey, are you okay?” Your small hand waved in front of her face and she snapped her head up towards you.

“Y-Y/n?” Frisk jumped.

“Hey. Your mom told me to help tutor you on Thursdays remember?” Your curls are shiny and beautiful, the white sundress you have on make your curves all the more attractive, the simple open holed pattern near your shoulders and collarbone draws Frisk’s attention. It was the same pattern near the edges of the skirt that was frilly and light, barely beneath your knees. Your straw white hat looked nice paired with the dress and you even had light beige sandals that wrapped around your ankles prettily. 

“You look so pretty!” Frisk grins, forgetting why she was upset to begin with.

You give a blush, playing with a curl near your chin. “Th-thanks..” Frisk notices your fingers are even manicured in a french style, your eyelashes have mascara on, and you have nude lipstick glossed over plump lips as well, topped by a flawless application of foundation. The bright highlight on your eyelids and cheekbones catch the light of the outside world and kitchen easily.

You shift your tan bag onto the kitchen table Frisk is sitting at and she notices small beady bracelets along your wrist closest to her and the golden feathered necklace that sat between your breasts.

**You were as ** **confident** ** and beautiful as ever, just like the first day everyone met you.**

Frisk tended to study at the dining table which had a clear view into the living room, so her position didn’t strike you as odd, but Frisk has shifted the slightest to glare at a certain pair before her. But now that you were here..

_ ‘The-The living room...fuck!’ _

Suddenly Frisk realized….that you were going to see for yourself, if you already didn’t know, Sans and his new fling. They were supposed to be watching her despite her whines and complaining that she was 17 and she didn’t need a babysitter anymore…

Toriel had taken Frisk’s outburst towards Sans as a sign that the two of them needed to mend their relationship, along with his new...fling. _“My child. You mustn’t treat Sans’ new girlfriend in such a way. He likes her, so you must get along. And Sans is my dear friend, I do not want my child to be on bad terms with him or those he loves. I will make some plans so you both can mend whatever issues there may be.” _Toriel had spoken in an even tone, leaving no room for arguments and showing her stricter side for once.

_ ‘Damn her mother sometimes! She was too good!’ _

“Y-y/n..” She was panicking with her slow realization and she stood abruptly, her chair scraping against the floor.

You jumped a little at her sudden movement. “Frisk, are you okay?” Your voice was almost motherly and Frisk panicked further.

“N-No..I- I need to go to the store!” Frisk whisper screamed, trying her best **NOT **to look into the living room where Sans and his new girlfriend are presently cuddling together on the couch.

They didn’t even hear you open the back door, which made sense since whatever they were watching on the T.V was pretty loud..but still, the young woman kept her tone quiet.

“You want to go to the store?..” You furrowed your brows at her in confusion. “But we have to help you study…”

Frisk tenses. 

_ ‘Fuck no, no, no, no..’ _

“Y/n! I- listen…” her tone is full of worry and panic; this time clearly and she almost kicks herself when your eyes widen and you slowly turn towards the living room.  
  


Her heart fell into her stomach.

Those jeweled eyes of yours became dull, your lips gaping then closing. You deflated, the curls framing your face beautifully even seemed to darken as the mood of the house which was once bright with your presence became foul. You bring your arms to your stomach, crossing them in a similar fashion to hugging yourself. Your lip quivers and Frisk sees the stinging of tears at the corners of your eyes.

“Oh...alright. We can go to the store.” You slowly turned your head away from the living room to Frisk. You were on the verge of crying, but instead you forced a smile and ushered the teen out the still open door of the back entrance.

Frisk felt her eyes flash and glow, for the first time in _ forever _ ; she felt a powerful urge...to hurt... **to kill. **How dare someone hurt such a pure creature as you? How dare anyone try to harm you in any way...how dare they…

“Hey. Shhh. It’s okay.” Your small hand is on her cheek, ushering her face down towards you. Frisk was about a head taller than you, but your gentle voice stopped her soul from buzzing in a strange...angry way; it was almost scary how worked up this scenario had created the younger woman, but thankfully you calmed her.

“This isn’t the first time Sans has dated someone...I had my chance, and I threw so many signs at him, but...it wasn’t meant to be. Okay?” Your eyes are actually laughing somehow, with those sparkling tears glistening in the evening light like orange stars.

Frisk felt tears forming in her own eyes. How could you be like this?...Humans aren’t like this….you weren’t like any human she’s ever met before.. “Y-Y/n...I’m sorry-” the teen’s voice wavers with emotion.

“Hey. You’re sweet for caring about me so much, but I’m an adult. I can figure myself out.” That was how you always were….**confident**, comfortable with yourself...Frisk just couldn’t understand that.

“I know you are...it’s just...Sans- I’m sure he likes you..” She attempted to throw the skeleton under the bus-..

“I know.” You smile sadly at her. “But it looks like he isn’t the one for me, huh?” the tilt of your head towards the end of your sentence….just...** _stuck_ ** with Frisk.

The way those curls of yours glistened with health in the setting sun, the orange hue of the sky and atmosphere touching your figure like a golden caress, your gorgeous jeweled eyes shining with more genuine kindness than the young woman has ever seen, your knowing but saddened smile, and the residue of stinging tears; it all complimented ** _you_ **. You knew Sans liked you...but you weren’t bothered by his cowardice, instead...you were moving ** _past _ **him already.. The entire picture you painted….was **forever **embedded in her mind.

“Come on. Let’s head out for some girl time, and I can tutor you a bit on certain things you need help with, okay?” You brought her arm into your own, patting her hand comfortingly; despite the fact you were the one she thought would need the soothing.

_ You were so strong…. _

That night ended with a small trip to an ice cream shop. You both talked and Frisk saw how easily you perked up when enjoying yourself.

She thought that this would be the end of worrying about you. 

She wished it had been.

* * *

You began to date a golden fire elemental. He was broad shouldered, tall, and handsome. The way you both interacted was so natural it’s like you two had been friends for years. 

Frisk didn’t ever get to learn his name, because there Sans was; right at your hip. He was obviously jealous. Frisk didn’t understand what the hell he was doing, considering the fact he was still with...what’s-her-face, he had no rights to you, he shouldn’t be interfering...

Then before anyone knew who your datemate even _ was… _ .he was _ gone _.

**It hadn’t worked out.**

You had cried about it for two weeks.

Frisk had almost killed Sans. She really was dangerously close to doing so...instead; you had went off on him.

“Sans- I don’t understand what you want from me!” You were still torn up over your ex, he had seemed perfect honestly; but you still had conflicting emotions about Sans; and the skeleton coming back into your life the way he did;_ personally, affectionately _ ….it was ** _confusing_ **.

“Y/n...I’m sorry…” He seemed ashamed but you weren’t believing anything he said.

“You’re sorry?! I loved you Sans! I did! Now that I’m trying to move on- with someone who appreciated me, made me feel loved; ** _here you are! Again_ **!” You threw your hand out in a sweeping motion, your other hand gripped your chest tightly, the wrinkling of your shirt displaying your hurt for the world.

“I know, I- I don’t understand myself-” Sans reached out with shaking hands, but before he could get close to touching you, you slapped his hand away.

“No! **_You don’t get to do this_**! You can’t keep fucking random girls you don’t even know, then act like you like me still- during your _stupid_ **empty** relationships! I refuse to let you continue to string me along! Leave me the hell alone, _Sans the Skeleton_! And if you ever interfere in my relationship again;**_ I’ll cut you out of my life permanently!_**” Your eyes were fiery and you puffed out your chest proudly.

You didn’t take shit from anyone, no matter how close they were to you.

“Y/n…” Sans was left speechless, but Frisk saw how horrified the possibility of you cutting him out of your life actually left him….

Not being able to interact with you apparently scared him shitless.

With a sobbing huff, you turned your back on him and stomped away, your small figure becoming smaller and smaller until you reached your JEEP and took off to your home.

Seconds become minutes, and minutes become an hour….and there that skeleton remained after your piercing tangent.

Frisk could see Sans still in her front yard, staring at the spot you once stood.

He was in a daze, lost in his thoughts. 

She was beginning to worry about him, but then the fool clenched his teeth in a tight grimace. He punched the tree besides the white picket fence, rattling it so strongly that leaves and small twigs floated down.

And then he teleported away.

………………..

…………….

………...

……..

…..

Then Frisk died.

She doesn’t remember how it happened, some sort of freak accident from what she could recall, but despite it all….

For the first time, ever, **Frisk couldn’t remember how she died.**

* * *

  
  


She had to meet you all over again and she had to see Sans ruin his chances with you….** _again_ **.

This time, you had outright confessed to him and he turned you down.

Frisk was baffled by it, but you seemed to be fine with the answer and you moved on…

You began dating an average height human, who had a strong build, charming personality, and bright smile that felt contagious when exposed to it.

He was goofy and a bit too bubbly for Frisk’s liking but he ** _really _ **loved you. Apparently he was a childhood friend.

And then Sans came along again to try and get your affections back.

He successfully ruined this relationship as well and thus began this frustrating recurring cycle.

Frisk saw the pattern set in place.

This timeline he ruined your chances with your childhood friend, the last he ruined your chances with that golden fire elemental. And the next, he ruined your chances with another elemental she didn’t even see this time around.

The careful way Sans was playing you was upsetting to say the least, but most of all, it was the fact that he really didn’t know how many times he had done this already?

Frisk was so angry that Sans could only remember bits and pieces of each RESET because he could recall selective events and scenes, but never understand what could lead up to that specific episode. 

So a lot of times, Sans got this_ self righteous attitude _ that was just infuriating. He really thought he knew Frisk based on miniscule memories. No one could understand her, not unless someone could remember all her RESETS alongside herself. She would never find someone like that though. It was lonely when she thought about it.

**Then came that terrible day.**

Frisk came by your place to drop off some left over notebooks and papers you had left at her house, mixing up your office work with her tutoring pages. You were so caring towards Frisk’s education it was incredibly flattering; and she was really considering going abroad to a college because of your influence. The teen held the backpack securely to her front, a little excited to see you after so long; she was doing great at school so you hadn’t been stopping by as much to help tutor her anymore. She was almost skipping. Then a familiar and deep voice reached her ears; a certain skeleton’s.

“Y/n. Listen, it’s not- I’m sorry..but..“ 

Frisk immediately stopped walking and pressed tightly against the brick wall right around the corner from your apartment; hiding herself.

“Sans. You shouldn’t be here..” Your voice was tired and hollow. 

This made the teen’s curiosity get the better of her. 

_ What were you two talking about? _

She peers very carefully around the corner where she can see your door the slightest bit open, your eyes are the only thing visible; those familiar signature jewels of yours.

Sans is standing before the ajar opening, looking completely anxious and guilt ridden. His nervous ticks are evident in his twitching and shifting, the way he seemingly grinds his teeth together and sweats the slightest bit along his skull.

“I- I know we aren’t official…” You continue to speak, with a cracking tone. 

“But...I would have never...you-” Your voice breaks into a sob, muffled behind your hand.

Frisk almost dropped her bag, her fingers beginning to weaken with the slow anxiety your words bring her, making her freeze.

“Y/n...I’m sorry..I-I didn’t mean for us to get to that level...I…” Sans reaches out his arms, his fingers flexing and twitching with intent to comfort you but stopping himself from doing so. More than likely; he felt as though it wasn’t his place.

“Sans...why would you tell me you couldn’t imagine your life without me.....a-and then...then freak out after the kiss?..” The watery tone your voice drowns in shakes with your tightening throat.

“I was lost in the moment, Y/n, I didn’t mean for-....” He trips over his words, the struggle in his mentality obvious with the way he grips his head and paces back and forth once very quickly.

“Look, I know you love me...And I-..._ I like you _ but at the same time I-......I’m not sure what **I feel for you**..” Sans looks almost dead inside when he slowly raises his head; murmuring these cursed words to your crying face.

Frisk can hear the sharp intake of your breath from here.

“...Then why would you let me...take the initiative like that?...” Your question is barely above a whisper and Frisk almost cries herself when you begin to sob after the small utterance.

“...I do _ like _ you Y/n...but..I don’t...I don’t **date ** humans..I thought you realized this when I mentioned my flings with my previous humans...I always tell you about them, and….I just don’t _ do relationships _…” Sans’ words make you sob harder.

“I’m sorry...I thought I made that clear to you…” He lowers his head, leaning the smallest bit closer to your door.

“I knew that already!...But you acted so genuine around me...like you may actually return my feelings…” Your door opens all the way, causing the skeleton before it to flinch and take a few steps backwards.

You walk out, your hair is disheveled and eyes puffy with your current tears. You have a big shirt on, something that is not flattering to your beautiful figure in the slightest.

“Then why didn’t you tell me?! Why didn’t you just tell me you d-don’t love my like I love you?! Why just keep me there on the sidelines?! I could have given my first kiss to someone who returned my feelings, i-instead; now everytime I think of that moment, I’ll know-!...” You fall to your knees, your hands holding your face with shaking fingers.

“...I don’t want to remember how...you ** _regretted _ ** kissing me..….” You sound so broken, so exhausted and so…. **hurt**.

Sans had betrayed your trust. He hurt you beyond repair. He thought you would understand his way of ‘relationships’ all stemmed down to nothing but physical attraction, he didn’t do anything more...

He never told you he didn’t love you the same way, he never stopped your flirting, he never stopped your rising hopes, and when you both had been alone it seemed to have gone even deeper with a few touching words directed your way..

You had kissed Sans and he allegedly returned it but afterwards..he freaked out?

“I’ve loved you for so long Sans...why didn’t you reject me earlier?..”

He’s quiet as you ask the question everyone was wondering.

Frisk almost sees complete red.

Then, the giant monster kneels next to your broken figure. His large hand moving to the top of your head, where he settles his palm on top of your hair, stroking you gently.

“...I knew you would cut me out of your life if I did. And...I love you Y/n...but not like that. You’re my closest friend- I didn’t want to ruin our friendship..so I tried to show you with my actions the type of relationships I go for...I thought I made it obvious...I’m sorry...I’m..I was scared for you to leave my side.” He wraps his arms around your figure, and being the helpless soul you are; still completely head over heels for this monster before you, you lean into him. Your small hands grip his hoodie tightly between your tiny fingers, your head pressing tightly against his chest.

And then you give the most heartbreaking wail Frisk has ever heard.

**Anger**.

_ ‘How is it that Sans can get away with everything? Playing this ‘good guy’ persona, while being a trash bag- _ _ gets old. _ _ ..’ _

**Sadness.**

_ ‘The damage is reaching across timelines. He’s ruined Y/n….he’s hurt the one human you’ve ever cared about…her soul is fractured; this recurring pattern-...it’s _ ** _changed _ ** _ her.’ _

**Confusion.**

_ ‘Why...Why is he like this? Why does he think he can get away with this?...It’s not fair..” _

** _Rage. Bloodlust. Die...Kill him…_ **

_ ……… _

_ …………. _

_ …………….. _

Control.

_ **Something akin to a snap echoes loudly across the timelines, linking them for a split second.** _

Frisk drops the bag, the sharp steel transferring from one hand to the other flawlessly.

A line of red light follows the trail of her sharp eyes, her lithe body sliding across the wooden balcony of the second story apartment complex easily.

She sees Sans’ shocked face for a mere second, before she slices straight through his torso and body. He chokes, hiding your head in his sleeve, making your struggling figure unable to look at the current situation.

You’re blinded, only able to hear the small agile footsteps of Frisk’s quickly approaching feet before the sharp slice of a knife cutting into Sans.

“Sans?..Sans! What’s w-wrong-” You shift in his hold, but even as he begins to die and turn into dust, he doesn’t let you see anything.

A carefully crafted stoic face glares directly back at his dying form, unfeeling, except for the smallest remains of anger.

Frisk frowns even deeper at the love you still hold for him, after everything he’s done...after everything…

No. He didn’t deserve it...He ** _never _ **would..

_ “Let’s settle this another way, Comedian.” _

** _She RESET_ **. 


	13. Open

“Hold out your finger to her tummy then press gently and she should step up on her own..” You have Ori on your shoulder, her small pastel body is poofy and completely unbothered as she goes about grooming herself perched upon you, like any other day.

Red is attempting to form a bond with her despite your claims that parrotlets usually bond to one specific person (that person obviously being you). 

“Red, I know you want her to like you...but she won’t really bond with anyone else besides me because that’s in her nature..” you attempt to gently remind him.

“Yeah, but she’s very important to you, so I want her to like me too.” He grins with a bit of nerves as he inches his own phalange closer to your pet.

You feel your heart swell with his words. Red was always so caring behind that bravado of his, it’s something that is oddly charming. You know he cares a lot, he just wont show it willingly. He’s closed off to everyone but if someone managed to get into his good graces they would see how loyal and kind he actually is. 

You trust Red would fully protect you and never hurt you, something you never had any experience with anyone else...ever. Maybe not even in your past lives- because this **_feeling _**was so abnormally **_wonderful_****.**..and **_new_**. 

You never knew what complete safety felt like until Red wrapped his jacket around you, pulling your body flush against his huge body and burying you into the hidden security of his warmth. 

Those folds of cloth shouldn’t have felt so amazing, but it did, you shouldn’t have cried joyfully in that moment...but you did.

Being in his jacket with him, was soul easing.

Red managed to press his finger against Ori’s stomach and like you expected she stepped up and onto him out of habit. The absolute ecstatic expression that crosses your boyfriend’s face could be nothing less than adorable.

You lean over, giving him a peck on his cheek, unable to hold back your want to be affectionate towards him when he’s acting tempting this way.

“H-Hey, knock it off you’re gonna get Ori jealous.” He stutters bashfully and as if on cue, your parrotlet lets out an angry meep, before flying off to one of her many play corners where you have toys set up.

“Dammit.” Red sounds very disappointed, but you’re already sliding into his lap, your arms wrapping around his neck as you press your lips against his mouth.

He grumbles and grunts in response to your initiation, unable to hide the way his magic forms at his pelvis and twitches against your body.

Red mentioned that as much as he had control of his abilities when it came to the sexual scenario he couldn’t control when his magic decided it was time to form his phallus. So when it happened he attempted to be modest for you but you hardly cared and instead welcomed his response, it showed how attracted he was to you.

Since your first night of ‘exploring’ one another you couldn’t help imagining what it would feel like to finally lose your virginity to Red, how it would feel to be with him **that **way. 

“Mmm- Sweetheart-” He manages to grunt in between your nips and pecks, your cheeks flushing with color as you boldly steal more kisses from him.

“Sorry...I just...you’re cute.” You blurt out honestly, biting your lower lip shyly.

He stares at you heatedly before grinning almost smugly.

“Heh. Well let’s not stop at just a few kisses Sweetheart.” 

You squeak as he deepens the kiss, his hands sliding up along your sides to hold you closer to him.

“W-Wait I have to put Ori away, I can’t watch her like this-” You struggle against him weakly, managing to pull away the slightest bit.

“Mmm..fine.” He reluctantly lets you go, impatiently waiting for you to give the ‘okay’ on continuing your little moment.

Once Ori is placed in her cage, and the door shut you turn to look at him, a passionate fire crackling back at him from within your jeweled orbs.

He swoops you into his arms the next second.

* * *

Sans finally decided to open Vee’s present. 

It is late at night and he has no clue how he managed to even tear away the colorful paper, given how drunk he currently is. 

This had all started out with a simple request to have a small vacation from work- that was approved _ surprisingly _quickly.

_ “I was hoping you’d ask for time off with how much overtime you’ve been putting in. Go get some rest.” _ His boss all but kicked him out the door, telling him they’d see him in two weeks time.

His current lazing about was a stark difference from the hours he had been shoving into his work. 

He hadn’t thought about taking two weeks off in the first place but here he is now, drunk and gripping Vee’s gift with amazing care. The case of monster booze wasn’t something he usually indulged in...but..he needed a drink with all the mental somersaults he’s been doing lately.

He traced the card Vee had placed at the interior of the gift’s wrapping, ushering it open with his index finger without actually holding it in his hands. It laid on the floor haphazardly, the blue and white coloring of a moon and starry night sky with an illustration of two kissing figures almost broke his soul, this card was obviously picked out long before he decided to break up with Vee.

He read the beautiful cursive, written out in black ink, conveying her message to him. 

_ ‘Sometimes, when you need the comfort of the stars the most, they’re not there for you. This way; you can always have that night sky.’ _\- Vee.

His hands began to shake with emotion as he tore the wrapping the rest of the way; revealing a star projector. Skimming over the instructions and following suit the best he could in his deterred state, he managed to set it up.

The galaxy that burst forth from the small projector was shocking, the expensive detail gave away the fact that this must have cost a bit more than your standard lantern.

The first setting was a sea of blue and white with a deep sprinkling of the stars that resembles the milky way. The arrangement of lights slowly tick by, moving across the walls with gentle apathy.

The next setting was black and white, this pattern was riddled with constellations- ones Sans could memorize easily. This setting had the most stars and it made his soul feel full, it was like he was in space right there, surrounded so closely by those illuminations. 

The last setting was purple and white. The stars in this final option swept up in a curve, white dots thickly conveyed in this shape. There weren't as many lights in this setting but the simplicity of it was calming all the same, like a nice bare night sky that was so common in the city.

“U-urgh..” Sans groaned, his head feeling like shit. He crawled into bed, changing the setting on the projector to the second option, and he laid his head on his pillow, staring up at his walls with a far away look.

_ He wants to see Y/n. _

He misses you. 

Your warmth and the playful banter you both always had felt so far away from him now. He really wanted to spend time with you, it had been weeks since the both of you really had time together.

_ ‘She’s probably spending all her free time with Red though.’ _

He remembers the last time he saw you- gorgeously shining in your form fitting maroon dress. A light application of makeup had been noticeably on your face, your curvaceous figure on Red’s arm so naturally.

He had been so god damn jealous.

It drove him mad- seeing Red and you get along so easily- as if you had known each other for years.

You and _ Sans _ had history- not Red; ** _Red_ ** was a stranger!

……….

As if he was one to talk though.

  
  


He sighs loudly.

He remembers a time ,in the beginning of your friendship- when you dressed up all the time and at the very least applied some foundation and eyeliner when going out or just visiting friends.

He doesn’t know when it happened- but you had lost that fire of yours a year or so ago...he doesn’t know why; but he missed the Y/n he met that first day on the surface.

_ “I’m Y/n.” _His eyes had never left you since….

…….

**Until they did. **And when his eyes left you, he lost you. 

Personally- Sans believed himself undeserving of fulfillment- of a real relationship.

He doesn’t know why he believes himself to be...scum. But he does. Maybe something in his past lives? An old secret even he himself has forgotten?

He wished he knew.

All he knew was that he misses you and during all times of yearning- he would act selfishly.

He couldn’t think straight right now, so he began to text you drunkenly. He thinks he even called you a few times.

Fuck what the hell was he doing?

Sans grunts, rolling onto his side with both his hands gripping his head.

Suddenly, his phone begins to ring and he jumps in surprise, his head throbbing angrily with the quick movement. 

Hissing in pain, he squints at his cell’s screen, seeing your name glowing back at him with a picture of the both of you.

Your face is next to his own; a wide cheesy smile stretched across your lips, one arm thrown around him in a side hug, painfully platonic.

There was ice cream on your nose and chin and you were attempting to attack his own cheek with a dollop of vanilla. Your index finger was near him with the offending dessert and incredibly close to marking him.

His face was shocked and it looked like he was trying to get away from you, but at the same time he appeared relaxed and happy.

Oh. He remembers when you both took this picture...a single day before the universe collided..

A day before everything changed.

Sans suddenly feels emotional; a result of his bad habit of always bottling things up before it bursts forward when finally too much. He doesn’t know what to do anymore now that you’re calling him.

The phone continues to ring and that agonizing picture glows up at him from the darkness of his room.

His soul hurts, it feels like his chest is tightening into a tight knot as your name continues flashing up at him, taunting him with the memory of your warmth and wide grins. 

Your smile..it was made to consume whoever it was directed at, bright and kind- genuinely for the sole person it’s pointed at.

The moment you had smiled like that at him- he knew he was trapped.

He clenches his teeth tightly, grinding them together in his effort not to answer your call.

And then he failed, his thumb sliding the answer option.

“.....”

He opens his mouth but doesn't say anything; frozen stiff with nerves.

“...Sans?” Your soft whisper is small and the natural sound of your voice warms him in an instant, his body relaxing against his will and he sighs with yearning.

He doesn’t understand himself- he’s pushed you away so often and consistently, but now that you’re _ taken _ he’s taken aback at how violent this **want **for you is.

His jealousy is ugly, it’s dark and ugly. He hates this feeling.

** _If only he knew how much he was echoing your own turmoil in the beginning of his and Vee’s relationship._ **

“Y-Y/n…” his voice cracks and stutters, his hand shaking with the effort to hold his cell against his skull.

“Mmm..Sans what’s wrong? It’s 3 am.” You sound like you're moving, your voice is still deep from the sleep you had been in just a few moments ago..

You must be worried about him...and he _ selfishly _relishes in that fact.

“Sorry...I’m super drunk and...emotional?” He chuckles awkwardly, but feels comforted when you giggle tiredly in return.

“What’s on your mind bonehead?” Your pitch is a bit more awake now.

“I-I’ve been thinking...about Vee...and...you.” He slurs the smallest bit, not thinking about his words or how it could lead you into turmoil- not thinking about anything.

All that was on his mind was the fact ** _he felt so much_ ** . He felt lonely, he felt loss, he felt an emptiness in his chest- and he felt ** _yearning_ **.

“...Sans. I don’t know what you’re going to say, but I know you’re drunk right now. So whatever you’re going to say...you don’t mean.” You’re awake, and a bit angry now.

“N-No...Y/n...I know what i’m going to say..just let me say it now, or else I never will. Please.” He really was a piece of shit, he knew you couldn’t handle when someone was on the verge of tears; much less if they were begging.

You were so gentle and caring, it was such a huge flaw but at the same time, such a huge strength.

“...Okay...What do you need to tell me?” 

He got the okay like he knew he would.

“...I knew you loved me all these years.” He’s crying for some reason.

“I knew you loved me, a-and I didn’t tell you- that I... returned your feelings- because I knew everything would change. M-Maybe not for the worst- but if we didn’t work out...then we probably would never be friends again..and I just...didn’t want to **ever **risk n-not having you in my life...I really...couldn’t even..” He stutters, his sniffling growing more and more obvious.

There was a long pause on your end, but he heard you breathing in and out slowly. It was like you were taking deep breaths to calm yourself.

“...........Ah…” Your voice cracked, but you pushed through to continue speaking.

“I had a suspicion of that a few times...I won’t lie...I’m glad you told me…” Another long pause.

Sans didn’t dare speak, wanting to hear what you had to say first and foremost.

“Next time...just be honest with me. Okay? I’ll always be your friend Sans. We’re family.” His soul may as well shatter because he couldn’t hold his sobs back after that, his repeated sorries would never be enough to make up for the years you probably wasted on him- his ideas of redemption would never absolve him of his idiocy and cowardice.

But you continued to comfort him.

You continued to say you forgave him…

Then he fell asleep a few minutes later, your voice in his ear.

* * *

Ah….

Why now?...

Why did Sans have to tell you that?..

You shift in place on the edge of your bed, Red’s slumbering form hidden beneath your covers, you had just sent each other into a deep sleep and the only reason you even woke up was because your phone was directly underneath your pillow. The constant vibrations stirred you awake to 28 missed calls from Sans as well as 60 text messages.

The messages were just a bunch of gibberish and the calls had no voicemails left afterwards.

You immediately became worried and called him back….and…

**And now…**

You feel strangely numb. Your suspicions have just been confirmed by Sans himself; when he was drunk. 

People tended to be much more honest and hindered in decision making when intoxicated. 

You know for a fact Sans would never be open with you about ** _this _ **unless in a state of vulnerability. You don’t know what’s going on with him- he never speaks about these types of things with anyone, so for him to suddenly drop this bombshell on you…

**You’re a little mad.**

‘He felt the same’- yet would never date you for the fear of ruining something he valued beyond the idea of the two of you together. He would rather be your friend and always be in your reach? Always be on good terms? Never risk something more and settle for what he has?

**Does he have any idea how stupid that is?**

How could he say all that _ bullshit _ to you and expect you not to feel differently ** _now_ **?!

How could he act so selfishly!? He went and dated Vee when apparently he had loved you for so long, he went and evaded your affections because he didn’t want to **potentially ** ruin your relationship?! He decided all of this crap on ** _‘what ifs’_ **. You never pressed on in fear of the same thing but it’s not like you NEVER shown how you felt?! Which is more than you can say for him?

** _He has such an unbreakable poker face- whereas you wore your feelings on your sleeve._ **

You stomped over to your computer. The SD card Sans had given you was inside the tower, awaiting to be viewed.

You had told yourself over and over again that you would see it when you could- that you would finally see what the gift was; but you always got cold feet.

Well, right now, you were hot with anger.

You clicked a few times, glaring seethingly at the screen. You selected the SD card and awaited for it to open up…

And then it revealed...

** _A group of files._ **

…...What?

You aren’t sure what you expected but...

The first file was named** _ ‘_ ** ** _First Year_ ** ** _’_ **.

You opened and closed your mouth a bunch before double clicking on it.

Hundreds of pictures popped up, all of which showed Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, and even Asgore; in various poses looking happy and just…._ together _ like the group has always been.

“First year?..” You skim down a few pictures, to find one of yourself.

Your heart stutters in your chest and your breathing almost stops.

You look so confident and happy. Your hands are on your hips, tight skinny jeans and a ruffled white blouse is your outfit with tan sandals on your feet. You have light makeup on in this photo, your eyes are bright and mischievous and you look like you’re probably teasing whoever took the pic of you.

Swallowing thickly, you press the arrow key on your keyboard to move onto the next picture.

This one shows you and Frisk. You have your arm wrapped around the teen’s shoulder. Frisk’s small arms are wrapped around your elbow across her front, while your free hand is ruffling her hair. She has a purple hoodie on with blue jeans in this picture, and you have on a black knee length dress. Your face is near her own and you’re blowing into the side of her cheek. 

Your heart swells at this photo in particular because you see how embarrassed the angel of prophecy is but she’s laughing anyways, her furrowed brows and watery smile warming your soul.

You go onto the next picture, your raging heart now finally easing into a touched smile.

There are hundreds of photos. They’re all profound and before you know it you’re moving onto the next folder.

** _‘_ ** ** _Second Year_ ** ** _’_ **. This file was pretty much the same as the last file, except you begin to realize the obvious affections you’re portraying towards Sans here.

** _‘_ ** ** _Third Year_ ** ** _’_ **. This one was different, you seemed to be losing your spunk.

** _‘_ ** ** _Fourth Year_ ** ** _’_ **. This seemed to be your breaking point, because you see yourself in this version of yourself. Of course all the pictures are heartfelt and you love seeing everyone you loved involved with you as a person..which you figured is what this present was supposed to represent…

But this just reminds you...** _how different Red and Sans are._ **

** _‘_ ** ** _Fifth Year_ ** ** _’_ **. This is the year that the universes collided.

You seem tired and hollow in the beginning, but the more you went on, you saw Red by your side more often.

You realized that these photos must have been taken by everyone, not just one person. Some pictures you can tell were from Sans, while others you can tell are from Undyne or Papyrus given the strange angles they are taken from.

You see your inner fire returning the more pictures you view and finally you see one specific picture that has your eyes watering.

It’s a picture of you and Red smiling fondly at each other. Your eyes are soft and your smile genuine. Red looks smitten with you, his sharp grin glinting at you and eyelights seemingly half lidded. He’s holding you close to him and you’re looking up towards him...lovingly.

This was..._ such a nice gift. _

Yes, there are certain points in times you see a version of yourself you dislike, but you can’t bring yourself to hate them either- because you’re still smiling and surrounded by your loved ones in each photo.

Not only that- it was like a diary of your deterioration….and then growth ** _back _ **into the person you once were.

You see your growth the moment Red appears. Certain pictures; before you two even really had interaction; reveals him in the background, glaring angrily at the picture taker.

Then, when he finally is beside you, you see the ‘_ first year’ _ you seeping through the reflections of your eyes and grins. 

You smile with trembling lips, tears finally sliding down your eyes.

…...You loved this gift. It was almost as good as Red’s.

_ Almost _.

You’re glad you decided to view this present...**now**. It was really what you needed to bring you back to yourself.

Sans had really decided to confuse you all of a sudden...but with this- you felt more secure.

You felt fine now...of course you’re the smallest smidge bitter…

_ But you _ ** _know _ ** _ who you’re with. _

The correct choice- of course, and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

Before you knew it- the sun was shining through the small crack of your curtains.

It was 9 am.

You had no clue how long you’ve been looking at these pictures…..but considering there were hundreds in each folder….it had been a while.

“Sweetheart? What’re you doing up?” Red’s voice is sleepy and you find yourself slowly turning at the utterance of his pet name towards you.

“...Sorry. I’m coming.” You stand, putting your computer to sleep to slip back into bed with your favorite monster.

“Mmm. C’mere.” His voice is husky from sleep and you shiver as his hand slides along your arms to rest around your waist when you’re back in bed and settled against him.

His face nuzzled into the back of your neck, your curls tickling him but it’s the position he preferred the most. Your scent and the feeling of your body right against his own was bliss to him.

“...Red.” You whisper.

“Mmmm?” He’s still exhausted but your voice always had his attention.

“.....I love you.” 

His fingers flex against you, the shock of hearing your proclamation physically effecting him.

There’s a hitch in breath before he chuckles and pulls you tighter against him.

“Love you too.”


	14. Family

You’re greeted by someone you never thought would be waiting for you after work.

Red’s younger brother- Edge.

“Ah..” You’re caught completely off guard and don’t know how to actually talk to him one on one. You haven’t really spent time with any of the fell citizens outside of Red and Rii now that you really thought about it.

“** _Human_ **.” You see a dark shadow cast over his glowing red lights, he looks like he’s glowering at you- staring down at you over the arch of his nasal cavity. His hands are on his hips, chest puffed out proudly, and he’s wearing your gifted leather jacket.

His dark attire sticks out like a sore thumb along with his volume. The absolute air of confidence and finality he always brings with him is admirable and you find yourself smiling the smallest bit whenever subjected to it-_ but currently _; your eyes are wide and you aren’t sure what to do with his sudden appearance.

“I have come to pick you up.” He grins with those sharp teeth of his, smug and almost evil. 

You know Edge doesn’t give off this vibe on purpose- in fact you’re sure underfell individuals don’t do this on purpose...it was just how their universe shaped their knowledge on…’friendly expressions.’

You open your mouth then shut it a few times; like a gasping fish struggling on land.

“We will be spending time together.”

Huh?..Uh?...

“O-Oh. Really?” You stutter, completely beside yourself in this current situation. 

You’re still in your work uniform, your laptop case is full of papers with various reports along with coding you need to finish during this time of abundant projects the company goes through each year.

You hold the case a bit closer to your side, the handle nestled at your elbow.

“** _Yes_ **! I understand Sans was supposed to pick you up- given how he dropped you off this morning, however; our time together can only be short considering your busy schedule.”

He raises a brow bone in a smug fashion and his sinister smile matches perfectly.

You almost freak out- but have to remember that the name ‘Sans’ also refers to Red, and of course his brother would call him by his name- the only Sans he’s ever known has always been- ...his own brother.

_ ‘Sans’ _..

_ You try to push down the _ ** _bitterness _ ** _ that name brings you..leaving a foul taste in your mouth. _

“Now! I will escort you home!” He’s grinning cheekily and turns swiftly on his heel down the sidewalk of your company’s building, already leading the way.

You jump at attention, a small smile forming on your gaping lips and the most miniscule of laughs leaving your chest.

“Y/n! Hurry!” Edge calling you by your name made your eyes widen and an incredibly warm feeling swarm your entire being.

_ ‘He didn’t refer to me as human..’ _

Your smile stretches true and your eyes arch with your happiness.

“Hah- hang on!...”

You scurry forward to catch up with the monster, amazed at how far his strides get him compared to your own legs.

You turn the corner that he disappeared behind and find the menacing monster standing pridefully in front of a black Mazda sedan- just like Papyrus’ except the color differs and it wasn’t over decorated or with a retractable hardtop.

“I see you and Papyrus share more than just a face.” You giggled.

He huffs in reply then gestures to the passenger seat with a silent demand for you to get in.

In all honesty, you had expected Edge to have some flamboyant motorcycle riddled with flames and skulls. To see him have such a simple taste in a nice durable car was pleasing. You’re glad you were wrong about your assumptions and it only went to show how much more mature Edge was in comparison to the alternate skeleton you’ve come to know and love.

You settle into the passenger’s seat with a tired sigh, your feet hurt from your flats and the pencil skirt and blouse you had to show up to work in was really itching to come off and be replaced with your soft pajamas. Whenever the option to work at home rarely reared its head you reveled in the fact you would be in pj’s all day and accomplishing work at the same time.

“So please direct me to your home, human. And I will allow you a night of my presence.” Edge says this casually- and you have to stop yourself from laughing.

“Ah okay..” You settle your briefcase into your lap, buckling yourself in and directing him to your apartment.

He begins to heed your instructions and you blink down at his leather covered hands curiously.

You wonder why Papyrus and Edge always cover their hands.

It was something you never cared to think about because you didn't have much room to sit back and observe the younger brother. Edge was very different from Papyrus- allowing a comfortable silence to settle and for you to simply.._ just think about things. _ Papyrus on the other hand was very hyper and demanding full attention on himself- which you happily gave... but Edge...he got it naturally.

“Edge...I- Why do you cover your hands? I notice Papyrus does it too...but I never really questioned him on it..”

The skeleton raises a brow bone at you, slowly grinning a bit wider.

“Finally marveling at my greatness? Very well I will ease your mind!”

He’s as confident as ever.

“So you wish to understand why I wear gloves...Well, it is hard to grip things- I have no structure to my hands like most monsters. They also keep my hands warm as well and it became a habit to simply keep them on since I once lived in Snowdin. It is very cold there.”

His smile falls a bit.

“Gloves just make things easier for me..”

You perk up a bit, noticing the sudden tone change in his voice along with the subtle shift in his demeanor.

“Snowdin was so dull and never changing...tense is a word I could best describe my life back in my universe.. It really is different here..”

His eye lights appear to slip into a hazy glow, his red pricks remain on the road with careful attention and habit, but you can tell he’s remembering his hellish life underground. The only reason you can identify that thought process...is because sometimes; **Red ** got that **look**.

“That’s... _ good _, right?” You just want to make sure.

“Of course.” His answer satisfies you although you wish he would elaborate on why, but that would most likely be for another time; when he was comfortable and trusted you enough.

And that took time and effort, which you're willing to give and not just because Edge was your boyfriend’s only family- but because _you do care for him_.

“Is this your famous apartment my bonehead of a brother speaks of so fondly?” Edge pulls up to the parking spot right in front of the apartment steps.

It’s a typical apartment complex. Two units above and two below with a staircase on the right side leading up to the top floor- which you lived on.

“Yeah- wait, he speaks fondly of it? It’s just a shabby low income apartment.” You blush, imaging Red speaking of your home positively had never crossed your mind as flattering...but somehow you do feel a little tickled by that slip of information.

“He mainly speaks fondly of _ you _ and almost all things to do with _ you _.” Edge grins almost wickedly, this monster’s actions always gave an impression of evil intent- but it was just how he operated and you’re beginning to tell the difference the more you spend one on one time with him; as you are now.

“Mmm. Well I have nothing but good things to say about him as well.. So, I guess the feeling is mutual.” You giggle, leading him up the stairs out of pure habit, the urge for your pajamas and a snuggle session with Ori on the couch is well overdue.

Edge follows you silently, grinning gentle for a change. You almost stutter in your step, but manage to control your surprise at seeing such a...peaceful expression on his face. Usually he appeared spiteful and intimidating but honestly...he was nice.

“Well. This is me.” You aren’t sure what else to say as you unlock your door and push it open, revealing your humble abode.

As you take your shoes off and place them near the door you give Edge a pointed look.

He raises a brow at you before looking at your now sock covered feet then back at his own.

“Uh…” For the first time since meeting him he seems at a loss for words.

“No shoes on the carpet.” You shake your head, chuckling to yourself at his bewildered expression.

“...Hmm, strange, but so be it.” He seems incredibly curious, but does as you request and begins pulling his boots off.

You lock the door behind him and leave towards your bedroom. 

“I’ll be out after a shower okay? Go ahead and turn the TV on and select the streaming option on the remote- it’s on the coffee table, when I’m out tell me if you're thinking about anything in particular to watch, okay?” You see him point a surprised look at you again before he grins again and laughs.

“Nyeh! Leave it to me! The movie I choose will satisfy both our tastes I guarantee! Prepare to be pleasantly shocked!” There’s that big headed attitude again.

Instead of being annoying you found it endearing.

“Hah- yeah yeah. Be out in a bit.”

* * *

Red is trying his damn hardest NOT to text you and check on how things were going with his brother.

Was his brother behaving? He wasn’t exposing him too much right?

So what if Red talked about you….a lot...it’s not like he was...was…

…...Okay maybe he was- but either way. 

“Uggghhhhh…..why hasn’t HE at least told me how things are going? I’m dying here.” Red rolls onto his side

  
  


_~~~_

_ Edge is checking his phone with a deep glare. His grouchy attitude has to do with the fact that his brother hasn’t been home for almost two weeks._

_Of course he knows the reason why and he can’t be too angry- but he **too** wished to spend time with his only family- he has mentioned this to Y/n and given how sweet the human is he knew for a fact she mentioned it to him._

_And yet his brother still has not returned._

_He went about his mornings like any other day, making breakfast._

_Come to find out, omelettes was a favorite of Papyrus’. It was interesting to see he and his alternate self shared more than just a face, although Papyrus did not cook the dish when he found he adored the meal- it had been Y/n who prepared it for him._

_“EDGE! ARE YOU MAKING BREAKFAST?!” The classic skeleton’s scream was ear splitting and Edge flinched from the volume._

_He peeks his head out, shooting a soul killing glare before slowly bringing his index finger to the middle of his own mouth and raising his brow bones pointedly at Papyrus._

_“AH- ..Ah! Sorry!” His level is still a bit loud, but at a more normal tone. The mitten wearing monster rubs the back of his head embarrassedly._

_“I will be done with breakfast shortly, go wake your brother if you wish.” Edge turns his attention back to the task at hand, maneuvering around the kitchen with practiced grace._

_A few minutes later he feels Papyrus leave the living room and ascend up the stairs, his quick jostling footsteps shaking the walls the slightest on his way._

_Edge finished chopping the needed ingredients,after setting the skillet to warm on the stove to a medium high he moved to gather the eggs from the fridge._

_The rumbling and movement of bodies can be felt and heard in the background and he pays no mind to it until a familiar voice cuts the silence._

_“Hey, Boss.” Red’s voice is light and cool, the epitome of relaxed. _

_The younger brother turns sharply in his elder’s direction, attempting to hide his happiness at seeing his family once again after such a long and unwanted time apart._

_“Bonehead! Where have you been?! I trust that Y/n relayed my want for your return days ago! Why only NOW do you return?!” Edge is holding five eggs in one hand as the other points a spatula accusingly down at the husky skeleton before him._

_Red looks incredibly calm, his eye sockets half lidded and grin chilled. His hands are hidden in his signature hoodie’s pockets and he’s leaning against the entryway to the kitchen nonchalantly._

_“Sorry bro. Yeah, Y/n mentioned you wanting me back...but It’s getting harder and harder to leave her. I don’t know. Maybe I should move outta here soon.” Red sighs happily, remembering your confession to him._

_It was still fresh in his mind- the way you just blurted out your feelings to him._

_Edge straightens at this new information and his suspicious glare softens to his normal narrowed slits._

_“I see. Well, I trust I will be joining, yes? I refuse to be left here alone.” His question is said in a way to best hide his anxiety so it sounds more like a statement but the inquiry tilt towards the end can’t be masked._

_The fact that Red would want to leave and be away from him was bound to happen one day. Although they had a rough upbringing; they always had each other. Even if there were times that Edge was a terrible younger brother he never hurt Red or abused him like many thought he did. Edge knew he wouldn’t land a hit on Red if they ever fought anyways; acting as if he had the upper hand was all to save face in the end- earning him the title of Royal Guard._

_Red on the other hand...has done a number of many things to get Edge’s reputation to the best it could possibly be. Red’s LV far surpassed his own- rivaled by only the **King’s**, and that was saying something._

_Although Edge acted like the more mature one- Red has taken care of him his whole life. Always looking out for him._

_“I don’t think Y/n would care, but we would have to find a place for all three of us to have our own space. I can ask Y/n-”_

_“No. I will ask the human.” Edge interrupted with a determined expression._

_“U-Uh…” This caught the shorter skeleton completely off guard._

_“What? If you are this serious about her, I must take it upon myself to get to know this human and make a good impression on her- although I have spoken to her here and there- and I already like her; I am not sure how she feels about me **without **your influence.” Edge places a hand on his chest, his other resting on his hip in a dramatic pose. _

_Red wants to comment on the fact he is wearing your gifted leather jacket as he speaks this instant but decided against it._

_Edge always sets out to do whatever he makes his mind up about._

_~~~~_

That was how that whole situation went. Now here Red was almost dying in worry.

His phone dings, the notification sound when he receives a text message has him on high alert and he all but dives at his cell comically. It was very uncharacteristic of him, but no one was there to witness so it would appear he was in the clear.

** _Babe: _ **Your brother and I are just talking and watching a new show he claims to have been saving for the two of you to watch together. You need to pay attention to Edge more, Red. He won’t show it but he really craves familial time with you. I’ll let you know when he leaves for home, okay? Don’t worry.

Y/n always managed to scold someone very gently but still sternly. Red has never seen her actually get angry at him yet, but he knew when it happened he would be in for a _ treat _.

He finally lets out a stressed sigh, the tenseness from earlier disappearing slowly with his girlfriend’s confirmation of everything being okay.

* * *

You and Edge managed to binge watch a whole trilogy of some medieval themed mages. There were even monsters in it, the main love interest being a fire elemental and a once speciest human woman. Her whole family had been slaughtered by monsters and she had deep hatred for them- but it was such an amazing progression of character development then eventual love.

That was what you paid attention to the most, where Edge; on the other hand enjoyed all the gore and fight scenes flashily implemented between the plot.

Which- it was awesome, you’ll admit but the ** _story _ **is what got you. Flashy scenes only mean so much but with a solid beautiful story, along with camera angles and- just- AH!

That trilogy quickly became a top 10 for you.

“I’m so glad you showed me these movies! I loved them!” You’re grinning from ear to ear as you place another forkful of lasagna into your mouth.

Edge- of course, had insisted on making you both dinner and since he was such an amazing and efficient cook..why not be pampered a little? He made it too easy volunteering as he does.

“I am glad you enjoyed that so much. Of course, I knew you would! After all my tastes are unparalleled! Nyeh heh!” 

He boasts pridefully, chest puffing out and hand placed on his laughing torso. His other hand remained on his hip- a typical ‘power pose’ and one that he always striked.

You both watched a few more videos, allowing small meaningless conversation to come up. You’re slowly learning more about him and he more about you.

On a rather boring video, Edge shifts at his seat besides you, looking openly troubled.

You think maybe he’s just thinking, but then he turns abruptly to you, his sharp and narrowed sockets narrowing even further.

“Human.” His voice is eerily calm but the undertones of it reveal the seriousness of him.

“Y-yeah?” You turn slightly, holding your left knee to your chest while the other lays in a half leg cross.

“I enjoy your companionship. Truly you are fitting of my brother. No one could amount to being such a fair match as you-” He straightens his back, looking you right in the eye.

W-Woah, where are all these compliments coming from?? You’re blushing!

“I have approved of you the moment I saw you two bonding...but as he is my only family I must make sure we all get along. And furthermore...couples should have room to grow, have privacy with one another, so to speak.” He gestures with his hands at the ‘room to grow’ part, a stern look overcoming him.

“You and my brother have been dating for almost half a year now and I know you both have spoken about moving in together before...however I am suggesting it seriously.” He leans forward towards the end of this bombshell.

You flinch at the subject being thrown into your face and your eyes slowly widen.

“If you do choose to live together anytime soon..I would like to also live there. We can all split the rent, help out with the bills, and so forth. I am busy with my own love interest and job- but I do not wish to be separate from my brother...so...if you would- consider...me…” He started out very strong, his confidence and straight forward attitude shining brightly, before he got to the question part...where he suddenly appeared...shy? A little scared?

“P-please?..” He looks down at this point, holding his hands together in his lap, a bright red blush dusting his face.

Awww…

You smile warmly, your eyes arching with your happiness, revealing how touched you are right now.

“Of course Edge. I would never think about turning you away from your brother. You’re family...hold onto that while you can. I’m not sure if I’m ready for that yet...and we’d all have to find a place that could fit all three of us; while giving us enough room to do our own things...but...I know it’ll work out.” 

He perks at your confirmation, his eye lights shining brightly, his smile is actually...nice this time around. It wasn’t evil looking, in fact..he looked touched... peaceful.

“Thank you.” He seems relieved.

You just grin in return.

In a way, Edge is also your family now and realizing that makes you grateful. He sometimes made you feel...mothered, like he did earlier cleaning the smallest bit in your kitchen and forcing you to allow him to make dinner for the two of you. That maternal care was something you never really had, considering your last living known relative was long gone and your parents never tried to stick around you, passing you on from family member to family member so long as you weren't their problem.

What Edge and Red had however...was an actual familial bond. It was such a nice change, you could get used to it _easily_; with open arms in fact.

_Red's family_, it was small... but _big_ at the same time.

And now, you feel part of it.


	15. Discern

You wish you could explain your passiveness right now, but as you’re literally dragged by Rii to Asgore’s warm looking cabin, you just...can’t.

The home is decorated with dozens of flowers as well as some vegetables. The wildlife gives the cottage an ethereal look, like something out of a fairy tale. The building is part stone but mainly built of clean sturdy oak. There’s steps up to the porch that you are now standing on, and the railing is thick wood, stone pillars every few rows of rails creates a nice pattern. The color is walnut brown with grey slabs of rock for the pillars and roof. The two big windows are curved at the top then square at the bottom, panels and stone also part of that. 

After taking in the pretty house you blink back to attention, remembering your original purpose for even coming here. You look with bated breath as Rii grips her shirt near her stomach, shifting in place in front of the large door before you both.

_ ‘She’s nervous.’ _

At first, you thought the ‘errand’ the angels had proclaimed to you was something akin to advice, an adult perspective..but...it appears Rii needed _ you specifically _ for something she had in mind. Not only that..but another certain young lady wasn’t too happy about any of this…

Frisk has a deep scowl on her face. The usually calm and gentle angel has become spiteful and moody. Her arms have been permanently crossed since the beginning of this journey and you can’t help but feel sorry for her. Frisk wanted nothing to do with this.

  
  


**_Red:_** If anything happens, just message me and I’ll be right there.

  
  


Of course you told him about this. He was hell bent on taking off to be with you during this but both Rii and Frisk asked him not to in two lengthy messages. Later on he was more understanding...although reluctant all the same.

He had asked if you were really going through with this and you felt so guilty confirming that. You had to go with the girls...something was telling you to. There was something you needed to see or be there for..and you know Rii knew that as well despite Frisk’s angry protests.

Besides, the reason for this restlessness is because of the main issue of the visit…

** _Thorn_ **.

Rii shifts in front of you, her lithe figure standing stiffly at the stone door, there are small tables leaning against the front of the cabin, pots and plants so healthy and colorful they must be tended to each and every day.

The young woman holds her breath, then raises her hand to the door, knocking firmly three times.

Frisk grumbles angrily, it was so quiet you almost didn’t hear it.

You turn your eyes to her, seeing how she stands farthest from your small group, clearly bothered by everything currently. 

Rii is at the front, you in the middle, and Frisk behind.

A few seconds pass without any answer to the knock.

“M-Maybe he isn’t home?” You hope.

Before anyone can also suspect that; Asgore opens the door, his giant body barely fitting into the frame of the entrance to the cabin.

“Rii, Frisk, Y/n. What a wonderful surprise! Ah...did we have a playdate today?” The fuzzy giant chuckles deeply to himself, shutting his eyes softly as a small blush paints his nose, his huge index claw taping the bottom of his chin in inquiry.

You smile disappointingly at him, then instantly feel bad. Asgore was a great monster...you just...aren’t here to see _ him _, because if you were, you’re sure it’d be incredibly pleasant.

“Mr. Asgore, sir!” Rii stands at immediate attention, her bright huge eyes shining like golden diamonds.

The king jumps at her sudden energy, his eyes widening. “Y-Yes, Rii?” He smiles nervously, sweating slightly.

“I would like to speak to Thorn!” She brings her bag to her front, pulling out a wrapt piece of butterscotch cinnamon pie.

“My mother made this for him, only because I begged her...but...I want to speak to him. Please!” She bows quickly before standing straight again. Ah.....why are you here, again?

The teens had shown up to your front door this morning and begged you to accompany them on an ‘errand’. You hadn’t expected such a serious visit to happen.

You still remember when Frisk warned you about this, that you could leave anytime and if not to be ready...but still you aren’t prepared...

_ ~~~ _

_ “Y/n.” Frisk had caught you alone when Rii ran off to the bathroom in your apartment. _

_ You turn towards the young adult with a small tilt of your head. _

_ “What is it, Frisk? Are you okay? You haven’t spoken much…” You raise your head slightly to look at her face better. _

_ She had a tired look in her silver hued eyes. Her brown silky hair easily caught the light as usual but her skin was paler than normal. Her bangs had grown past her eyes and she swept them to the side to keep them out of her face every now and then, like she just did. _

_ Her hoodie pockets become full of her hands and she slouches against the wall, the very picture of...discontent. _

_ “I’m not okay.” She says this venomously her eyes flashing...red? No...there’s no way..but? You swear her eyes had flashed that bright hue.. _

_ “..What’s bothering you?” you try to ignore what you saw for now, it must just be a trick of the light anyways. _

_ “Rii wants to visit..Thorn.” She crosses her arms across her small chest, her narrow body giving off an aura of hostility. _

_ You gape at his, not expecting it in the slightest. _

_ “Wh-Why?..” You furrow your brows, incredibly worried for everyone’s safety now. _

_ “...Because she’s stubborn.” The simple response felt like an end to that, but you still had so many questions.. _

_ “She still thinks he can be helped?...Isn’t his unchanging hatred and violence the only reason the universes collided?” You’re biting your thumb nail, practically hearing the gears turning in your own head. _

_ “Exactly. I’ve tried telling her over and over just that...but she thinks time here has shown him things can change. Not everything has to be dealt with violence and death...but he’s almost as bad as a human. There’s no way he will ever see that; even with being here for almost a year I know he won’t change. He’s not the type.” Frisk’s eyes flashed once more. _

_ You blink owlishly at her, realizing her blatant hatred in shock. _

_ Since when...has Frisk had so much anger inside herself? She hates humans?...People don’t change?... _

_ “Frisk..-” _

_ At that moment, Rii had come back and you forced a mask of indifference to fall over your face. _

  
  


_ ~~~ _

“O-Oh? You wish to see...the fell king..” Asgore suddenly looks anxious.

“Little ones..I am not sure that is such a good idea, after all we barely can restrain him even with Alphys’ and Phys’ branding collar..” He looks back into his home, which you yourself cannot see when he’s plugging up the entrance so perfectly.

“We know it’s not a good idea...but we’re here to support Rii. Make sure nothing happens to her.” Frisk steps up, standing by your side now, a stern and determined look showing...** _lines_ **...on her face.

You purse your lips and nod seriously.

_ ‘I don’t think I know Frisk that much at all.’ _

You’re seeing a new side from the child you’ve helped raise more and more in these mere few hours than you ever thought were possible. Rii on the other hand...remains true and open. Never hiding behind a fake persona or face…

How ironic to feel that you know the fell angel more than your own universe’s.

_ ‘Is this what RESETS has done to her?’ _

“Hmm. Well, if you’d like to speak to him, he’s in the backyard.” Asgore smiles warmly.

You practically hear the stutter in everyone’s mind at this.

“Y-You don’t have him locked up like a criminal?” Frisk is blunt.

Asgore looks completely shocked, before he begins booming with laughter.

“Locked up! Ha! Absolutely not! He and I are very similar after all, I know how to soften myself up!...No matter...how...EXTREME the other version may be. He just needed some flowers and a nice calm place to be alone. To think.” Asgore squeezes out the door.

“Come, I will show you to his regular spot.” He lumbers down the porch steps, the wood creaking under his weight but holding true and strong.

You blink a few times before being the first to take the lead.

This slaps Rii and Frisk out of their bewilderment and they scramble to join you.

You all follow Asgore now as he maneuvers behind his cabin, in anxious silence.

“So...your highness-” You begin.

“Bah!” Asgore throws his hand in the air, surprising you again.

“Please! I am no longer a king. I am a leader, yes, but with the universe colliding everyone is...figuring themselves out. Frisk and Toriel are more at the front of the political battle than I, but of course I do show up. However, monster civil rights has been accomplished since it’s push four years ago. We won that battle very quickly actually..humans are not so bad.” Asgore grins cheesily towards the end of his sudden tangent.

Frisk flinches at his words. Her lips pursed tightly.

“So please, just call me Asgore.” He tilts his head down at you, chuckling deeply.

You smile, feeling more comfortable now.

“Okay, I will. Ah, now back to what I was going to say…” You look forward once more, following his direction.

“..Is Thorn any different from the first time we’ve met him? Is living with you..helping him?” You grip the sides of your jeans, your beige long sleeves has thumb holes that you currently play with out of habit.

Asgore goes silent for a few seconds before humming.

“You all have never asked about Thorn before, so this is very surprising...I also have never tried to ensure everyone was updated on him...since his first appearance and those who have history with him...left him on his own.” The goat sighs.

Rii runs up to the other side of the former king, her bright huge eyes twinkling with determination.

“He’s gotten better, right? He has to have seen that this world is ** _what could have been_ ** back in his own world, he should see-” the gentle soul within her is so hopeful..but you had a small inkling in the back of your own that didn’t feel it would be as she wished.

You’re not old by any means, but living on your own for practically your whole life has shown you; not everyone wants to change. They can, but you can’t make them. In the end, that’s their own choice. You can only do so much.

“I...I am sorry to disappoint you, Rii. But Thorn has not spoken to me ** _even once_ ** since living here.” He sighs sadly.

Rii jerks back, her big eyes dilating.

“...He-...he hasn’t..spoken?” She slows down, standing still now.

“Ah- I am sorry. He has not...he seems...to have shut down? It is not the collar- I have made sure of that..it seems..to be his response to...everything..”

Rii furrows her brows. Thinking.

Frisk steps towards her, her hand moving to pat her reassuringly on the shoulder.

“Rii...we can leave if you want.” You hear the hope in Frisk’s voice and try to push down your own.

“No..I’m going to talk to him.” She looks pointedly at Asgore. “Keep showing us the way.”

The goat monster stares at her with a blank expression. Then he becomes very serious suddenly.

“Very well.” He sighs, smiling pityingly at her.

Asgore’s ‘backyard’ was a huge meadow. The somewhat long grass tickled your legs through your jeans as you followed Asgore into it, approaching what smelt like..somewhere near water.

Oh wow there’s a huge lake! It even has a dock.

You gasp to yourself, your glimmering orbs taking in the shining waterfront. You feel the chill the water brings and are thankful for your long sleeve.

“We are almost there.” Asgore rumbles, continuing forward but slightly to the right now.

After a minute or so you see something. Out under an imposing willow tree by the clear blue lake, sat a black figure.

He was huge even sitting with his legs crossed. Without his armor he seemed smaller but not by much, and those black chipped horns and his dark curly mane is a striking difference from the goat monster alongside you, although they both are still white furred.

He has on a black t-shirt and sweatpants. Something you hadn’t expected.

You don’t know what to think about him besides how completely strange he looks ** _now_ ** compared to _ then _.

His red eyes are dull and unfocused, the scar on his left eye reveals how many battles this monster must have partaken in; as well as his arms and even a toe you can see from here since he has no shoes on. He must be taller than Asgore the slightest bit, and his are fangs longer.

“...Thorn.” Rii whispers it more to herself than anyone in particular.

You’re all still fairly far away from him but you’re nervous being just this near him.

“Well. I will remain here, in case anything gets out of control.” Asgore nods towards Rii.

She returns the gesture and begins treading towards the fell king.

You’re thinking about this situation and how strange it is. After all- Thorn looks so...empty?

“Rii..I..I don’t know about this.” Frisk is furrowing her brows and voicing her concerns once more, her hand is on Rii’s shoulder as she tries her hardest to stop her girlfriend from walking into possible danger once more.

The honey eyed human turns her head to Frisk, confusion overcoming her own face.

“I need to do this. You two...just stay nearby. Okay?” She nods to Frisk and you with a strained smile, before turning away once more; a very serious and determined look overtaking her gentle features. Then she steps forward, walking towards the demon himself.

Frisk’s hand falls to her side, her silver eyes shaking with ** _pure distress. _ **The chaos brewing inside her is going to become a storm and as the grass sounds with each step Rii takes, you see the silver eyed angel on the verge of angry tears.

You want to question her on her wellbeing and why they wanted you here..but this seems too much for her right now. You feel like you’re walking on eggshells with the unpredictableness that the young woman’s state is right now. In the end, you choose to pay close attention; since that was all you could do right now.

Rii makes it a mere foot away from the hulking monstrosity of the fell universe and you see him actually flinch when her voice reaches him.

He turns his head very slowly towards her and you stiffen in anticipation for the next move.

They just stare at each other for a literal minute; slowly processing the person in front of them was real and actually there.

Rii begins to rummage in her bag, pulling out the wrapt piece of pie again and presenting it near his thigh on the floor. She pulls at her bag’s front zipper and brings out a plastic package that contains a small napkin and fork in it and she also places that ontop of the pie.

And lastly she places a big thermal near him.

You feel time slowly ticking by as the dark goat merely stares down at the slice of dessert and drink.

He takes the drink first and unscrews the top with a clicking sound. Steam comes forth, hitting his face and his eyes widen. He immediately takes a ** _huge_ ** gulp.

What happens next really wasn’t you or Frisk thought would happen..

He starts..bawling.

Rii flinches at the crack of his sobs, not expecting such a pitiful sound to come from her number one murderer of the Underfell, the reason she never could proceed forward...the immovable wall is breaking apart before her like a blubbering mess.

You let out a breath you had no idea you were holding, the stress leaving your shoulders.

_ ‘He’s...different..there’s no way someone like him would have ever cried in front of anyone..maybe he has changed?..’ _

Rii smiles as Thorn carefully picks up the plate of pie, unwrapping it and not even bothering with the fork. He grabs it with his bare hand, takes a huge bite of it; and continues to cry but now with a mouthful of food.

The snot pouring out of his nose is unnoticed by himself, thick trails of tears falling and falling; with no signs of stopping as he sobs and sobs.

The honey eyed human sits next to him, her laughter light... then she sniffles loudly and cries a little herself.

“...Thorn...I’m glad you’ve become a little better.” She holds her knees to her chest, turning her head towards him at the same time and wiping her wet eyes with her hand.

He finishes the piece of pie morosely, wiping at his face with his huge forearm after a few silent minutes.

You can’t believe what you’re seeing...but the fallen king’s back looks more relaxed and he doesnt appear so...imposing any longer.

“..........” He stares ahead, his dull eyes now shining the slightest with life, but still; he doesn’t speak.

Rii perks up slightly, her smile unrelenting. She looks so cheesy- so incredibly happy and content that it was mind boggling to you.

“...Whenever you’re ready..I’ll make sure I’m the first you speak to..until then; I’ll keep bringing you pie and some tea! Mom knows exactly what you like...it’ll take some convincing but I know she’ll do it with hopes you’ll get better-”

And just like that Rii began conversing with him comfortably and openly. Her kind nature was like the brightest rays of sun. She had so much compassion; it may as well be blinding.

You sigh again, completely at ease now. She really was something else.

You still don’t know why they called you out here though, but at the same time you’re glad you are here to witness this.

“Ahhhhh! That went so well...I’m shocked.” You stretch your arms out, holding the back of your head tiredly.

“Wouldn’t you say so Frisk-” You laugh, turning your eyes onto the silver eyed woman and stopping frozen in your tracks, mouth gaping.

Frisk is on her knees, staring at the picture Rii and Thorn painted in soul shaking shock. Her eyes have lines under them and her hands are shaking.

Those clever silver orbs; always narrowed in soft knowledge are now void of all life and darkening to almost black. The grass sways around her, the beautiful meadow so unfitting for her horror stricken face.

“Frisk, hey, HEY! Are you okay? Take deep breaths!” You aren’t sure if she’s having a panic attack or not; but you’re positive that this isn’t good. 

You drop to her side, patting her back gently and cooing comfortingly.

“....How?” Her voice is small and you have to tilt your head very close to her mouth to even hear it.

“Frisk? How what? What are you asking?” You’re beginning to panic yourself.

“How...does he not hate humans anymore? After everything that happened to his kids- to him...the way he lost his mind because of it- he went fucking crazy and now…” Her bangs fall over her eyes, the tight clench of her teeth bordering on painful.

You calm down, stiffening your spine and becoming firm.

She doesn’t understand..? Is it because she herself has so much hatred for humans yet here someone is, with much more of a reason to despise all of man- coming to reluctant understanding.

“Frisk, personal experiences with humans does not apply to all humans…” you see her act as if you struck her and you have immense pity for the young woman, feeling terrible for the invisible chains that tether her to her dark resentment.

“We are individuals. Everyone is different, and once you learn to accept that...you’ll begin to slowly understand..” You sigh.

“That hate only begets more hate.” 

The fact that this monster could move past his misanthropy which was caused by losing his only children on the same day, was incredible.

He obviously had not healed entirely yet..but he was well on his way. Already he has shown remorse, who knows what else he has accomplished since living here with Asgore with all the freetime in the world at his disposal to simply...** self reflect. **Not only that he had Asgore to accompany him and educate him on the relations here in this world between humans and monsters. 

_ This _universe...it was gorgeous and warm, full of everyone all living together as if it has always been like this since day one. 

Thorn took that and actually...understood? He was coming to see that his underground didn’t have to be as bad as he made it. His suffering didn’t have to be shared..

Asgore may have reacted similarly but...his people still care for him. They still trusted him, because they were never forced to beed his will and they simply...did it. He was never cruel or punishing and in the end...was a good king.

His means to try and free his people...was not agreeable.

………………..

  
  


Frisk stares at her shaking hands, tears forming at the corners of her silver orbs.

And she begins crying.

* * *

Asgore’s home is nice and warm as suspected. The interior is full of stone and wooden furniture, soft cushions and the smell of tea and honey flows through the air.

You feel your body relax as you sit in a giant recliner, a cup of tea in your lap. Your eyes are drooping with how comfy you are.

“So, miss Y/n, how long do you think the two of them will be speaking to one another?” Asgore peeks out the back window located in his kitchen once again, near his sink. He’s stirring his own cup of tea; adding some milk, honey, and sugar.

You look towards him from the living room and you hum in thought.

“I’m not sure I would say they’re ‘speaking’...Rii is the main one talking. She took his acceptance of the tea and pie as evidence that he’s becoming….better.” You sigh to yourself, your eyes shifting back to your drink. The amber colored liquid reflects your face back at you.

“Hmm. I see.” Asgore chuckles, walking over to the living room to join you in the recliner across from you.

It was a nice set up he had. There is a long couch to the right of you, two recliners at each corner of the couch and right in the middle of the set in front of each piece of furniture sat a heavy and sturdy coffee table decorated in vased flowers and riddled with books and miscellaneous things alik, though still appearing neat and organized.

The area rug is soft under your current bare feet and you wiggle your toes in the tufts.

“...Asgore…” You raise your head once more, staring at him with a sad smile, it’s a face you used to make everyday when pretending that Sans and Vee being together...was fine...and that you were fine.

You see him become worried but continue on speaking.

“Do you think Frisk will be okay? She kinda...seems out of it after seeing Thorn not immediately try to kill us..”

Frisk had dazed off as if under a strange spell and being worried as you were you brought her back to Asgore who was standing nearby.

He took action as soon as he saw his adoptive child’s face, informing you there have been times Frisk became like this and that it was best to put her in her room back at his home.

“Ah. Frisk….is a strange soul. My most complex child yet. Even Chara was a simple little one. Haha, just give them some chocolate and they behaved like an angel.. and they were my troublemaker.” You see a reluctant smile filled with grief and sorrow morph onto the goat monster's face.

“So…even you’ve seen this side of Frisk?” You try not to focus on his dead children longer than needed; he didn’t need the pain.

Asgore perks. “Yes, of course, although me and Toriel are not on great terms Frisk is still my child. There was a time she actually preferred me! If you wouldn’t believe it!” He chuckles.

“However, as she matured into the woman she is now..she swayed back to Toriel. I feel like she was just a small little tot not even a day ago. She grew so fast..humans are feeble things, aren’t they?” He sighs.

You giggle. “My parents were hardly around..but that was something they constantly would comment about me..’oh my, you’re so big now!’.” You sip your hot tea with a blissful chill.

“Kids grow fast. I’m grateful for that in my personal experience. I left as soon as I could, but...if I had my own children..that would be a little depressing for me. In fact...even I remember when Frisk was younger...and here she is...taller than me.” You sulk and pout.

Asgore erupts into laughter. 

“To be fair Y/n, ** _it is not hard_ ** to be taller than you”

You gasp.

“Hey!”

The former king chortles behind his huge hand. “I mean no offense! Haha-” He is obviously lying but you can’t stay mad at him.

“Haha!....Ah...oh wow, it’s late.” You check your phone with surprise. It was two pm already!

“I’ll go check on the kids real quick. It’s going to get dark soon. Thank you for the hospitality Asgore, sir.” You nod towards him as you stand.

“No problem at all!” He waves you off as you turn towards the hallway located to the right of the living room.

You make it to Frisk’s room, standing in front of it with sudden nerves. “Frisk?..” You knock three times and await an answer.

…………………….

……….

……

“Frisk? Are you alright?..” You furrow your brows, resting your forehead on the oak.

Still no answer.

“I’m coming in…” You give her a few more seconds to answer the door but she still doesn’t.

With a deep and final breath you push the entry open.

The room is extremely dark and you squint; the atmosphere is dramatically different than the rest of the house. Your eyes take a while to adjust but with a few blinks you’re finally able to make out a figure on a soft bed, hiding beneath three or two blankets. You sigh in relief.

“Frisk...why didn’t you answer the door?..” You carefully walk inside and close the door shut behind you, leaning against it to await an answer from her.

She’s silent again.

“Frissskkk…” You walk forward, a mischievous glint flashing in your eyes.

“I’m gonna get youuuu..!” You’re grinning now, that same look in your eye.

The blanket jerks and you see her struggle underneath the covers.

“D-Don’t Y/n! I have to pee!” She squeals as you bump her quickly, gaining a pitched scream-like giggle.

“You always say that! Fine..” You laugh, sitting next to her covered body instead, your hands now in your lap.

When Frisk was smaller you used to always play hide and seek. She was pretty good at that, in fact she was so good at it that you ended up having to pretend that you knew where she was in order to get her giggling in excitement as you sought her out.

Once you found her, you tickled her and then it would be your turn to hide.

Frisk grew so much these past six years...and within the snap of a finger she was not only taller than you; she was different...and had her own ‘adult’ issues going on. You miss when you understood her. The blankets rustle and then out pops Frisk’s head. Her eyes are puffy and she’s sniffling.

“Frisk...honey, what’s wrong?” You frown, patting her back.

She pushes the sheets against her face, her shoulders shaking violently. “I-I don’t...I’m not a good person...I can’t be a good person...no matter what- I just...I’m not.”

Your eyes widen at this. “Frisk..what do you mean by that?” You bring her into your side, letting her cry into your shoulder.

She sobs loudly, choking on mucus. “I….I don’t understand forgiveness….and because of that...I do stupid shit too! What’s the point in...in forgiving them...they deserve this...and I do...drastic...bad things...Y/n!” She shifts back, her eyes swollen and red. She grabs your arm tightly- something on the tip of her tongue but she squeezes her eyes shut and drops her head back into the blanket, with an angry and frustrated whine.

“Frisk- I know you’ve made...bad decisions in your life…” You smile forlornly.

It may be time to let her know that you...** _know_ ** this.

“Like killing Sans in a pacifist route?”

………………

……….

……

She shifts back from you even further, her silver orbs tiny dilated pricks now.

“Y/n..”

You hush her. “Sans told me once...you’ve done it once a long time ago but he can’t remember why..but...I have a feeling...right here.” You put your hand on your breast where your heart is.

“I feel...that it was something to do with me. Seeing how Sans isn’t...the best at times...I’m sure it wasn’t because of him, or you...but because of me...so Frisk. Tell me exactly why you think you’re not a good person.”

You stare at her seriously, not letting her eyes leave you. Her lip quivers and she takes a sharp breath. “............I’ve never...told you everything before…” She looks to be contemplating something at first. You raise a brow.

“....Okay...this will take a while though..." She shifts, her orbs darkening with memories she rather forget...but here she was; about to lay them at your feet. All of them.


	16. It's okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was cut short because I made it huge, this is the second part of it, it was originally twenty or so pages long.

Frisk’s eyes are haunted and empty, the gentle features of the young teen hardening into a stoic face.

“I won’t give you all the details unless I think they matter.” She drops the blanket from her shoulders, the cloth pooling around her thin body.

“Sans told you a bit about RESETS. I’ve always known that. I just didn’t know he’d air my dirty laundry…” Her sharp eyes narrow darkly and she gives you the impression that she may be angry.

“I guess we should air  _ his  _ too then…” Frisk shifts, her bed wobbling and dipping under the sudden change in position.

Your eyes don’t leave her and your lips are pursed tightly. It would be a lie to say you aren’t the smallest bit scared for what was about to be revealed to you...but at the same time, you had asked for this. So, you were ready for whatever she threw at you.

“Whatever you’re going to tell me...I can handle it.” You say this with finality.

Frisk stares at you with an emotionless face, closes her eyes softly and takes a deep breath- then exhales.

“You have no reason to believe us about this power either...but...you  ** _feel _ ** it don’t you?” Her eyes dilate the smallest bit and it scares you. This side of Frisk had never been seen before by anyone but Rii, her  _ unhinged  _ side.

“I..I feel it?” You echo her not because you didn’t hear the question but because she’s unnerving you.

She looks down at her hands in her lap then back up at you, brows furrowing into a crease.

“Your soul. Your mind, your body...maybe even dreams? They all make you think that my power; or what I used to have...that it would make sense for all those ‘missing holes’ left within yourself..right?” Frisk leans against the wall behind her, an almost bored look overtaking her as she broke eye contact with you and stared at nothing in particular.

Dreams?....Body and mind?...There have been times that you felt like you should be doing something...but you aren’t sure what, that you’re forgetting about an important detail but you just can’t put your finger on it. And there are rare occasions you have a strong sense of deja vu and even dreams that are so vivid it’s like a long lost memory but when you wake up you can’t remember the dream for the life of you.

You figured people felt like this normally...but you’re too young to be having memory issues...so it left you perplexed

“............Yes.” You’re reluctant to admit that, but it’s true. You wanted her to tell you everything, so it makes sense that you be honest in return.

“Everyone feels that way. RESETS aren’t foolproof, there will still be little remnants in your mind. You’ll never truly forget.” The teen before you smiles melancholily. 

Your eyelashes flutter as you blink, attempting to wrap your head around that.

“So...Sans? Is he different?” You know Frisk and Sans had a strange dynamic. On the surface they seemed friendly but you saw beneath that; and saw how much they actually despise one another.

“Ah...him. He’s always been an eyesore even before my hatred for him blossomed.” Frisk wrinkles her nose in disgust and you itch to know the exact reason for the angel’s resentment the longer she continues to be open about her true feelings.

Frisk was actually showing what she was really thinking...what she was actually feeling...this was rare and never before experienced by you. You’re sure the only other person to see Frisk for her true self has to be Rii.

“Why, Frisk? Why do you hate him so much?...He’s still my friend..what happened between you two?” You lean a little forward, your eyes trembling with yearning. You  _ needed  _ to know, you  _ wanted  _ to know- to finally understand this complex individual before you was a must. You helped raise her, helped babysit her, helped Toriel get her job at the school, helped them with bills when getting by was too tight. You needed to understand this child that may as well be your own.

Frisk raises her head ever so slowly, her eyelids lowering halfway and the translucent pearls that are her eyes shaking.

“He remembers more than most. But not everything. He comes to conclusions based on that...judging me...acting like he knows me. No one knows me..no one understands me.” She looks lonely suddenly.

“Frisk... ** _I want _ ** to understand you. But I can’t unless you tell me what happened and why you think the way you do.” You fold your legs over the other, sitting criss crossed on the bed.

“....You can’t. The only person who can is Rii...and that’s enough. She doesn’t get me entirely yet...but she’s also helping me be better...I know it will take a while for me. And at the same time I’m willing to try if she’s there with me. I love her.” Frisk’s pearlescent eyes glimmer with warmth. Her love is true and her admiration for her girlfriend clear as day on her face.

You open your mouth then shut it a few times.

_ ‘So long as one person understands you...I guess that is enough. At least she has someone...and they’re very special to her. I may want to understand her...but I can’t selfishly request or force that.’ _

You end up smiling, albeit disappointedly, but accepting all the same.

“So...Sans acts like he knows you, when it couldn’t be farther from the truth? That’s why you hate him?” You ask in a gentle tone.

She nods. “It’s one of the reasons…”

So there’s more?

“Look, I know that no matter how hard I try...I’ll look at humans the same way. I even look at myself the same way...I’m not a good person, I’ve tried doing it- being good, I mean.” She shrugs.

_ She  _ ** _tried _ ** _ being good? Aren’t you all living in a pacifist route right now? _

“In the end...I embraced ** _ that part of me_ ** ...but I still couldn’t  ** _control _ ** it.” She smiles sadly, grimacing.

“When I accepted that part of me...it was after killing Sans in that pacifist route..one that I RESET myself. Contrary to popular belief, I haven’t RESET that many times, if at all before then.” She shrugs.

“You...you didn’t? Sans made it seem like it was all because of you?” Which was true. When the skeleton spoke about this subject to you, he was angry and passionately certain that it was all Frisk’s doing.

“Pfft. Of course he does.” She rolls her eyes, a scowl forming.

“ I die, then get brought back to a previous point. When I first RESET myself; the first time ever, it was after...trying to gain LV and see if that would change the timeline’s results.” She has an extremely guilty and ashamed expression.

You gasp. “Frisk….” 

“...I couldn’t go through with it all the way.” She bites her bottom lip.

You perk at that. “That- That’s great! You couldn’t go through with it- that means you have good in you..”

She gives you a deep cutting glare which instantly stalls your words.

“....I stopped, sure, so what? I still did it. At the time I claimed it was an experiment...that it was to see if ...for  ** _once _ ** we could remain on the surface...just  ** _once_ ** . Whether it was coincidence or not..we stayed on the surface the next RESET.” Frisk sighs.

You wait with baited breath. “So...it worked out..right?” You’re holding onto so much hope right now.

“...Yeah...I guess...doesn’t make it okay, though.” She stares at her hands.

“But...you were desperate at that point...it may have worked too, from the sounds of it.” You pat her shoulder with a small frown.

You can’t even fathom the burden on this child’s shoulders? To have infinite timelines under your own belt? To have so many responsibilities and weight on every single decision you make? The huge power at your literal fingertips? That could make anyone stray...right?

“Did...did anything different happen afterwards?” You press her a little.

“...Well, then we met you. The  _ first human _ I liked. I felt a deep kinship with you...a protective urge...I don’t know why.” She smiles a little.

“ It could be because you were everything I wished I could be..confident and kind….a  _ genuinely good person _ . I was so envious of you...but so happy to know you and be loved by you….then you and Sans obviously developed..a ‘thing’.” She crosses her legs.

So after the attempted genocide, the timeline actually progressed. Then you came into the picture? That was so interesting...but also  _ confusing  _ as to  **why** .

“......Have I...always been in love with Sans?” You fold your hands together tightly.

She purses her lips.

“...Yes. It’s not like he never returned the feeling...he just... _ didn’t act on it _ . In fact, he’d fuck everyone and thing  ** _so long as it wasn’t you_ ** .” Frisk grips the blanket tightly between her long fingers.

Ah…what..? Really?  _ Your chest felt that jab. _

“Y-You’re telling the truth?” You know she has no reason to lie..

“....Yes…” She looks at you with sorry filled eyes.

“O...oh...ouch..ha…” You grip your chest, small pricks of tears forming at the corners of your eyes.

Her brows are creased even tighter than before, a painful clench of her teeth scrunching up her face.

It was like this was hard for her to tell you...she really does care for you then...it’s appreciated.

“He did it more than once...twice...it became some kind of sick pattern that only I remembered...do you have any idea how  ** _frustrating _ ** that was? And whenever you moved on...he came waltzing back in to ruin anyone else’s chances...and get you right back around his finger….” Frisk is giving the deepest glare at her hands, which shake from the mere memory of her rage. 

You’re coming to see that when she’s having difficulty expressing her emotions she stares at her hands.

“I lost it when….I came by your place; unannounced..and heard you both discussing how you two had kissed...and that he regretted it...saying you should have seen that all his flings made it obvious he didn’t ‘do’ relationships...it was all ‘physical’ to him or not that big of a deal if he did date someone…” Your soul should be writhing in pain...it should be ripping apart at the seams..

You should be broken...but as Frisk tells you this- a numb, dull pain is all you feel. As if...you know this already?..

“I saw him hurt your soul so badly that day...I know you probably still feel it in this new timeline...does this feel fresh? What I’m saying to you right now...is this a ‘new’ feeling?” She stares into your eyes and you shift back slightly.

…………..No...it doesn’t. It feels….. old.

“I…….I feel….numb?....There is some pain...but it’s so dull and faraway….” You hold your head, squinting.

“...That’s what RESETS do.” Your heart thumps.

“....That was the day I killed him. You had fallen to your knees, hysterical….and devastated. I had never seen you like that. And...I snapped. I did a genocide run...and made it to that judgement hall. And I killed him. Then I RESET, right before the fight...and I killed him again. He was so confused at my rage...at the amount of hatred I held for him and him alone…” Frisk laughs.

She stops speaking here, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

“That’s all it took for me to lose control...no normal person can just kill everyone...all their loved ones...just to settle a personal grudge...that’s the type of person I am...I acted like I was above consequences…” She sniffles, dropping her face into her hands.

You gape at her confession.

Frisk killed...Toriel?...Papyrus?...Undyne?... ** _Sans_ ** ?

“...And you know what...that wasn’t anyone’s fault...but my own. Sans didn’t have any knowledge of it…” She hits her head and you flinch, gripping her wrist to stop her abuse of herself.

“Frisk! Don’t….don’t hurt yourself…” You feel your eyes sting for a whole other reason than your own hurt.

“I killed my mom! I killed my friends! And SANS?? I killed him so many times- I LOST COUNT!” She tries to jerk away from you, choking on sobs but you held true and pulled her into an embrace.

You feel your long sleeve become damp where her face is pressed against your chest, but you ignore that and begin rubbing her back soothingly; humming.

She coughs and stutters, struggling in your hold to push away but failing miserably when you give comforting words.

“Hey, I know what you did wasn’t okay..but you understand that now. Despite everything, you’re still you.” Her silky strands tickle your chin.

At your words she goes eerily still…...and then she just  ** _deflates_ ** .

You don’t know why she just lost her energy, but you hear her breathing just fine and wait for her to speak when she’s ready.

You both stay like this; for what felt like hours. Her face pressed against your chest and your arm wrapped around her while the other rubbed her back.

…………………

……………….

…………….

…………..

Then she suddenly begins speaking again.

“.... ** _.But after that_ ** ...he stopped having flings on the surface. Then our universes collided...and now...here we are.” The teen pulls away from you, rubbing her face with her arm and hands.

Looks like she’s a bit better after crying.

“Oh...that’s great but...I guess he just started dating people at that point..huh?” You force a smile.

She snorts, but nods in confirmation at your question.

“Sans is a coward...He didn’t want things to change. He wanted you to keep loving him and he would keep loving you. But he also wanted no change in your dynamic, in your closeness...as friends.” A scoff.

** _“Who could understand that?...”_ **

…………………

………….….

………...

  
  


You guess the more you thought about it...you could?

You just..wouldn’t ruin his chances with others like he apparently did to you...after all, wasn’t this timeline proof of that? You had been hurting and you  _ wanted  _ to be selfish...but you couldn’t- the more you thought about how happy he appeared the more you stayed back and let him...be happy. 

You wanted to ruin his chances with Vee….but you couldn’t. You wanted him all to yourself, to sink your claws into him and never let go….but you couldn’t.

Because…. ** _that wasn’t healthy.._ ** and you’ve grown too much as a person, been too humbled from your childhood and just...understand yourself too much; to actually act like that.

Your heart isn’t like that. That was the difference between you and Sans. Your love for him had been pure...Sans’ love...wasn’t love. It was toxic infactuation. You aren’t an object, you can’t be there simply  ** _just _ ** for him. 

You deserve happiness too.

And...it hurt to learn this, but...you’re okay.

This didn’t devastate you like you thought it would...if anything it showed how vulnerable and guilt ridden Frisk really is, how hurt she is by her own decisions even though she was always thinking about others. Even during her misplaced anger...she was thinking of you. It doesn’t excuse her...but she knew that. She was trying and that made her good in your eyes.

“Hey. Frisk... Guess what?” You smile at her, seeing her teary eyes light up at your tone, a mixture of confusion appearing on her face.

“Wh- what?” She sniffs, wiping her swollen eyes dry.

You giggle.

“I don’t think you’re a bad person. I think...you’re very strong actually. You managed to get everyone this far. And you’ve always thought about others, even when you said you’re being selfish. That deserves some recognition...” You raise both your hands to rest on her shoulders, giving her a tiny shake.

“Yeah?” You tilt your head with a big cheesy smile.

A beat of silence ticks by, the air heating up with your small compliment, before she seems to process what you just said to her.

She straightens her back, her hands are in front of her chest and they curl into tiny fists at your words. Her eyes become bigger, lips trembling and huge tears forming before falling heavily and quickly.

Your words shocked her, moved her; and just…. ** _affected her._ **

“A-Ah-..” She squeezes those pearls shut tightly, raising her head to the air and shaking violently with her tearful scream.

Her tiny body continues to quake and you keep a warm smile directed down at her.

Your lashes lower with small flutters, half lidded and gentle. Then you raise your hand to the top of her head, carefully, before placing your palm there. Her sobs get worse and she stutters to a lower volume, but she continues to wail.

“You did good.” You pat her head.

“Hhhh!” You wonder if this was all she needed...for someone to know what she’s done and just say…’hey, you did your best.’

“You did good, Frisk.” You smile softly.

She continues to cry and you continue to repeat that same phrase, eventually pulling her into a hug, your hand remaining on her head with gentle caresses.

“You did your best, Frisk.”

She coughs, her sobs going up and down in volume as her fists grip your shirt tightly.

“It’s okay.” You shut your eyes with a hum, smiling and rocking her.

“You did your best.” 

You both stay like this for two or so hours and finally she calms down to sniffles.

“..Th-thank you…” Her voice is tiny and almost a croak, but the grateful teary grin she gives you speaks more than words ever could.

* * *

You finally make it home.

A complete and utter exhausted sigh leaves your small body. That was a lot to digest...but you think you handled it amazingly. You aren’t one to toot your own horn..but, you did great.

You smile to yourself, feeling pride swell in your chest; pleasantly surprised by your self improvement.

“Babe.” Red is standing there before you, his huge figure making your apartment look tiny as usual, and his eyelights small pricks with a sharp toothed frown curling his mouth.

He looks very upset and you swear he looks ready to yell at you.

“Red- I...I’m home..” You grimace.

“Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been about you??” His voice is smooth and deep, but you can feel his anger despite his tone being calm.

“I-I’m sorry...a lot happened with Frisk. We had a little heart to heart...and..she told me about all the RESETS.” You shift in place, looking down in guilt.

You should have text Red more often during your time at Asgore’s, but you got extremely sidetracked.

You can’t imagine what was going through his head with your phone silence...especially since you were somewhere he couldn’t teleport to and around his number one nemesis.

“I know I should have messaged you more and I’m really sorry-” You’re ready to beg for his forgiveness, because you would be very angry if you had been in his shoes.

Not even hearing the husky giant move, you feel his big arms curl around you, lifting you almost off the floor and holding you against his body tightly.

Your toes are barely touching the ground and you feel your head come up to his chin, but only because he’s leaning down towards you. Your eyes widen ever so slowly, lashes fluttering in bewilderment.

“R-Red?...” You bring your arms up, gripping his sides. His scent reaches your nose, sending butterflies and tremors through your body.

“...I was scared.” He whispers this against your curls, shocking you.

You inhale sharply and blink rapidly.

His arms are  ** _shaking _ ** around you.

“Red, I-I’m sorry..!” You widen your arms and hold as much of him as possible. Fisting your fingers at his lower back, beneath his signature jacket and into his shirt.

“I’m sorry!...” You press your head into his chest, squeezing yourself into him as much as possible.

He responds by curling even closer to you, literally bringing you into his jacket with him.

His face is pressed against your curls near the top of your head, inhaling sharply and deeply. Your scent calms him and this was something he regularly did when upset or needing comfort. He’s trying to feel as much of your body as possible as well, pulling you impossibly closer to him.

“..Don’t scare me like that, again...you understand me?” His shaking arms become strong and his face rubs into your hair.

“I won’t..!...I’m sorry- I love you..!” You bring your head back carefully, looking him in his eye lights with your trembling orbs.

He presses his mouth against you, hands gripping both sides of your head to angle you just right for a deep and needful kiss.

You feel your stomach flutter with your arousal and willingly allow him to sweep your mouth with his tongue, gently coaxing your own tiny muscle to wrestle with his own.

Your toes curl and you squirm, tightening your fingers against him where you hold him.

“Haa...are you okay?” He’s staring at you with half lidded lights, a small smug grin stretching the corners of his teeth.

You snort, kissing him quickly on the mouth, just a peck.

“Yes, I’m fine...what about you? All better now?..” You feel your cheeks heating up, heart rate accelerating with your circumstances.

“Now that I know you’re safe and sound….I’m perfect.” He smiles gently. 

It should be a crime at how worked up this monster could get you with simple smiles and words.

“...Do you wanna know how it all went?..” You were going to tell him either way because this felt like something you should share with your significant other.

“...Only if you want to tell me.” He’s lying but giving you the option to back out.

“Pfft, shut up, you know you want to know.” You give a playful glare at him.

He laughs, those beautiful red eyelights arching with his mirth.

“Alright, alright. Lay it on me, sweetheart.” He pulls you to your couch, keeping you in his lap.

You smile triedly up at him, resting your head against his shoulder as he plays with your back and thigh.

“Okay...it’ll take a while, so, let’s snuggle up.” You point to the blanket that always lays on the couch, it’s grey and velvet.

“You read my mind.” He grins, pulling the cover around the two of you.

“Okay...so, Rii and Frisk just showed up randomly at my front door…”

You relay the whole story to him, understanding his outright confusion and surprise.

You begin describing Thorn and Rii’s interaction. And Red is incredibly surprised at first, but then he develops an almost cocky grin.

“That’s Rii for you.” He says it with pride.

You wrinkle your nose at him, playfully tapping his chest.

“Heh, what? My kid is the best, don’t hate.” He grins widely at you.

“Pfft! Whatever...oh, speaking of Frisk-..” You continue your story.

When you get to the RESET confessions, Red seems angry for a split second before his eyelights soften towards you once again, hearing how you did your best to comfort the teen and help her inner turmoil.

“I mean, I knew the bastard was…. ** _a bastard_ ** , but I never would have thought your kid was so...complicated.” He’s playing with a stray curl of yours as he listens.

“Yeah...neither did I. She’s never been so open to me before and I’ve known them all for six years, give or take. It’s not like I wasn’t involved either, I was there whenever they needed me and even went out of my way to help raise her...it was a big shock to see her true feelings and thoughts.” You sigh.

You are so drained, your body just wanted to lay down and your brain needed to rest.

“So...Thorn and Rii are getting more one on one time...and Frisk seems to be getting help from you and her girlfriend...looks like you accomplished a lot...proud of you, sweetheart.” He kisses the side of your head, grinning at you with a smug air.

“Thanks...I’m really just ready for a nap though…” You blush at his praise.

“Say no more.” He lifts you up, earning a tired squeal from you.

“Red- I can walk!” You hide your face in his neck, gripping his shoulders rigidly with embarrassment.

“No, no. We’re gonna get you in bed and watch those shows you like, then fall asleep.” He laughs as you weakly protest him and smack him in the chest.

“Noooooo!” You fake whine.

“Mhmm. Shhh, you know you want to.” He chuckles, the deep rumble vibrating from his body into your own.

You giggle, eyes arching with your mirth as he bumps your bedroom door open and onto your bed you both go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I don't reply to all comments, but I want you all to know I appreciate and read every single one. I value the criticism, the theories, the absolute clever and quirky points of views and the jokes! All in all, thank you for such wonderful feedback!


	17. ***First***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut

It’s a cold winter night and you’re in bed with Red at 2 am, wide awake, talking about the first time you two first met.

He’s laying on his side, facing you, hand touching your waist and yours touching his, like you two are embracing. You smell his scent every few whiffs and it’s a wonderful comfort that brings a warm feeling of safety. He smells like cedar mixed with sweet tobacco.

Your room is almost pitch black besides the dim glow of moonlight slipping through your slightly parted curtains. That tiny light illuminates the room just enough for you to make out Red’s eyelights and face.

You both couldn’t sleep, the pillow talk that began was so natural and almost out of habit that you hardly noticed the shift in your relationship- if at all.

“Of course the first time I met you, I thought you were hot. But..heh. I wouldn’t have thought you and I would even be friends...” Red shrugs, his smirk softening your heart with how handsome he is when he smiled this way at you.

“I can’t say I didn’t think the same..honestly...from everything I’ve learned and experienced recently, I’m glad It’s **you **I ended up with. If I had to go through it all again- I would, just to be with you again.” Your voice is a whisper. 

Given how late it is, this is just a natural volume you take to speaking in, but it gives your voice a more gentle utterance.

Your eyes droop, smile delicate and face soft.

Red’s eyelights tremble at your words and his smile disappears into a serious line. He inhales deeply before moving closer to you, his arm at your side dropping to your back where he pulls you into his chest and much closer entirely.

Your heart thumps loudly in your ears, face already flustered and eyes blinking rapidly in surprise. 

Red is making a move on you? You’re shocked.

His patience for your consent was nice in the beginning, when testing the waters of your blooming relationship, but after becoming so comfortable with him and creating a safe word (Yellow); you figured he could throw you around and press onto you whenever he saw fit.

But even after all the rule setting and line drawing Red was incredibly cautious with you sexually...it was ** _infuriating_ **.

Are you perverted to yearn for his face to morph into untamable lust? For him to finally break and be rough with you? To finally cross that boundary and be a virgin no longer? 

You may be...but you also didn’t care lately, just wanting to be _ taken _ by him every day for the last ** _two months _ **now.

And now...it looks like **even he’s** at his limit.

“Sweetheart. I know I’ve been slow with you...and we got a safe word n’everything...so, I’m gonna remind you- that it’s yellow. Okay?” His eyelights spark with magic and your own jewel like orbs are consumed by him. 

His huge figure pressed tightly against your smaller one- is a welcoming security. And the heat his voice alone instilles inside you, is enough for you to submit to him just like that.

“I know you bonehead. You think I bend over so exaggeratedly in front of you just because? I’ve been trying to seduce you since like two months ago..” You glare slightly at him, your lips suddenly feeling tingly as his eyelights snap down to your mouth, staring intently at the way you formed your words.

The rustling of the blanket over your joined bodies sounds in your ear, his hand traveling from your side and up to the tender skin of your face.

“You little minx.” His gruff growl sends tremors through your chest, chills travel along your back and you feel a fresh pool of wetness dampen your panties.

You have on an oversized shirt and underwear, funny how these big shirts used to be your _ normal attire _but they quickly became pajamas when your confidence in yourself rebirthed.

“Am I? But.. I’m a ** _virgin_ **.” You’re mocking his attitude towards you this entire time with this playful reply, but your eyes sharpen and glaze over with heat. His face so close to your own gives away his surprise, before- to your complete pleasure; they darken with predatory promise.

“And it’s **your** fault I’ve been a virgin for two months too long.” You don’t know where this courage is coming from- but your voice is a sultry whisper and you arch the slightest bit up, pressing the softness of your breasts against Red’s chest.

Eyelights disappear from his sockets, then his mouth is smashing against your lips, magical tongue prodding for entrance that you willingly provide a second later.

“Mmm-!” Your voice is drowned out by the deep groan he gives, his hands slipping under your huge shirt to rub against the soft expanse of your stomach and up to your breast.

His phalanges take their time in exploring your skin, electrifying you and making your head buzz with the stimulation his touch brings you.

**“Two months, huh?”** He pulls away from the kiss to gruffly snarl into your ear, the hairs on the back of your neck standing straight up as your skin bursts into goosebumps.

“Y-yes..” You whisper back in an airy breath, your chest feels like your heart is going to burst from behind your ribs. 

You begin inching your legs apart the slightest bit, wanting Red to settle between them and really press against you- and it looks like he’s needing no subtle hints anymore as he helps guide your legs open on either side of his hips, pressing his still covered tent against your crotch.

Your soul stammers and it almost feels like it pinballs around in your torso.

“Red..” You squirm around him the slightest bit, your fingers slide up to his shoulders and fisting his thin short sleeve near his upper back.

“Mmm...What? I thought you-..haa.., _ wanted _ this?” His arms tremble the slightest, the tremors can be felt through your breast that is gripped perfectly in his left hand while his other holds the side of your head, tangling into your curly strands of hair.

His concealed dick twitches against your own covered sex, the dampness of your bottoms itching to be peeled away. Short, shallow breaths are exchanged in the small space between you both and the temperature in the room changes, warming up.

Your fingers shake where they fist Red’s shirt and your mouth falls open when he shifts the slightest bit against you, his hips rotating.

“You’re so beautiful..” His deep baritone shakes your chest, vibrations tickling you straight to your core, his praise exciting you even further.

“Ah-h..s-shut up..” Your voice is small and embarrassed, but the sultry gasp that passes your lips is undeniable.

He moves against you again, the heavy drag against you making your toes curl and another gasping moan escape your mouth.

“Mmm, I love the sounds you make.” His eyelights spark with magic, the blackness of the night emphasizing his glowing red specks. 

_ ‘Oh..’ _ Your soul feels full and your body feels like it’s floating. You want to hush him but at the same time you enjoy how tender and soft he is to you and _ you _alone.

He takes your lips hostage once more, hands traveling down closer to your aching need.

Guiding your underwear off, with a single index finger curling over the hem, Red begins his quest of removing your clothing. 

Your own hands find his shorts with ease and push down, exposing his twitching member.

“Give me it, Red..” You break away from the kiss to gasp softly against his face, eyes drooping heavily when you stare down at the huge girth of his need. 

His large red phallus twitches at your words and your eyes snap up to his face when your hips are suddenly gripped tightly by his huge hands.

“...I will, but I need to make sure you’re ready..” His guttural voice is hot and accompanied by his frenzied expression leaves you aching.

“I’m more than ready, babe.” You smile at him, but still, he brings a hand between your legs and presses a huge finger against your apex, anticipation builds when you notice his hand move down.

The squelch of your juices is barely heard by your own ears, an electrifying buzz attacks your lower stomach and back, your toes curl and a loud obscene moan leaves your lips.

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” Red’s voice sounds far away as he moves his finger along your sensitive clit, rubbing up and down it. His phalange moves to your core, pressing into your tight cavern the slightest bit.

You jerk, gasping lowly and spreading your legs further, craving more stimulation.

“Shh..I got you sweetheart.” His mouth presses into your neck, your face contorting into pleasure and you begin writhing against him, your hands pulling him further into you. His mouth strokes your skin and somehow suckles- no doubt leaving marks.

You feel your neck and shoulder being nibbled at and you hardly notice when Red grips his huge girth with one hand- guiding the wide head to your opening. Your eyes widen when Red inhales sharply, groaning against your neck before he presses slightly forward against you, the wet preparations of your body makes his dick glide along you easily- up and down but not yet inside.

“Hah!..” Your voice leaks out, heart and soul thrumming. He curses over you, before halting all movement.

“..Babe...you alright?” Red’s voice is against your ear, tickling your skin with his breath.

“Yes...I haven’t said the safe word, have I? _ Oh _..don’t worry about it- unless I scream it..” you want to smack him for questioning your well being, you both had this talk many times before this moment- he needs to finally take you without any fears because you weren’t scared he’d hurt you at all.

You trust Red.

A few short panting breaths later and you finally feel him push forward with his hips, his giant dick inching the slightest bit inside you. It’s very painful at first, he isn’t even that deep- the width of him is just incredibly painful to take, especially for a first timer, but thankfully you’re the most wet you’ve ever been in your entire life.

“Oh, fuck. You’re-..tight.” His voice tickles your skin.

You grunt the slightest, squinting but wiggling the smallest bit to give him the cue on continuing, despite your pain you really want to get the first thrust over with.

“Easy, sweetheart. I’m trying to go slow so you can adjust, alright? I don’t wanna tear you.” He sounds like he knows what he’s saying so you decided to trust his approach since he has more experience in this area than you.

You nod silently at him, gripping the sheets of your bed near your sides to contain your impatience and ache.

A few seconds tick by incredibly _ slow _, your unused body carefully opening up around Red’s huge cock.

“There we go, babe...” He praises you gently, kissing your neck and ear, and then you feel his girth being pushed further inside you, slowly, the tip seems to be the hardest part and with the next press of his dick your pussy seems to ** _give _ **under him.

Your hymen is promptly torn though, virginity successfully taken for the first time _ ever _in any timeline.

** _Red is your first._ **

“Ah!” The pain is throbbing and strange, a discomfort you expected to be much more excruciating than you are currently experiencing. 

Red must have felt the resistance from within your tiny cavern finally give away, because he halts all movement, allowing your newly deflowered body time to accommodate him.

“Sweetheart...” He kisses you on the lips, rubbing your sides gently, you feel your muscles flex around him in response to the loving kisses and rubs.

Your soul hums happily and you sigh against him. He’s being so careful with you and your body relaxes around him. Your legs rest against his sides and they carefully move up, locking around his lower back. Shifting slightly, the pain ebbs away after a few minutes of careful stillness save for the maddening twitch of the thick cock within you.

“I’m okay...move..” You whisper.

He gives a shuddering breath at your request before pushing his hips forward and groaning against your neck, his arm wraps around your lower back, pulling you into his chest and you feel an incredible fullness instead of the previous tight painful squeeze like before.

“Hah!” Your voice shakes, the way Red pushes his entire dick inside you almost feels as though it should be impossible, but you clearly feel his pelvis settle against you, revealing that you really did manage to take his enormous member entirely.

You stare at him with half lidded eyes, panting slightly with pinky, puffy lips. His phallus is _ buzzing, _you feel the magic tickling your inner most flesh and it brings shockwaves of pleasure when he slowly pulls out then pushes back inside.

In and out, in and out- slow and deep.

Red’s eyelights are the most frenzied you’ve ever seen them, his sharp teeth clench tightly and he shakes as he pulls back incredibly carefully, then slams forward- burying his entire length into you.

You bump up from the force of his thrust, eyes hazing over and almost slipping shut. 

He repeats the thrust, hard and deep.

“Ah!” You mewl, your aching pussy is easily taking him and the way he slams home inside you even knocks at your womb.

“Red- right there, please..” You find yourself whispering for more and the flash that glints in his eyelights has you opening your legs further for him. There is absolutely no more pain, only pleasure- the careful and rooted movements he started out with helped you adjust perfectly and now you’re ready for more.

“Ready, sweetheart? Remember our safe word...okay?” Red grips your legs in his hands, pushing them forward and up, his palms settle against the back of your thighs and his fingers wrap around your plump flesh there, the squishiness of them bulging between his large fingers that almost encompass your thighs entirely.

You see your legs up and against his chest, before he shifts slightly, pressing forward and reaching further inside of you with his cock.

His warning is slowly comprehended.

“Oh!” You hiccup in surprise, Red easily maneuvers your body to take even more of him, pulling his hips back then slamming forward once more and shaking your entire body.

Your muscles flex and convulse, not wanting to allow his dick to escape the embrace of your silken walls. He hisses in response, face contorting into a tight grimace of seemingly pain- but you knew better.

“So.. tight...fuck-” He grunts above you, gradually picking up his pace the longer you both indulge in eachother.

You feel him suddenly become rougher, his cock leaving and returning, now with a hard and deep pace taking place. His fingers squeeze where they grip your thighs, hisses and grunts of pleasure resonating with your own moans in the tiny space of your bedroom. A furious pace is set, the slapping wet sounds of your bodies rejoining and parting fills your ears and a deep pink blush dusts your face, although in the darkness of your room, you’re unsure Red can tell.

His grip on your body feels like the only thing keeping you in place with how violent he is, the growls vibrating within his chest could only be described as ** _beastly_ ** and his jarring thrusts are unforgiving, but you’re far from screaming for him to stop, in fact the agonizing pleasure he is putting you through, brings you close to cumming already. Your hands grip his shoulders, blunted nails digging into his back as you arch and twist against him, unable to do anything more than take what he gave you.

With every thrust, you cry out. With every squeeze of your thighs he so desperately grips, your muscles flex and tighten around him, constricting like a vice.

He looks completely undone, hips stuttering. The cushion of your ass pillows his thrusts the more he presses your legs close to your chest, you’ve always been flexible, so the way he moves your body isn’t uncomfortable but it does allow him _ somehow _deeper access than you could ever imagine.

His eye lights glow brighter and brighter and with it you notice his cock getting harder and thicker inside you.

That single eyelock was all that was needed before his pace became absolutely brutal. If you thought he was rough before- it was nothing compared to ** _now_ **.

“R-Red!” You cry out in painful pleasure, trying to grab him where you could but unable to grip him properly with the force of his moving body.

“Hah- Fuck, baby.” He curses into your hair, pressing his face into the top of your head and inhaling sharply there. This brings his neck close to your own face and you’re greeted by his own signature scent- which just ** _does _ **something to you.

“I love you- oh! Harder!” You feel him lose his pace at your declaration, but he immediately fulfills your plea.

You were sure to be bruised after this- but you hardly cared, feeling the way he sunk inside you so roughly. You feel so full, your voice has long been out of your control- screaming and gasping without your say.

A tight knot is forming within your lower stomach, the waves of shocks buzzing along your skin with your impending climax.

Two, three thrusts later- and you can’t hold it any longer.

“Hah-Ah!” Your chest heaves with your loud gasps, the light headed white pleasure climbing and rising, your eyes are close to rolling into the back of your head as you throw your head back, arching up, your body shaking violently with your orgasm.

Your walls clamp down with a force Red was not expecting, strangling his dick almost painfully.

“Ugf- Babe, fuck-” His voice feels like it’s traveling through his dick and into you, which makes you respond with more tightness.

“Dammit! Uhh!” His body trembles and his hands that had once gripped your thighs- now wrap around your hips, gripping your flesh tightly- he pulls you directly into a powerful and deep thrust. He couldn’t help it, your body felt too amazing when cumming and it was sending him into his own end.

His magic drew tight, a bright red fury bursting from the head of his cock and directly into your womb that it was pressed so tightly against. A long and deep groan is hissed against your hair, his back hunching over you- skin to bone, flush against one another.

The heat that fills you sends you into another series of twitching and contracting, your walls milking him for all he was worth- the way he gasps and grunts against you making a blissful afterglow take place, his body finally collapsing on top of you.

Despite how much bigger Red is compared to you- you can’t help but enjoy his weight on top of you, feeling spent and fully satisfied now.

“Haaahhh…” You sigh with a loopy smile, eyes slipping shut. 

You’re so ready for bed.

“Fuck...you’re going to be the end of me..” Red’s deep baritone is in your neck where his face rests, arms on either side of your body. He looks almost comical like this.

“My legs beg to differ- ** _I’m _ **the one who was ended.” You giggle.

“Mmm..I wouldn’t mind being the cause of that again..” He shifts, staring down at you with half lidded eye sockets, the glowing red eyelights you love so much seem fuzzy and soft now.

You remember the way they appeared during your intimacy- frenzied and ** _wild_ **.

“F-fuck, Babe, _ quit _tightening around me..” He squints slightly at you, teeth clenching.

“Well- get out!” You wrinkle your nose at him, punching him in the chest softly with a bright blush on your face. You didn’t _ mean _to flex around him!

“...Can’t move.” His grin is growing wider and wider, the playful nature of him awakening.

“Liar!” You wiggle, contracting even more around his dick.

“...Mmm..let’s go again?” He’s hard again- still within you.

“R-Red…” You feel your body already preparing itself, his inquiry all that was needed.

“Love you…” He takes your lips, hands traveling up to your chest. He was planning on an entire night of making up for the past ** _two months _ ** you claimed to be seducing him for- he couldn’t let all that work you put in go to waste since he ** _now _ ** knew it was on ** _purpose_ **.


	18. Bound to Happen

Toriel is worried about Rii and Frisk. They’ve been getting more and more rebellious lately and a full blown argument had occurred just last night between her, her doppelganger and their two adopted daughters. It was shocking to see the once patient and calm Frisk burst into angry screams, a passionate voice rising like venomous poison to her old heart. The defiance of her growing child was painful to accept, but Frisk hadn’t given her a choice last night; neither had Rii- and she had no say in the matter. That much had been made clear.

~~~

_ “Mom!” Frisk suddenly screams, the tangent Toriel and Tori had begun attacking her and her girlfriend with; is abruptly stopped by the outburst no one; not even Rii, had expected. _

_ “Whether you like it or not, I and Rii will be eighteen soon, we are moving OUT, you’re both insufferable and always want to keep us under your thumbs! I have had enough! I am going to be the official monster ambassador and I will continue to fight for monster and human peace; it is going to become my job- and Rii-“ Frisk grips her girlfriend’s hand, intertwining their fingers. _

_ “Rii is going to be right at my side! My most trusted aid. We are doing this! You can’t stop either of us!” _

_ Both goat monstresses had flinched back, their mouths gaping in shock and eyes brimming with unshed tears. Toriel has kept a much calmer but saddened expression in comparison to Tori’s downright crushed and wide eyed stare of disbelief. _

_ “R-Rii, this isn’t true- right?!” Tori gasps, her claw like fingers twitching, she reaches out towards her child as if to beg her to say it was really a lie. Something spoken out of emotion. _

_ “I’m sorry mom. It’s what I want to do as well. I love helping people. I love everyone and want everyone to get along. That's why I’m trying so hard to help Thorn...I know he’s not the best of monsters but there’s remorse and good in him- he also is hurting. He reacted badly to his grief and made terrible decisions...seeing this world has proved him wrong to his extreme views. I’m sorry...but I also want to help monsters and human relations, so another ‘Thorn’ doesn’t happen.” This time Rii is the calm speaking angel, her big honeyed eyes glimmering with passion, the way she speaks of helping others and ensuring no other ‘Thorn’ was created is admirable that even the controlling goat monstresses before her stutter. _

_ “My-...Frisk...I too love humans and want to have peace between them but it is a dangerous job with many risks! You would be a huge symbol and some may look at you as the source of whatever bad experience either side may have with the other-“ Toriel takes a few steps towards the blooming adults, but Frisk and Rii hold true. _

_ “No, mom. We’ve thought about this long and hard- it’s what we want to do.” They held their heads high and straightened their backs, appearing proud and strong. _

_ “I’m sorry, Ms. Toriel, and mom….this is what we are doing. It may seem dangerous to you both...but we will do our best to achieve it safely.” _

_ Frisk had huffed and walked away. Rii looking at her retreating partner then back at their mothers guiltily but ultimately following after Frisk had been the final straw for Tori and she broke into a crying mess. _

_ ~~~ _

Frisk has gotten so big these past years. Toriel began to seriously notice when her child began to drive and get little things for the house on her own, she had always been responsible, usually a child with money would spend it on themselves or even food, but not Frisk. Frisk always acted more mature than she should...or that Toriel would like.

Toriel had once, a long time ago; lost two children...both on the same day. Her grief was immense but solemn, she knew it was something she herself was experiencing and didn’t try to drag anyone else into her world that had just been broken… Asgore, on the other hand- had done that for her. Without thinking about how his wife was handling things he went forward like a raging bull, his commands extreme and shocking. In a time they should have been leaning on one another- they fell apart. Most relationships fail when losing a child...and they had lost two, so maybe that was bound to happen.

The former queen did have many good memories with Asgore, many heartfelt moments and even gifts to forever mark those beautiful days. But the times when she and Asgore were a family with their two children has long ago passed and are now tainted because of his decision to kill innocents...children at that. Even her tears at his decisions had not stopped his drive for war.

Chara had been human. How could he condemn them all to death? Much less _ kids _?

She and Asgore **breached** the same night she fled the castle. She ran away with a small carriage of her things that she refused to part from. 

Breaching is painful and more often than not it is lethal. If your HP or will is not high enough you can very well die, ‘breaching’ breaks the bond between two souls, fracturing their ribbons and ripping themselves away from one another.

Toriel felt every pang and stab of her broken bond with each step she took. The pain only got that much worse the farther she moved away from Asgore. Tears riddled her cheeks and dampened her fur. The journey was long but also short. With the help of a few knights that have always been more loyal to her, she was able to set up her new home and get settled in. Afterwards, she sealed the door tight behind her faithful knights, bidding them farewell after many thanks, she did this all while doing her best to keep her face calm and collected through her agonizing pain and grief.

The moment those ruin doors shut tight behind her subjects, Toriel crumbled to the floor, her knees giving out and a small sob breaking past her lips. Each time her heart beat it felt like a stabbing zap shocked its way through her entire being. Everything burned and she felt tremendous grief and sorrow. Her eyes watered and squeezed shut tightly. She cried and cried, holding her face within her large hands and toppling to her side in pain.

That first night was the night that everything changed for her; she had lost her children a few months ago...but today- she lost her soulmate and kingdom. She tried to tell herself that it was bound to happen- Asgore had reacted so terribly to the loss of their kids, becoming someone she hardly recognized- this was bound to happen...too much had changed between them to hold any semblance of happiness any longer. Try as she had, the king never responded correctly to her attempts at easing his pain, instead he pledged war, he shut himself away from her, and he...became ** _another type _ **of monster.

Toriel moved forward after that. She threw herself into the ruins, exploring its many secrets and busying herself with making her home more cozy and welcoming. A year or so of isolation can weigh on anyone...so when Toriel met a human child during a stroll of the ruins, she had been so happy…. but soon they left her. Then another human...who also left. 

Of course she had befriended Sans through the door that was sealed tight at the ruins end...but it wasn’t a true form of socialization or friendship she desperately craved...not only that- she felt his lack of HoPE and will….it wasn’t nice to feel.

** _Frisk _ ** had been the _ first _ person, in years, that the monstress met who gave her ** _hope_ ** . She didn’t want to fail Frisk...but she saw how competent the child was by just observing her interactions with other monsters...and she too left her, determined to _ change _things. Although she did put up a fight with Frisk in attempts to keep her there, the child slowly talked her out of her lapse in judgement. Once the dust had settles and they embrace, reluctantly the saddened woman let the angel move on from the ruins.

And then- Frisk ** _saved_ ** everyone. Going on to remain Toriel’s adopted daughter. No ending could have been more perfect.

…..Now, as Frisk grew into the woman she is today- it was time for the former queen to let go...** _this time correctly_ ** \- but the mere _ thought _sent her into panic.

“Ms...Ms. Toriel?” Toriel is snapped out of her thoughts at Rii’s concerned voice “Ah...I’m sorry… I was thinking.” She waves her hand into the air slightly, smiling unconvincingly. 

Rii is standing in the hallway timidly, her hands folded at her front, body seemingly much smaller than she actually is- but it feels humble and respectful. Rii is not her child but the bright eyed human always acted as though they were family- at first that had irked Toriel....but she quickly welcomed it with open arms. The human before her….was truly an angel. The title of ‘angel’ has always just been that- a title….for Frisk, anyways. When you applied the title to Rii, however, it felt like a description of her.

“...Ms. Toriel. Don’t take what Frisk said too badly...you know how she can be sometimes- I think she’s just frustrated recently...but..don’t forget how much she loves you. She’ll never leave you...she is just growing up. It’s what all kids end up doing..you know?” Rii’s honeyed eyes glimmer at Toriel in such open care and worry that the monstress can do nothing but stare back in open surprise. 

  
  


Ah...yes, of course Toriel knew that-....she just...didn’t want to lose ** _anymore _ **children.

“I-...I understand that...it is just a sore subject and...a reality I did not want to face...** _not with Frisk_ **…” She looks down, her eyes saddened.

“Ms. Toriel. You will not lose Frisk….she’ll still be in your life constantly...I know she’ll talk to you soon...but for now- don’t be sad...I don’t like seeing you so depressed…...But- ah, I have to find my own mom...do you know where she is?” Rii smiles cheesily, the bright aura she gives off is contagious and Toriel returns the smile gently. She was touched that Rii was trying so hard to cheer her up.

“...Thank you, Rii...as for your mother, she is in her room, I’m sure she hasn’t left it since last night.” 

“Alright, thank you…” the angel gives Toriel a saddened smile, her eyes like open windows to her soul and emotions- so much different than Frisk who was unreadable and at times cold. Rii must feel terrible about the way Frisk blew up and how she agreed to everything she said- especially since Tori seemed to have taken it much worse than even Toriel herself, the dark monstress had been shaking, her eyes resembling waterfalls and her nose a sniveling mess.

Rii walked towards her mother’s door, knocking gently and giving Toriel one last look, before going inside the room.

Now, as she was alone again, the monstress looked toward the left side of the hallway, where Frisk’s room is.

_ ‘........I...should speak to her.’ _

Where Rii took initiative, Frisk isolated herself until she was ready to face any sort of conflict. She took her time thinking- never tackling it impulsively. She always thought and planned ahead of time before finally going to resolve her issues, figuring out the best way to fix things. Toriel knew this. But, she was impatient right now.

She got up from her recliner, striding down the hallway. She stops in front of Frisk’s door and knocks.

No answer.

“Frisk? Are you there?” She waits a few moments. Still no answer. “Frisk?” She was being bold for once, and the queen grips the door knob firmly, turning and pushing the door open.

Her breath stalls in her throat, seeing an empty room and open window.

  
  


* * *

Sans is staring at his phone, photos once hidden into the deepest part of his computer once again loaded onto his small device.

He’s looking at pictures of Vee.

Her sharp onyx eyes are dark but shine when the light hits them just right. She was a true beauty- and he just can’t help but think back to the first day he saw her. He had his breath taken from him and her personality left a lasting impression on him. She was witty and clever, headstrong and fiery but kind when she saw fit.

However, her scars ran deep and it molded her into a different person than the one he first began dating. Certain things would trigger her and send her into a blind rage where she didn’t care what she said, she almost always hit below the belt in order to express her distress in that moment. He wondered why she had been so quick to fling her walls up, hiding behind anger like a shield.

There was no way no one else hadn’t seen the issues she had either...so it was safe to assume maybe it had been mentioned to her _ already _ ...but for some reason when it _ came from him _she had taken it so much more seriously and really left town to deal with herself.

“Sans. Why are you staring at pictures of Vee?” Frisk is visiting again, this time she’s helping Papyrus learn how to _ correctly _cook home-made cookies, for the first time ever, but apparently he is missing right now. Sans didn’t even notice his brother leave. 

Frisk has a gray apron on, her long sleeves dusted with the smallest hints of flour, as she nears him she pats her shirt and wipes her hands with a wrag. “I’m not the one acting strange….aren’t you and Vee over? Didn’t ** _you _ ** break up with **her**?” She gestures to the phone pointedly, raising her slender brows into her bangs.

The monster flinches, quickly hiding his phone and turning to give a small glare at her. “Nosey as always, huh, brat?” He hardly questions why Frisk shows up randomly anymore, but for some reason the way she had imposed herself onto the brothers tonight had felt...off.

Papyrus had made plans to talk to a friend on the phone and although he had mentioned that to Frisk she had assured him it was fine...which was ** _strange _ **even to Papyrus. It really felt like she was hiding out at their place right now. Sans could call her out on it- but….

“Sans? What’s wrong? Why are you staring at pictures of Vee on your phone and looking miserable?” Frisk presses on, her face creasing into a frown.

Sans regards her silently for a few seconds, mulling over what she’s said really seriously. “ I’ve been thinking a lot about my relationships these past few months. I’m trying to determine….who I really love...have loved, and the different ways I love. I love Papyrus, he’s my brother. I love Toriel...she’s my best friend, but...that’s not the type of love I’m trying to figure out...I don’t know?...That’s why...I’m trying to look inside myself.” He stares at Vee’s picture during his small tangent, like usual- he was oversharing with this ‘angel’.

Vee was looking at the camera in this picture, from the side, her inky black hair looked like velvet and her dark eyes shined in the light that bared down on them from above.

Frisk’s eyes widen at his tangent. “...So...what do you feel about Vee?” She asks.

“...Eh, honestly? I think the only reason I even got with Vee was because she reminded me of Y/N….when Y/N had more spirit…._ when I first met Y/N _.” He slides his thumb on his touch screen, going onto the next photo uncaring of Frisk’s attentive stare.

In this photo, Vee is crossing her eyes and blowing raspberries at the camera. It’s a side many never saw of her. When she was being herself, silly and weird. Sans chuckles, his eyelights and face softening at the memory.

Frisk looks to him, then back at the phone and back to him, her silver eyes trembling.

“....Well, if you ever see her again….you should both sit down and talk. Maybe by then- she’ll be like the Vee you first met..she may have reminded you of Y/N at first...but there’s no way that’s why you ** _really _ **started dating her..right?”

Sans looks up to Frisk, his eyelights darkening. “....At first….it sorta was the reason.”

The brunette gasps, her body shifting back in open astonishment. She literally recoils from him. 

“Wh-What the hell, Sans!” She begins whisper-screaming at him, her trasculescent eyes like white pearls.

“But! There’s a but…!” Sans interrupts, raising his hands towards the growing woman. “...That was only in the beginning. She...she grew on me….just by being herself...I know I was in love with Y/N...but...I’m not sure it was a _ good _type of love...not after the talk me and Y/N had yesterday...but with Vee?....I don’t know.”

“You and Y/N talked?...” Frisk is incredibly interested, especially since she didn’t have to fight Sans to be open for once. He must really need to vent because he would never tell her anything otherwise. This must have been weighing on him for a good while.

“Heh...I’d rather not get into that...but...it got me thinking anyways. She messaged me last night...eh..here...might as well just share it all with you. You’ll find out later anyways.” He shows Frisk the huge message you had sent him a few weeks after his drunken phone call and just last last night.

She all but snatches the phone from him.

** _Ms. Curls: _ ** _ ‘Sans. What you told me that night...I hope you remember. If you do or don’t, I’m sure you’ll figure it out with what I’m about to message you. You didn’t want our relationship to change...right? You wanted me to be in love with you always, that dynamic we shared to never shift. That’s not fair, because _ ** _that _ ** _ scenario would mean I will always be chasing after you. That I would never be taken. That’s not true love or healthy for that matter. I’m not an object. What you described to me on _ ** _the surface_ ** _ seemed straightforward and a little understandable...but I’ve realized...you have dated so many strangers, in front of me. I have always been on the sidelines. Frisk and I even had a chat about past timelines….you seem to do this often to me. I can’t be with someone like that...I will always be your friend...but you need to do some _ ** _soul searching _ ** _ and figure out what love _ ** _really is._ ** _ Because what you want- isn’t it. I hope you can better yourself. I’ll always be here for you...we’re family. We will always be friends. But...I’m happy right now. I don’t need you confusing me...and I won’t let you do that anymore either. I’m sorry. _

“Oof.” Frisk’s deadpanned response is like salt and lemon being rubbed into a fresh open wound.

“Shut the fuck up…” Sans snatches his phone back from the human, his face dusting blue in embarrassment.

“Well…..It was bound to happen. I guess….this made you think of Vee?” Frisk raises a brow.

Sans chuckles. “....Well...Y/N pretty much ‘dumped’ me the same way I did Vee...” He emphasizes the word ‘dumped’ by finger quoting.

Frisk’s eyes arch and a huge smile curls upwards. “That’s hilarious.”

“Tch. Shut up.” He mumbles.

“Hmmm...Well...I guess this would be a bad time to tell you….Vee is coming back ** _today_ **...huh?”

Sans’s soul all but left his body. “Wh-at?”

“...Yeah….I’m not sure who is gonna pick her up though...since everyone is kind of working that day...Oh! I think Y/N and Red are actually....” She shrugs nonchalantly, her eyes snapping at him when she sees the small twitch of his shoulders and mouth at the mention of the famous couple. “Can you believe they’ve been together almost a year already? Crazy how time flies…” She turns away from him, smiling.

“Heh...yeah. Well, kid. I’m gonna head to bed.” Sans has to control his emotions around this angel with horns- she reads him too well, he knew for a fact she was trying to bait him...what he hated the most about it; was that he was most definitely falling for it.

** _‘Fuck.’_ **

* * *

“Y/N...why are you so dead set on us picking up Vee? Who cares if the bitch doesn’t have a ride- she can walk for all I care and freeze her ass off.” Red is grumpy and a little bitter right now.

Ever since Rii had come to you both, begging you two to pick up Vee in her and Frisk’s place- he had been pretty moody. Sometimes he snapped at random people for small mistakes like bumping into him or even looking at him weird; never when you were around, however. You heard this from Rii, Edge, and even Tori once- the main people Red ever bothered spending time with, besides you. You knew they weren’t lying either, because their stories were too similar and the three of them never really hung out together or even one on one- but the one thing they all had in common was a kinship with Red, for Edge the term was literal.

“Red. I know she hurt you, but Vee has been away from everyone for so long. Her leaving might be the best decision she made...we won’t know until we see her. Right?” You slide your hand into his own, pressing your side against him.

You two are walking down a huge concrete path, it leads forward into a giant airport. The many glass windows and typical appearance is nothing special, crowded and busy like any other, but the gleam of white and blue is a pattern set among the whole exterior...and upon entering- also the interior.

“I don’t care.” His mood is getting worse by the minute.

“Hey..look at me.” You whisper to him, seeing those crimson orbs of his flicker to you from the side before snapping forward again.

“No. I’m not falling for that again- I’m choosing to be mad. I’m not letting you calm me down.” He huffs, the air before him condensating.

“...Red...but I love you…” You hold his arm gently, pressing it against your chest in a hug.

You feel him relax slightly- against his will. “...I hate you sometimes.” 

You smile, giggling to yourself.

“There’s the plane she should be getting out of. Let’s get the sign out and stand there.” Red’s voice sounds more calm- so you may have succeeded slightly in your goal of easing his mood.

“We were supposed to make a sign?” You furrow your brows. Red never mentioned anything like that?

“It’s okay, I got it.” He opens up his huge jacket, pulling out a whiteboard randomly and an erasable marker from his pocket. He pops it open and scribbles something down too quickly for you to see, in red marker.

“What did you write?” You stand on your tiptoes to try and peer at it- why is he holding it up so high??

“It’s fine babe.” His arm slides from your upper back, down to your waist, pulling you against his side firmly.

“...Red. I’m not falling for this again- let me see.” Just like you had your little tricks so did your boyfriend- he knew your weakness as well as you knew his.

“It’s nothing bad.” He says this unconvincingly and your suspicions of him lying grows when someone glances at his whiteboard and makes a strange face. A young couple walks by and laughs outright at it, and then an older group of women just stare- almost judgmentally.

“Red! What does it say!” He shifts the board away from your outreached hands, like an older bully teasing a tiny underclassman. You can see amusement in his mouth and eyelights and it makes you pink with anger- your feisty side coming forth.

“I swear- if you don’t show me! No sex!” You really don’t care that you two are in public at this point, he’s going to show you what the damn sign says.

“Okay, Okay fine.” He turns it towards you, and you squint up at it. 

**‘OVER HERE HEARTLESS BITCH’**

“Red!” You gasp.

“It’s not a lie though!” He shifts back when you make to grab the board again.

“Red! You’re so mean! I can’t believe-”  
  


“Can you two, ** _PLEASE, _ **stop yelling. I have massive jetlag.” A very familiar voice stops your flabbergasted exclamations and you flinch into Red’s hold instinctively.

“Red, Y/N, nice to see the famous couple is stronger than ever...I’ve heard a lot about you two through Rii...uh, so...long time no see?” The woman before you is tall and lean, she has on an attire that reminds you of a college kid, but the way she holds herself breathes confidence.

“V-Vee?” You question.

“Yeah?...” More silence and staring between your small trio.

“What? Why are you both looking at me like that!” Vee is becoming flustered, her pale skin turning pink.

“W-Well….you’re wearing a beanie and skinny jeans.” You decide to supply, considering Red is being incredibly tense and silent, it feels like he’s mad...

“...So? I like these clothes more…” Vee shifts, her thin black sweater goes over her palms; it has a big red and pink glittery design of lips eating a cherry. Her black ripped skinny jeans down into white hightops, a black and white beanie going nicely over her raven straight hair; but what really catches your eye is her smokey eyes and black lipstick.

“You went from a diva to a goth queen?” You whisper behind your hands and Vee turns her head in your direction, her mouth clicking open with a gasp.

Ah? Did you say that ** _outloud_ **??

Red also turns his head towards you.

“Pffff- hahaha!” Vee’s eyes squeeze shut tightly, her nose wrinkling with her laughter.

“Babe. Don’t stroke her ego..” Red rolls his eyes at the unintentional compliment.

“No-No! Please, Y/N! Tell me more!” Vee smiles prettily, her eyes shining.

This must be the first time you’ve actually talked to Vee...or hung out around her. You find yourself smiling slowly, poking Red in his side to try and get him to join in on the moment. He gives you a smile but glares at Vee.

Not yet, it seems.

“Well, let’s get outta here. Rii has been blowing up my phone.” Red pushes the board very rudely into Vee’s chest and her smile is slapped off her face with the hostile energy.

You furrow your brows at her then snap your eyes to Red’s retreating back. “Ah...sorry about him, Vee-”

“No….I deserve it honestly.” She chuckles solemnly. 

She stands there for a second, holding the board to her chest, before pulling it away and reading it. Her smile ticks down for a mere second at the corners before she sighs, her shoulders deflating.

“Let’s catch up with him.” You gently suggest.

“Yeah…” She looks at you with furrowed brows and shining dark eyes. “Y/N...why are you being so nice to me?...Don’t you hate me?” Her inquiry freezes you in place and you look at her with confusion.

**Hate…**

That was such a strong word….you don’t think you’ve ever hated anyone...

“I’ve never hated you, Vee. You never came across as a bad person to me...even when you acted up. Honestly.” Your words seem to strike a cord in her because at the end of your sentence her eyes widen uncharacteristically. She stares at you with that strange expression on her face for what felt like years, before Red is yelling at the two of you to hurry it up. He never liked teleporting amongst huge crowds.

“Y-You’re….you’re really something else…” Vee begins walking forward, her eyes snapping at the floor then back up to you every now and then when you begin walking besides her.

“What do you mean?” You’ve been hearing this a lot lately, actually.

“You’re just...people like you- I never thought they existed.” She shrugs. Her vagueness rivaled Sans’.

“Haha. Sorry?” You wonder if you should be insulted?

“No- No...it’s not bad...you’re just...Rii and you- you’re both cut from the same cloth.” She throws the whiteboard in a trash you both pass, staring at the writing with pursed lips. “It’ll take a while for me to mend what I broke...but I’m going to try.” Her determination shines in her words and you find yourself smiling.

You hope she can.

Vee seemed to have changed more than in just appearance. Usually she would be quick to snap back at Red and really hit below the belt in her comebacks, but she instead looked guilty and sad when he reacted the way he did to her. Instead of biting back she forced a smile. She was even talking to you right now, which there had been many opportunities but only now she seemed okay with having a conversation.

You wondered why she never spoke to you before?

“Ready?” Red questions right away as you two come into arms length of him, holding his hand out to you- and only you.

Huh?

“..Red?” You know he gets your question just by the way you say his name.

“You hold onto her. I’m not touching her.” Oh..

Vee flinches.

“A-Ah..okay. Grab my arm, Vee.” This is going to be awkward considering how much taller she is compared to you- but…

“Yeah..” She seems crushed, and your heart actually throbs in pain for her. She curls her hand into your arm, huddling closer to your tiny figure.

With only a single word of warning, Red teleports you three out of there, in front of Rii’s and Frisk’s home.

“Here. See ya-” Red turns in on you, encircling you with his arms and against his coat, hiding your body from view. He literally ** _drops _ **Vee off like a sack of potatoes and poofs the fuck out of there in the next second after pulling you away from the fallen female’s body.

All you hear is her cry of pain from her ass hitting the snowy floor, and the thump of her luggage before the smell of your home hits your senses.

……………………

“Fuck. I was trying my hardest not to fight with her…” Red sighs into your hair, inhaling deeply.

What? Really?

“** _That_ ** was you being ‘civil’ Red?” You’re a little angry but you can’t be too much- considering the history and current situation.

Yes, Vee had bridges she needed to rebuild but you felt his treatment was bordering on extreme. However, you have no idea what has been said between them both when alone and arguing...so you’re more inclined to give your boyfriend the benefit of the doubt. Especially since she hurt him continuously over and over just like Sans had to you- however Red chose to react from then on is up to him.

“.....Sorry…” He really is, but you’re unsure if it’s because of how he treated Vee or because it was** _ in front_ ** of you….you’re also scared of the answer to that.

The road ahead is bound to be a bumpy one. You wrap your arms around his neck, kissing the side of his cheek.

“I hope you two can be friends again...I really do.”

His grip on your hips tighten. 

“...We’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More than halfway.


	19. ***Plans***

With Vee’s return, many questions arose from your group of friends.

_ ‘Where will she be staying now?’ _

_ ‘Is she okay, now?’ _

_ ‘How do you feel about this, Y/N?’ _

This was just a fraction of what has been asked of you, since Red had made it terribly clear how off limits the ‘Vee’ topic was to him. Although in the beginning he was completely infuriated, he simmered down the longer he saw her here and there, so long as she didn’t try to make contact with him directly.

You wanted to ask Red why he was so angry still, especially considering it had been a whole year since her disappearance, but seeing how upset he became when thinking back to the pain she caused him- it made you hold your tongue. Not only that...you had already overstepped in your prying and pushing...and you still felt ashamed about it.

~~~

_ “Y/n. I don’t want any misunderstandings. I don’t feel anything towards Vee ..but the fact she fucked with me the way she did- no matter how many times I look at it...it’s unforgivable. It’s hard for me to just sweep it under the rug- especially the history I have with her...When I’m ready to tell you about  _ ** _that_ ** _ , I will...but...not now. I’m sorry, I can’t be around her right now.”  _

_ You had been a little pushy in your desire for Red to make up with Vee, so when he brought you into his lap, sitting on the couch but making sure the two of you made eye contact, you had felt like you were in trouble. _

_ But then he firmly told you, that he didn’t want to do that right now, and he needed space. You had overstepped. _

_ “I’m sorry, I’ve been pushy. I won’t justify myself either, I know it wasn’t my place to begin with, but here I am being a hypocrite.” Your eyes brimmed with tears, angry at yourself. _

_ Red’s eyelights shrunk and his face fell into an expression of shock. “Wh- How’re you a hypocrite?” His hands rubbed up your sides of then to your cheeks, holding your face in his palms. He comforted you many nights like this, sometimes he did it just to look at you, engraving your face into his memory. _

_ “I-It’s not like me and Sans will ever be close the way we used to, so how can I expect you and Vee to be different? Especially since...you both had more intimacy than me and Sans ever did? I don’t know if you both dated or not- since you never really told me...but...I get the picture from the things you  _ ** _have _ ** _ mentioned to me...trust once broken- will never be the same. And I’m sorry...I’m a hypocrite.” You felt like the scum of the earth. How awful of you, to push your wants of everything being platonic and good again, onto Red like that? Who were you to want that for him? Not even yesterday you had told yourself however Red reacted to this situation was up to him, but contrary to your thoughts you were trying to usher him in a certain direction. _

_ “Hey. Stop that, I know you want everything to be how it used to be-  _ ** _before _ ** _ the feelings….I get that. But that’s a fantasy, babe.” He kisses your cheek gently, before moving his face back from you, wiping your cheek with his thumb. “To you, who was your first love?” The way he rubbed your curls out of your face always melted you. Smoothing your hair down and out of your eyes. _

_ “It-....Sans...was..” You feel bad admitting this to Red, but he doesn’t even flinch, staring you straight in the eyes with complete focus. _

_ “And mine was Vee.” You could have guessed that… _

_ “I figured...but, why do you ask?” Your lashes flutter with how close he is to your face. _

_ “First loves are harder to get over….they’ll always hold a place in your heart no matter what...typically, the love shifts in some sort of way- becoming either platonic or familial.” He grins lazily at you. “And first loves usually never work out. Maybe for some...but…” He rubs his nasal cavity against your nose.  _ ** _“But you’re the first person I’ve ever loved with my entire being.”_ **

_ Your soul soared and butterflies erupted inside you. Your face may as well have resembled a tomato. _

_ “Y-you...dork….” You glare slightly at him. _

_ “Mm...and you?” He’s grinning smugly now. _

_ “Wh-Of course I feel the same way….maybe even more.” you say the last part under your breath, but of course given how close he is to you, he heard it easily. _

_ “Good.” He kisses you, pulling your body flush against him. _

_ ~~~ _

Red apparently had told Vee to quite literally:  ** _fuck off. _ ** Edge had mentioned it to you and the way you reacted had surprised him...with a sad frown.

_ ‘You continue to impress me, human.’  _ You wished you had asked him what he meant by that, but your mind was too focused on the problem at hand. Although Red hadn’t acted any different towards you, it wasn’t good to hold such grudges. You know, considering all the time you’ve spent so commonly with your boyfriend, that he wasn’t really like this.

He couldn’t help but still be angry, since there had been no real closure between them. Distance helps heal but to continue a relationship with someone who has broken your trust takes more than just some distance. It takes work and rebuilding of trust...and once that is broken, it will never be the same.

‘No more thinking about this…’ You nag yourself, shaking your head quickly to clear your head.

You’re supposed to be shopping right now anyways. You finally exit your Jeep, walking across the busy parking lot.

You stroll into the fabrics store you had been walking towards, buying more material for the christmas presents you’re creating by hand. You’ve always been a crafty individual, ever since growing up without family and only the nearby fabrics store to keep you entertained, you had taken up the hobby quite religiously. You didn’t stop at just fabrics, however, you made ceramic art- sometimes a few pots and mugs from clay specifically, and stitched and sewed. You had nice patterns that you even sold a few times when money was tight, people had seemed to really like them, it had helped you pay for living expenses a really bad year in specific, the first after college.

You make your way to the quilt section, glancing around and shifting through measurements.

“Ah- Y/N?” A feminine voice is besides you and with a turn of your head you see...Vee.

Her eyes are huge when they take you in. You had decided to go for a simple beige sweater with black tights and beige flats today. Your makeup was completely nude and natural looking, Red’s coat, however, is what you see Vee looking at in open shock.

“Oh, Vee. Hey...what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Her skin had always been pale, but right now she looked much paler, especially her face.

“Oh..it’s nothing, hah. I didn’t know you were into crafts. What’re you looking for?” She’s a terrible liar. The way her eyes go from the fluffy hood of your coat, down the arms and to the trimming, is like she’s looking for any sign to determine this really wasn’t Red’s coat, and just a look alike.

“Actually, I’m just looking. I’m trying to get the right pattern for gifts. How about you?” You almost reveal your pity for her to her face, but you hold your poker face firmly in place, keeping a soft tired smile instead. Faking to be tired would be easy...since you are sort of tired.

“Oh, I’m getting reacquainted with the shops again. I was thinking of making something for someone too...but I know...that’s probably a terrible plan, considering I’ve never quilted, sewed, or even crafted.” She shrugs, her outfit today was a black long sleeve that exposed her shoulders slightly, tight navy jeans, and black ankle boots. Her makeup, like the last time, is smokey but this time a simple light gloss is applied to her lips.

“If you’re trying to get into crafts, just do what you feel is more up your alley, it’s fun once you get into it, well, that’s how it was for me.” You smile, moving some of your curls out of your face.

She stares at your hands and face, your neck and then your eyes. And she seems to stop breathing.

“Hah...I never realized how beautiful you are…” She looks to be in pain and on the verge of tears, suddenly. Her eyes vibrated with forming wetness in the corners of her eyes.

“Vee?..” You’re worried for her- although you’re sure she did change, she seems to be going through  ** _something _ ** right now.

“I...I spent so much time away. I should have figured that I wouldn’t be the only person changing...of course everyone else would...why would anyone wait up for me? The world keeps spinning. Hah.” Her slender brows furrow and her dark onyx eyes shimmer in the light of the store.

“...Are you okay?” You ask this gently, moving your head to try and get a better look at her when she points hers downwards, sadly.

“I will be...I’ve always thought you were pretty, Y/N. Now I see you’re beautiful...inside and out.” Her dark eyes lock with your own glittering ones. Although she had just given you a compliment, you still felt bad? Not for yourself...but for her. She was acting strangely...like whatever was going on through her head was  _ damning  _ to whatever goal she had set in place for herself.

“Me and Red may never be friends again...and I’m sad about that. But, I know it’s up to him. I’m not trying to get to him by any shady means either...but seeing your coat..which is obviously his...made me a little jealous, hah.” The tears in her pretty eyes pull at your heartstrings.

“He never let me wear that coat...and it looks like he  ** _gave _ ** you that one...you’re really different to him...ah. I’m sorry...I should go.” She wipes at her face, her eyeliner and mascara already running.

You want to reach out to her, your empathic soul shuddering at the pain you’re sure you felt from the saddened woman before you and like the sponge you are- you also wanted to cry.

“Vee-” But before you can even make a move to put the fabric you had in your hand back, she was running out of the aisle like a bat from hell, disappearing behind the many racks of fabrics that reached high and well above your own measly height. You call her name again, quickly putting the piece of cloth you had been looking at- back in its place, before jogging to the corner she had just disappeared around….

But looking around for any signs of her, you see nothing.

…….

……...

………….

You finish up your shopping despite your mind now on Vee. Successfully choosing the perfect colors and patterns you needed for your gifts had been an issue but you managed to push the subject into the very back of your mind. 

Now, as you approach your front door with your many bags, you juggle the packets around, pulling your keys out of your purse with a loud jingle. But before you can move your key to the door, it swings open, revealing Red’s crimson glowing eyelights and huge husky body.

He stares at you a little in silence, giving you a once over before pointedly observing your arms full of shopping goodies. “Babe. Let me help you.” He grabs all the bags from you, moving the door wider to allow you entry as he steps to the side.

“Red, when did you get here?” You smile, delighted to see him. You always enjoyed spending time with him.

“Heh. I showed up an hour or so ago. Played with Ori a bit, but she started ignoring me after a while.” He tells you this as you walk inside your apartment, closing and locking the door shut behind you. He puts your bags on the couch, moving about the living room out of habit and you both maneuver around each other like a graceful dance formed from pure routine.

“Hey, Oriiii.” You say this in a sing-song voice, moving towards your parrotlet with gentle strides after discarding your shoes near the front door. She meeps excitedly at you, her wings stretching and shivering in that small flutter that indicates excitement within pet birds. “Pretty birdddd~” You put your finger out to her and she steps up immediately, walking up your wrist then up your arm to sit on your shoulder and bury her face in your neck.

You feel better now. The comfort your home and pet always brought you a gift within itself. You move to begin quilting, your shoulders relaxing. Red was here and so was Ori, this is the life for you.

“How was the shopping?” Red asks you, picking up your figure like you weighed nothing. You had been sitting criss crossed on the ground, in front of the coffee table, getting ready to begin your craft. 

Ori squeaks angrily but refuses to move away from you, she must have missed you. “Red-!” You gasp out, keeping your shoulders perfectly still so as not to scare your pet from her perch.

“Relax..” He doesn't shift you too much, moving you smoothly into his lap. Your large unfinished quilt is coming along great, and you move it back to its former flat position that you had it in before your sudden movement. You puff out your cheeks. He moved you as he pleased sometimes, you didn’t mind much, but you were  ** _doing something_ ** right now.

“I’m gonna watch TV while you do that....” The monster rests his chin on top of your head, your difference in heights is always emphasized with situations like this, but you grew to love it and it became a fond downtime you held dearly whenever it occured.

“Mmm. Alright.” And then you both spoke absently to one another while doing your own things. You crafting your Christmas gifts and Red just cuddling and holding you close as he continued the series he had gotten into last night.

You could have mentioned the whole Vee situation….

But…

This moment was too perfect for you, so you kept quiet, a gentle smile marrying your pretty face. Your fingers move out of habit and experience, the craftsmanship coming along beautifully. You hoped everyone loved these gifts, you were going for specific presents that really came from your own two hands but also appealed to the person who would receive your gift.

You both talk here and there holding small conversations and even make light jokes. At some point Ori had fluffed up and fallen asleep, placing her head on her back like a typical comfy avian. Before you realized it, it was almost time for bed. The sun had set long ago.

You managed to finish two out of three gifts, so this quilt would be the last one of your crafts before you applied finishing touches to all of them.

“Hey, Babe... Let’s go Christmas shopping tomorrow morning. I need to get gifts before it’s too late.” The rumble of your boyfriend’s voice along your back sends chills and arousal through you but you manage to hide that fact since he can’t see your face. He has been quiet for a while, and you wonder if he had been thinking that entire time.

“Sure, where do you wanna go?” You tilt your head slightly with your question, not moving your large eyes from your handiwork, completely focused on your project but able to talk whilst working, multitasking was a common skill you developed over the years after all.

“Mmm. Maybe around the plaza. I like the small shops there.” He sends tremors through your body again with his voice and you feel your face flushing but you continue to quilt.

“Okay. We can set some alarms for the morning...” You say this airily.

There’s a moment of silence before you feel him chuckle along the back of your neck, his mouth pressing against your flesh there, sending jolts of electricity through you.

“We can go a little later...like in the afternoon... **I missed you** ...I wanna show you how much..” He nuzzles his face into the side of your neck and you almost let out a moan.

You  **missed ** him too.

“O-Okay...that’s fine.” You bite your bottom lip, trying to sound indifferent but the way your breath quickens and your voice raises gives you away. 

***

His hands slide up from your waist to your ribs, making their way to your breasts.

“Mmm...Red, wait...Ori…” You gasp from his ministrations, your hands shaking with the effort to continue quilting stubbornly, but ultimately you stop your craft and drop it against the coffee table.

“Right…” His husky whisper along the shell of your ear sends the hairs on the nape of your neck standing straight up, chills tickling your back. With a gentle nudge, Ori squawks angrily at Red’s hand, flying away and thankfully back into her cage. “There...easy peasy.” His hot breath against your skin almost makes your eyes roll into the back of your head, your body buzzing with anticipation for him. He keeps one hand on your right breast, while the other goes to your hip, slipping under your sweater to tease your skin there.

“Mmm..” Your voice is leaking out the longer this goes on and you can’t stop yourself from arching to allow better access for his hands, wanting this terribly. 

“Good girl..” He kisses your neck, suckling and nibbling, sending wetness straight between your legs. You keen loudly this time, dropping your head back against him and opening your legs that much wider, your sex throbbing and twitching. You can feel an itch that desperately needs to be scratched and your face is so pink you felt it reaching your ears as well as the tops of your shoulders.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy.” You shiver in pleasure, hearing him praise you always got you going, and based on the pool forming that much  _ more  _ between your legs you thought it impossible to get even more worked up than you already are, yet here you are- getting  ** _more _ ** turned on.

“Red- please-” You weren’t above begging and the way he reacts to your whimper has you gasping loudly. He presses his hand into your tights, slipping underneath your panties and attacking the bundle of nerves that sits at the top of your apex with the pad of his phalange. You whine when he slides his finger along your slit then back up to your clit before pressing slightly into your opening, making your toes curl.

“Please, what, Babe?” Oh, damn him and that hot voice of his. You open your mouth to curse him out loud, when he decides to push his index finger into your aching wetness. Your legs flinch, curling and bending at the knees. “ ** _There_ ** we go…” He’s playing your body like a finely tuned instrument and you can’t find it within yourself to be mad about it. His phalanges are thick and long, much more filling than your own digits and he begins to pump you slowly, his finger exiting gradually before pushing back inside you. You squirm against him, your face tightening with pleasure.

“Re-eddddddd…” Your voice is lewd and the twitching at your backside gives away how affected your boyfriend really is. You’re glad you aren’t the only one being tortured.

“Fuck-...” He hisses against your hair, latching onto your ear with his mouth. Your walls flex around his invading finger in response and your voice hitches.

He adds a second phalange, slowly pumping you now with two fingers, building you up and carefully stretching you. He tilts his digits every which way before finding a rhythm that has you rotating your hips back onto his hand. When he adds a  **third ** finger, you’re cumming.

You flinch upwards and arch against him, your head falling back against his shoulder as he begins to pump his fingers faster within you, forcing you to ride out your orgasm.

“A-aaahh!” Your voice is a squeal and once you’re finally done, the blinding white heat gone from your vision and body, you feel cold air hit your lower body.

Damn this monster, he knew your weak spots much too well. Yes, you're both very active in this area- but...still.

You’re almost delirious, until the fat head of Red’s cock against your nether lips twitches hotly, as if to ask for entrance. You don’t have a chance to even voice your encouragement, before he’s gripping your hips, your back still facing him with curls tickling his face. He positions you flush against him, holding your hips high then pulling you slowly down onto his phallus.

You curse loudly, your sex opening up around the thick memberthat no matter how many times you took; it always felt  ** _splitting_ ** . The loud squelch that shakes off the walls of the living room hits your pinkened ears obscenely. You both groan in unison, your thighs on either side of his bent knees as he spreads you wide.

“Haaah...fuck.” Red always became a cursing mess when he indulged in your body, you found it incredibly sexy to hear him voice his pleasure, to know he was feeling just as good as you. 

He lifts you by gripping your hips, helping to guide you up then down. When you’re lifted off him, your walls tighten and twitch, not wanting to let him go before taking his thick cock back into your sex. He hisses, throwing his head back against the couch, moving you back up and down once more the same way before settling into a slow rhythm. His crimson eyelights fall down to take in the joined unison of your bodies, watching as you took him impossibly inside your small body over and over again, it was shocking how you didn’t break.

His phallus glistened with your natural lubricant, the way you spread for him was so hot he almost came from the sight alone.

“Oh- Red..!” Your eyes are half lidded, mouth hanging open on grunts and moans, your throat now sore. He’s picking up the pace, gripping one of your arms in a bruising hold as his other squeezes your hip tightly.

At some point you had begun to move yourself over him, determined to drive yourself to meet his thrusts and grinds.

“Oh, Damn it…” He moves you again, propping you over the arm of the couch and pushing home inside you, the change in position sends jolts through you.

**O..h…**

You feel him so deep, the buzzing of his member can insistently press against the entrance of your womb each thrust this way. He curses against the back of your head again, gripping your thighs before sliding his hands back up to grab you by your hips. Then he pulls you back  **hard ** onto him.

You both moan again, and  _ this  _ might be your favorite position.

You feel his next thrust all the way to your deepest point before his rhythm becomes brutal. The wet slapping noises are mere background static at this point and you close your eyes to enjoy the throws of passion Red always managed to tangle you in. Throwing your head back you spread your legs even wider, making his hips stutter at the way you tighten and pull on him, always so snug and responsive.

“Shit..” He’s losing his rhythm, which usually indicates his completion and you’re not that far off either.

“I-Inside…” It’s all you can gasp out, before you're cumming, your brows furrowing and eyes slipping shut.

Red’s face tightens into a grimace of pleasure, his mouth falling open on his last few grunts. You cumming sends him over and with a few more body shaking thrusts he cums deep inside you, the hot heat of his magic filling you sends tremors of bliss through your body, a beautiful afterglow taking over when he settles onto your back.

***

“Ahh…..Red….the couch-” You whine, feeling his monster jizz already dripping out of you. He had cum so much, almost a surprising amount.

“Fuck….I’ll clean it….just...not right now…” His voice is on your neck again. His body is heavy but comfortable.

“Y-You said that  ** _last time_ ** , then we fell asleep!” You laugh, his dick twitching in response to your walls fluttering around him with your giggle.

“Well...I’m not done yet, we’re only taking a short break.” He whispers seductively along your neck and you shiver.

“Wh-  _ But  _ ** _my couch_ ** !” 

* * *

You managed to get those stubborn stains out of your furniture after the many hours of rutting Red had put you through, the safe word hadn’t been uttered a single time, and you’re glad he was much more comfortable and daring in the ways he initiated. You planned on being the initiator soon, but for now, it was all about Red gift shopping, not to mention you’re still sore from last night...so, maybe in a week or more; you’d get him back.

Red had already decided on a handful of gifts for certain people, you aren’t sure if he’s giving Dyne and Phys anything considering he doesn’t seem close to them, but you can already tell from a gift in particular; that he had gotten Tori hers. Maybe even Edge’s? They were a bit pricey too...so you pondered how much money he really had right now.

“Merry Christmas!” A joyful waitress says in a sing-song voice as you both pass her, her attempts at ushering people within the restaurant she’s employed at doesn’t seem to be sticking, but she remains cheerful.

_ ‘Christmas….’  _ It’s hard to believe that you and Red have been together  ** _since _ ** Christmas, and already, here comes the chill of December. You both walk in comfortable silence, speaking to one another here and there, making small talk, just a very comfy air around the two of you, full of pleasure at one another’s company.

Passing a jewelry shop, you spot wedding and engagement rings on display, then a thought comes to your mind.

“Red, what are we doing for our anniversary?” You’re looking through the windows of the many shops you’re both passing when you ask this, holding his hand out of habit. It feels like just yesterday you were beginning to test out the waters with him, but now you know him so well and feel so at peace whenever accompanied by him. The longer you both stayed together the more certain you felt about being with him... _ for good _ .

“Hmm. You wanna do something special? We’ll have to do it a few days before the actual date since we got together on Christmas.” The husky skeleton is standing beside you, staring at your reflection through the window that has your attention so strongly. He smiles the slightest bit wider when your eyes become big and bright.

“Well..I wouldn’t mind taking off on vacation somewhere far...but I’m not sure.” You shrug, turning away from the shop window to look up at him with a thoughtful hum. He stares back at you with that signature sharp toothed grin, watching you silently for a few moments and then he shrugs.

“Then...let’s do that. I have more than enough money saved up for the two of us.” You jump slightly at his rash suggestion.

“Wh-what do you mean, ‘let's do that?’, I was just saying I’d  ** _like _ ** to...not that it’s what we HAVE to do..” You blush brightly.

“Relax, sweetheart. Look, I got enough.” He shows you his phone after tapping on it a few times with his thumb. 

You wondered if he got a bonus of some sort from one of his many jobs, and peering at his cell your eyes almost pop out of your head. 

“Red, what the heck?! You said you have jobs here and there- how do you have so much money?!” Your small fingers grip the device, bringing the screen close to your face to make sure the number was really  _ real _ . There were so many  ** _zeros_ ** .

“Boss’s job as Royal Guard gave more than just status. It paid well too…. and apparently up here- gold has more worth than what we monsters were using it for…” he chuckles at your face, finding you adorably expressive in every emotion you went through. “I haven’t had this much for that long, I got it after finding out how much gold is worth here...like two or so months ago. No one thought to mention it to me, turns out Boss knew and was just waiting to see how long until I put two and two together on how he had so many nice things. It was like some running joke, tch.” He chuckles at himself, but even more at your face.

Now that you thought about it...Asgore did have a super nice little cottage, surrounded by flowers and meadows. Toriel has a beautiful  _ big  _ house and the Skeleton brothers were able to add a section into the  _ huge  _ two story home they already had;  ** _just_ ** for Boss and Red. “Actually...you know what…” You feel a little silly, as you remember Papyrus’ decked out car with all the fancy additions to it and then you also recall that Edge has a really nice car as well.

“I didn’t know either...” You laugh in slight embarrassment.

“Heh.  ** _Apparently_ ** , Boss didn’t immediately find a place because...he wanted me and you to get together?” Red shrugs, a red blush tinting his cheeks.

“Huh? So..Edge stayed under someone else’s roof...waiting for me and you to become an item? How did he even know that we would?” Your eyes are big now, interest and awe filling your soul.

“Who knows. Boss is very calculating and smart...he probably got us together somehow and we just don’t know it. With how intelligent he is though, I’m glad he’s on our side.” Red’s voice falls off into a low chuckle. You laugh and your monster’s eyelights soften upon your laugh. “So...anyways, back to the question..you wanna?” He asks with a smirk.

You flush a dark pink, the color tinting your face and ears. “I...I mean it’s not like I would pass up a vacation from work…I do have the time...but it’s just sitting there waiting to be used.” You shift in place.

“Hmm..it’s date then...a two week long date. Let’s go on the tenth then be back by Christmas eve.” He’s as cool as a cucumber, making all your plans so willingly and decisively. You almost feel like something is up but you’re so excited at the mere concept of this you don’t think twice about that.

“I-Yes! I’ll find a babysitter for Ori as soon as possible..!” Your eyes become stars and your smile is big.

“Looking forward to it, Babe.” You miss the absolute glee on his face, your own excitement distracting you.

Red didn’t show much emotion to anyone unless they were close to him, one way or another. His three states of mood ranged from hostility, anger, and indifference; but since you could read him so well  **now, ** you can tell how much he really does feel- he just hid it very well.

He has ‘tells’ however. When he is happy, his eyelights twinkle and his grin softens. When sad, he gets shaky and quiet. When angry- his eyelights disappear and a frown is curled down, tight and strained. It was all in the eyelights and mouth. Sometimes you hardly noticed his ‘tells’ when he forced himself to smile through each of his changes in moods..but you felt confident in reading him recently.

But, had you been paying attention as closely as you always did, you would have seen how happy Red really was at your smooth acceptance to the trip, but you missed it.


	20. First Loves

Frisk and Rii have succeeded in achieving all their credits and **plus **for school today. They made it their goal to graduate early since their freshman year. Apparently, they had plans that they sought to make happen as soon as possible. 

Word through the grapevine is that the girls’ reason for finishing school early has to do with monster peace in the human world. You aren’t sure what that means per say since it has never been mentioned to you by anyone...however- the fact that the angels had graduated a year early and right on time for Christmas has you smiling from ear to ear. You feel so wonderfully proud of them.

Your arms are full of big bags, the hoodie Red had long ago given to you, covering your body comfortingly. Ever since it’s gotten cold you’ve been seen in this jacket everyday. Sometimes when you see Red on your way out to run errands he looks at you from head to toe, the biggest most satisfied smirk tickling the corners of his mouth with his eyelights half-lidded. This is something that leaves you perplexed but you’ve yet to question him on it, although you suspect it’s the fact that you’re wearing his coat and in some way it marks you as his in public. After all, his scent is still embedded in it no matter the few times you’ve washed it, so maybe monsters could sniff him out on it?

You make it up the long pathway to Rii’s and Frisk’s home, shuffling carefully through the snow and ice. Once you’re at the front door you shift the giant bags to one arm and move your free one to knock on the door. Awaiting a few seconds you feel the thumping of footsteps quickly approaching you. Then the door swings open to reveal two sets of eyes- one honey and another silver.

“Frisk! Rii! I heard the news! I’m so proud of you both, congratulations! I brought gifts, you both have worked so hard after all- it’s well deserved!” Your excitement is clear in your voice. The cold biting air has pinkened your cheeks and your breath comes out in small puffs of condensation when you speak. You open your arms slightly, the bags making a shuffling noise as you gesture that you want a hug.

Frisk and Rii finally open the door all the way, their eyes becoming saucers when looking at you.

“You’re...proud of us?” Frisk questions in a whisper. The strange way they are acting has you straightening in open confusion.

“Of course I’m proud of you! You both graduated more than a year early! That isn’t an easy goal, but you did it!” Your arms lower slightly, your brows furrowing at them.

Rii’s amber eyes glisten with tears and then Frisk begins to outright cry; it has you jumping back in alarm.

“G-Girls? What’s wrong?” You reach out to them, the bags you have on your right arm making more noise with your movement.

And then suddenly, with the force of a truck; the two teens lunge themselves at you, encircling either side of your body in a tight hug. They’re taller than you so your face is greeted with long arms and sleeves, but you relax in relief when they start giggling, their tears slowly ceasing.

“...I take it something must have happened?” You tilt your head back, wondering how- on a day of their early graduation, something could have ruined the news of their achievements?

Rii and Frisk finally let you go, pulling you into their home while they’re at it.

“...It’s nothing, honestly, Y/N...you already made it better.” Frisk pats your shoulders, smiling with tears still glistening in her now puffy red eyes.

You really want to question them- but decide against it. You close the door shut behind you.

“Here! Here!” Time to move onto a better topic, like the gifts you so carefully picked out for them!

“Rii, I know you love playing your miniature keyboard, so I bought you…” You shuffle into a bag, pulling out a pamphlet. “A Yamaha digital keyboard!” You hand the license of ownership to her, it has a verifiable code as well as a link to your original purchase and in case they need further verification past the code your phone number is listed.

“And Frisk, you’ve always been a wild card, but I know you have been trying to pick up the violin.” At your mention of this you see the normally stoic woman grow incredibly pink.

“W-Wait, Frisk?” Rii interrupts suddenly and you stop speaking to raise your brows, attention now on the bright eyed angel. “You’re trying to learn the Violin? Since when…?” Rii’s voice is gentle and soft but her face is full of astonishment.

_ ‘Rii didn’t know? She’s always around her 24/7, how did that manage to slip past her?’ _

“...I- I’ve been trying to learn it since I met you.” Frisk shifts away from her girlfriend slightly, a dark blush dusting her nose and cheeks, her eyes don’t meet Rii’s that are currently glittering like giant amber colored stars.

“Frisk-....ever since you met me?” Rii whispers.

You aren’t sure the significance of this question, but it must be huge.

“Yeah….ever since you said you wished you could duet with a violinist….ever since then. So..the first day I met you…”

Your expression softens. _ ‘Oh, wow. Frisk has liked Rii since the first day she met her?...That’s- that’s so..’ _

Rii encircles her arms around Frisk’s neck, pulling her into a deep kiss. The responding female jerks slightly before her eyes slip shut softly and her own arms come up around Rii’s waist, pulling her tight against her front- the kiss returned tenfold.

Well. You’re sure they understand that you also bought Frisk her very own violin. No more struggling at the instrument store whenever she had time. Now, she could learn for real.

But…

“Girls, please, I know you’re both horny growing women but not in front of your elders please, at least not until I’m ready to wrap my head around the fact Frisk really is an adult now..and may be having...I don’t want to think about it- you’ll always be the little girl I helped raise.” You feel like a mother.

They pull away from each other.

“Sorry, Y/N…” Frisk is the brightest pink you’ve seen her be, as is Rii.

“B-but- thank you! Thank you so much...it really means a lot to know you’re proud of us, and are even giving us gifts..thank you.” They both take each pamphlet you hand out to them, all smiles and bright eyes.

They’re actually really excited.

“Of course I’d give you congratulations! Now, here.” You shift the two giant bags onto the floor, pulling out musical books and training books. “Here’s your favorite bands’ top songs, and even some shows I know you both love- this one right here is the soundtrack to it in violin and piano sheet form, as duets. I promise I had no idea but it’s a plus now!” You went on through the gifts. Cleaning supplies for each instrument, a rack for Frisk’s violin, a beginners guide for violinist and pianists, and so forth. There was even some coffee gift cards for stands you knew they loved.

The entire time the girls looked at you with saddened but grateful smiles. Tears forming in their eyes every now and then that they desperately shooed away. Your soul feels full of love and affection suddenly so you look up, meeting their gaze with an innocent glimmer of your own.

“Girls? Do you not like the gifts?” You ask, they aren’t looking at the presents?

“..We love them, Y/N...You’re just...We love you a lot, too. I want to engrave your face in my mind right now- this moment is very special. It’s a lot for me.” Rii sniffles, Frisk wiping at her own face.

You lean back, taking in their heartfelt faces and how touched they really were from your consideration. You also wanted to engrave this moment in your mind, so with a motherly smile- you do.

“Hey. I love you girls too. I’ll always be here, okay?” You hug them both.

_ You’d always be here…. _

Their grips are tight, and they nuzzle into either side of your neck, wetting your skin with their tears. You nuzzle the tops of their heads, looking very happy and at peace.

* * *

Sans is outside Frisk and Rii’s home when you start walking down the sidewalk. 

You pull Red’s jacket tighter against your small body, adjusting your purse on your arm. You don’t even notice Sans as you make your way down the pathway from the house to the road, moving your hand into your purse to rummage around for your Jeep’s keys.

“...Hey, Y/N.” 

So the sound of his voice almost gives you a heart attack and you jump in the air, flailing with your keys before grabbing them again midair.

“Sans!” You spin on him, glaring angrily.

He looks a little surprised before he’s laughing outright at you, there was no way he couldn’t think your reaction was priceless and he almost doubles over with your angry sigh.

“You-you dork! You always had a bad habit of NOT making noise!” You place your keys back into your purse, before doing a once over of your old friend….who you haven’t spoken to in a little while.

He looks good. Like Sans. His blue and white hoodie over a white t-shirt, gym shorts, blue/white sneakers, and unbothered face are as they’ve always been.

“Heh- s-sorry, I really didn’t mean to.” He finally calms, wiping a nonexistent tear from his eye socket. He stands normally now, his hands disappearing into his hoodie pockets as he leans against your Jeep with a chill expression.

Sans is acting like Sans around you. You didn’t realize how much you missed his company until now. He’s still your friend- although you aren’t sure you’d label him as a ‘best friend’ anymore...just a friend.

“What brings you here? You know you could have walked in to congratulate the girls...or was it cause I was there you avoided going in?” You place your hands on your hips, giving a tiny glare at the monster.

“...Eh...when I got here, I heard a lot of...yelling, so...I sorta waited on the side of the house a little….I just got done talking to Toriel. She….yeah. How did Frisk act?” He rubs the back of his neck, looking like he was nervous to the answer.

  
  


Oh….

“She and Rii acted a little weird...like they had been crying actually. I managed to cheer them up but...so, did they all have a fight?” Your eyes widen and you peer back at the front of the house in worry.

“Yeah. Looks like as soon as Frisk and Rii can, they’re moving out.” He releases a breath of stress.

** _Moving out?..._ **

“They...they didn’t mention that?” You feel slight anxiety learning this so you can only imagine how the goat mothers in the home are feeling.

“...I never heard Frisk scream so ugly before...even Rii yelled pretty angrily...sent chills down my spine. So, how’d you manage to cheer them up?” Sans seems to be attempting to move on from the topic- which you didn’t need anymore hints on, it was pretty uncomfortable to think how the most loving family seemed to be in utter turmoil right now.

So, you explain the interaction you had with the girls, and now you understand why neither goats had been in the room with the couple as they carefully answered the door for you.

“Heh...only you could simmer that situation down. It’s actually how I knew you were there...I was talking to Toriel through the window and then Frisk knocked on the door, so...hopefully they can talk instead of yell this time.” Sans stares at you in what you feel to be- adoration.

“Hah- how is Frisk deciding to talk to Toriel, my doing?” You try to hide how flattered you feel at the subtle compliments he’s giving you.

“She said you made her realize something- but at that point it felt rude to eavesdrop, so I left….then I waited out by your car. I really didn’t mean to scare you, by the way. Honest.” He chuckles at your tiny glare, you didn’t look like you believed him at all.

“Yeah right, hah.” You roll your eyes at him, sharing a laugh, before a silence befalls both of you.

This silence feels awkward but you couldn’t bring yourself to say anything- **_especially _**since the reason you became quiet had to do with the way Sans was _looking at you_. Complete adoration. You can name that expression now...but it’s definitely not because of your time with the blue clad skeleton….quite the opposite..it was because Red started looking at you**_ that way, _**the morning you said you would be trying to let Sans go.

“Sans?” You finally find your voice, wanting to understand why he’s just looking at you.

He shifts slightly, looking conflicted, before he finally speaks. “...I know that me and you aren’t ever going to happen. Not after how many times I’ve broken your trust and hurt you. I just...want us to still be friends though. I’m gonna take what you told me seriously..do some soul searching within myself. Hopefully, I find something good.” He shrugs, his hands still hidden within his coat, he doesn’t meet your eyes choosing to look off to the side instead.

You’re actually surprised. You expected Sans to act stupid and try to fight for your affection, but instead, he’s taking your suggestion seriously...this time he’s following your wishes.

Up until now, you thought Sans was a selfish asshole...and maybe he still is...but this might be the first step to him finally understanding- he could be better than he is now.

“..Sans. You know. I love you...not how I used to...but...all the same, you’re my friend and family. Although I have no more feelings for you..you helped me understand myself and what I really want in life. You were my first love....” You laugh, trying to brush off the look of absolute sadness your words bring him, he tries his hardest to keep his stoic grin in place, but it ticks and trembles at the corners, downwards.

“I...I think you were my first love too...but...I’m realizing...it wasn’t how it should have been...it was...selfish.” He sighs, eye sockets narrowing in self loathing.

“Don’t do that- don’t hate yourself.” You smack him on the arm and he jerks, whipping his head to stare at you in shock.

“I-I’m not-” He starts to lie, but you are having none of that.

“Yes you are. In order for you to move forward you have to understand the ** _current you_ ** isn’t what you want to be. I know it’s not… everyone who has lived and spent time with you also knows it’s not. You can better yourself Sans...but don’t hate yourself.” You frown at him, staying firm.

“.......” He opens his mouth then closes it a few times, deflating against your Jeep in almost exhaustion. “Yeah...you’re right...heh...maybe we just had bad timing?...Maybe we could have-”

You shake your head in denial, stopping him mid sentence. “You know that’s not true...we had many times to try...and- besides.” You look down sadly, your curls falling around your face to frame it in beautiful swirls. 

“First loves usually always end in heartbreak..they always take longer to get over as well....” You pat him on the shoulder, your smile saddened but soft.

“Y/N...I don’t think I’ll be able to….” Sans seems scared suddenly but you shake him quickly, getting his unfocused eyelights back onto your face.

“Sans. Me and you would have never worked out...not with the problems we both had. We would have brought the worst out in each other….like you and Vee did.” You see him flinch at the mention of his failed relationship. “But! That doesn’t mean you can’t move on from me or Vee. I know you still have some sort of feelings for her….this is your problem- ** _you have to let go. _ ** Doing so will help you, ** _and them_ **.” You release his sleeves from your fists.

He looks shaken to his core, but you can tell he’s processing what you’re saying and really listening and _ trying _.

“...Then...If we both had been better...do you think we could have…?” His voice is a whisper and your heart shudders in pity for him.

He isn’t getting it...

“Sans...you were the first person I loved. But you made me feel unworthy, like I was invisible...like I was **_ugly_ ** ...and you just never showed ** _real love in any way_ ** ...but Red. He’s my first ** _real _ ** relationship...I feel a strong connection to him...I love him like I’ve never loved anyone...even you.” You say this as gently as you can, your tone soft, but there’s no stopping the hurt your words bring and it’s apparent in his wince. “Red is such an amazing person...he’s the reason I’m more confident, he’s the reason I actually am learning to love myself, that I’m becoming a better person, he’s so ** _loyal_ **, and he’s so protective..he makes me feel like I’m beautiful and worthy. You did the opposite to me and we were never together...we would have been a disaster.” You sigh.

Sans smiles forcibly, but it looks like a pained grimace with the way his face morphs.

“You need to find someone like I have. Someone who will help bring out ** _the good_ ** in you. Because I seem to bring out your controlling and selfish side, without even being with you, and Vee made you even more disloyal and ** _selfish_ ** . I know you’re a good person, Sans...I’ve seen it.” You smile to the best of your abilities in this situation, your emotions are a whirlwind despite your calm and soft expression. “Even the worst person can change. Everyone can be a good person, if they just try. And you’re far from the worst. This will be a cakewalk for you.” You don’t know why you chose to say this, ** _this way,_ ** but it strikes a cord in Sans and he physically shakes. His browbones furrow and he holds his face, pointing his head down.

“...There’s never going to be someone like you...but...I get what you’re saying.” He turns away when he raises his head again and you can only see his huge back. “Thanks, Y/n. See ya around.” Then, with a single blink later, Sans is gone and only the smell of his signature citrus scent is left.

* * *

Vee shifts in place behind Red, her nerves are telling in her jitters and twitches.

She didn’t try to end up back here, in the skelebros house, but here she was, dragged along by Edge and Papyrus. She had a sneaking suspicion the lanky skeletons had actually planned to get her and Red in a room by themselves, because the moment she was in they said they had an emergency to attend to….and ** _just left her there_ **. No ride home, no way of escaping without being noticed, and just….

She stands there behind the couch and near the dining table. Red is on his phone, chuckling at something and he has still yet to realize Papyrus and Edge have left his _ once _ first love there with him.

Maybe...if she just tiptoed- 

The floorboards give a loud squeak, and Red stiffens. As if in slow motion she sees him slowly peer over his shoulder at her, his narrowed eye sockets revealing crimson glowing eyelights.

“...”

“...”

Nothing is said for a very long time and they just stare at one another.

“.....I’m letting you know right now, I’m not ** _leaving_ ** because Y/N told me to give you another chance...as if I hadn’t given you them before.” He shifts, throwing his arm over the couch and turning his body sideways so he can glare at her better. “You already saw how she is...a literally angel. Sometimes it’s more trouble than it is good.” He grins against his will, fondly thinking of you always got him happy, even in the presence of his **least favorite person. **“But...she seems to see something different this time...so we’ll see...but it’s the last chance I’m giving you.” He snaps towards the end of his sentence before turning away from her and staring forward at the Tv.

“....Red..I’m sorry.” Vee sniffles, her heart is soaring at the fact Red was actually going to let her be around him, actually give her another chance. “I- I know I was...just awful to you..I really don’t deserve this- I know I don’t….but...I just want to be friends again, you really were, the best friend anyone could have ever asked for..! You and Rii have always been there- and you were the ones I hurt the most! I can’t- I’m so sorry..!” She’s bawling, with each pause she wipes her face, gasps, hiccups and stutters.

Red lets her cry for a few minutes before he hears her slowly settle down. When she sounds more calm, it’s then he chooses to speak again.

“Don’t be thanking me...thank Y/N.” He turns to look at her again. “...Well? Are you gonna sit over here and tell me how your trip was, or not?”

She jumps, walking over to sit beside him before he shakes his head ‘no’.

“Sit on the recliner...I know you aren’t gonna try anything..but I want space between us...and also- I’m almost _ married _right now.” He ushers her away.

She wrinkles her nose but laughs brokenly. “Hah- Okay. Y/N really has you wrapped around her finger..-” She makes herself comfortable on the recliner, sniffling and cleaning her face with a tissue from her purse.

Red rolls his eyelights. “She does not...besides it’s better not to have any misunderstandings either way. I’d want the same from her.” He turns the TV on, going to a show absentmindedly.

Vee stares at him silently for a second before her smile becomes sad. “You really love her.” She says this quietly but he still hears her.

“Yeah...first girl I’ve ever loved with every fiber of my being….I have no idea what I’d do without her honestly….” He purses his mouth shut tightly at the mere thought. “...Y/N helped me become a better person….when you meet someone like that- who you feel at peace with, who helps you grow, helps you become better just being with them...it feels right. That’s Y/N to me.” He turns his attention to Vee, seeing that she’s still crying for some reason.

“...She’s lucky to have you…” Vee’s voice is small.

“I’m the lucky one.” His response is immediate.

Vee turns her eyes to the TV show, a tense silence following his reply. No one could tell what was going on through Vee’s head right now but Vee herself, but from the flashes of emotion going through her onyx eyes now- the skeleton watching her face had a sneaking suspicion.

“....Red. I want you to know...I did love you back..back before I saw your LV...and even after, I realize....”

Silence. Only the sound of Red clicking past channels and the TV’s volume is heard.

“I know.” That was the day everything had changed between them. When Vee saw that huge stat, she couldn’t believe it- she couldn’t believe the monster she loved and was ** _with_ ** had so much LV. Despite the time they spent together there was no good outcome to showing Vee that stat, Red had already known that- after all...Vee and him had been together. A pair. He had just hoped she loved him enough to understand.

“I’m sorry..I was so selfish...I’m sorry…” her voice breaks again. She had left such an amazing person for another who hadn’t even known or understood her- she had been such a fool… it had never felt right either. Her and Sans had been a match made in **hell.**

“What’s done is done. I’m really...happy that happened actually.” Red looks towards the human he once thought was his one and true love. Her crying face looked exactly like the first time she was given permission to check him. Her eyes, her sad beautiful eyes hurt him, but this time for different reasons- he felt like he’d remember this moment forever...just like he’d remember the last time.

“Y-You’re happy?” She stutters in shock. “Wh-why?”

He smiles sadly, not wanting to dig salt into her open wounds...but knowing he had to make things clear. “Because me and Y/N got together ‘cause of it….I meant what I said...I love her with my entire soul...never felt anything like it before. She’s the one for me. I want to settle down with her...” He misses the hurt in Vee’s eyes.

“O-oh..” her response is rather lame...but Red understands. It’s hard to realize what you lost...of course she wanted it back...but..that boat had long ago sailed- and someone else had taken her spot.

“When ** _you_ ** find someone like that….we can talk about this..but for now. Let’s keep the conversation away from what we used to be. I think I’ve made myself clear to you right now...and besides.” He shrugs, trying his best to hide his anger at the memories of her abuse of him, of her betrayal, of the way she easily threw their years together- out the window...he tries his best..although they had only dated a few months...they still had a lot of history, before they were official...they had years of being in each other’s presence and affections... _ years _.

** _“First loves always end in heartbreak.”_ **

Vee had to agree….although she had loved Red and Sans at the same time- its apparent that Red was her real first love. In a way both skeletons had made up her first experience...and with each; incredible heartbreak...but **this **feeling...it could only be described as great loss.

The way she felt about losing Red was nothing compared to losing Sans. Red knew her..he had loved her...waited on her every need, always did what he thought would help ease her stress and mood, he was gruff but gentle and loyal. He didn’t get into a relationship with someone unless he planned on potentially being with them forever…

And he had **_really_** wanted Vee to be his soulmate. That was why he let her check him..she refused him on the _proposal_ _day_. On top of refusing him over his LV stat, she left him...for a **_lesser version_** than him- in **_every sense _**of the word.

  
  


“...Yeah...yeah…” She says this more to convince herself. Yes, she had grown as a person...but her bad habit of not letting things go still needed work….she was trying though.

“So...how was your travels?” Red grins at her, that nonchalant and calm expression he’s known for, easing her anxiety. She smiles fondly back at him, reminded of simpler times, when Red and Vee were friends. Just friends. They should have just stayed that way….

“Hah- Well...it was, amazing- actually!” This she could talk about without crying.

And just like old times, before they had been together, Red and Vee talked.


End file.
